What They Don't Know
by writeroses1029
Summary: Max's friends have given her a choice- either she dates Fang, her best friend since forever or Iggy, the popular guy who wants to take her to prom. This results in some problems when secrets are revealed and choices are made. Complete AU! R
1. Why Friends Shouldn't Meddle

Why Friends Shouldn't Meddle

**Plot: Max's friends have made a decision- either she chooses Fang, her best friend since forever, or Iggy, the captain of the football team who wants to take her to prom. The choices they make result in serious problems. Complete AU. **

"Hey," I lifted my head from the boring book about a Man, a fish, and a boat that I was suppose to have read two weeks ago and had a test for next block. I saw though, making themselves comfortable in the chairs next to and across from me- that my friends could care less about my future English grade.

Ella sat across from me, I had known her long enough and she had been my best friend (that's a girl but not my bestest friend), that we practically called ourselves sister. With her long black hair pulled slightly back out of her face by being tucked behind her ears, I could see her soft brown eyes and light pink lip-glossed mouth twisted in a menacing smile.

Nudge sat to my right, her frizzy brown hair in a somewhat decent fashioned ponytail. "Hey," was my response as I turned back to Santiago and his cramping hand. Damn the Old Man in the Sea. Damn Hemingway. I don't care how great he is- at putting people to sleep.

Then, another hand was reaching over and pulling my book away. Damn my friends. "Max, give it up, you're not getting through this by the end of lunch, even if you have twenty pages to go- it's too boring. You'd find a gum wrapper more entertaining." JJ was placing my book away in my bag. She had me on that one.

"Still," I complained, "I could try." I wasn't going to give up even if they began to gossip over the latest pieces of meat. Ella was fiddling with a pink bracelet on her wrist, her eyes staring right at me. Nudge was covering her own mouth with her own hand. JJ had that look that screamed TROUBLE! "What? Did I piss Brigid off again?" If they had confirmed my question with a positive response, I wouldn't have been surprised. Except, I was wrong- way wrong.

"Nope, we just know someone wants to ask you to prom." Ella jumped up and down with glee- or at least bobbed up and down in her seat. "You will not believe it," Ella whispered.

Great, because that's what I wanted to focus on. Someone wanting to go out with me…exactly how I like to spend my thoughts on. You saw the sarcasm right? Or did I have to point it out. "Umm, so?" I asked, shrugging.

They gave me this look as if I wasn't Maximum Ride, girl dressed in a black hoodie and jeans with the coolest Converse ever (they were black but I took neon paint and splattered it all over the shoes). I doubted, with the information they were going to explode with revealing, that my appearance- let alone my attitude- mattered.

"Well, he's totally hot," JJ announced. They were giving each other these googly eyes that said, let's scare Max, let's make Max nervous. Hell, let's just make Max suffer. I formed fists, I clenched my teeth, and I shook my head to get a strand piece of hair out of my face. I'd rather be reading that stupid book.

"And, completely popular," Nudge added.

"This is _me_ we're trying to win over remember?" I asked. Popularity did the opposite of score when it came to me. They sighed together knowing that I had a point.

"Plus, he's captain of the football team-"

"_Iggy_." I noted. "Iggy 'knows more about the diameters of a football than the difference between Spiderman and Superman' Jones." I watched Ella smack her face and I almost heard her thoughts _Ugh, stupid Max._ JJ sighed and Nudge- well, if you didn't know- she's like a kid on crack and a sugar high. All hyper with her talk.

"WHAT? Come on Max, you are way to harsh. Iggy Jones has been telling Sam who told Brigid who told Lissa who was overheard by Ella who told us about how he wants nothing more than to take you to prom." Yeah, and possibly get a look up my metaphorical skirts (cause I don't wear them) the athletic, thinks he owns the school because he has a nice car, sexist pig. "There's no reason to say no unless…unless," Nudge was lost for words (for once!).

"Unless someone's already in the picture," JJ announced. Of course, their one tracked minds all jumped to the next, easiest assumption. "Honestly though Max, I'm surprised nothing hasn't happened sooner and why didn't you tell us you finally decided to hook-up with Fang?"

"I didn't," I responded, "We're friends." That resulted in groans from the table. "What now?" I asked. Couldn't I do anything right? Yes. In their minds- oh well, that would be a no.

"How have you guys been best friends since sixth grade, now juniors, and not once has he _ever_ made a move on you?" Ella demanded as if it was as big as a tragedy as me failing my upcoming English test.

I shrugged as a response. "Honestly, Max, why you even hang out with him in the first place is complete a mystery. He's so emo with his black clothes and silent."

"He's not emo!" I protested. "And you guys should shut up, he said he'd sit with me at lunch today." Okay, sure Fang was the whole dark and quiet kind but he was not emo. I was his best friend, I knew he was anything but emo. Shy is better at covering Fang's personality than emo.

"Maybe's he's gay," JJ suggested.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned, placing my face in my hands so as not to go ballistic.

"That would make sense," Nudge agreed. "ZOMG, Max is he? Only you would know. You're the only one he even bothers talking to. He's gay. He's got to be gay. He's too hot now that you think about it to be straight."

"He's not gay!" I yelled, catching a few stares from others in the lunch room nearby, I thought I saw a familiar figure in the corner nearby standing in the dark but... that could've been my imagination. "And what the f- does the damn Z stand for!" I stood up, not wanting to hear them anymore.

"Max, if you don't choose, we will for you. Either the strange kid who's your best friend or the popular hot jock." I rolled my eyes at my friends. I know they mean well but honestly couldn't they stop meddling for once in their lives?

"Secrets don't make friends," Nudge reminded me.

"But friends make secrets," I replied before covering my mouth. I could've said too much and there is one person who I know would not like me saying anything at all. Luckily, the bell rang and I was saved. I almost clicked my heels and screamed 'Freedom!' but I had enough people questioning my state of mind at the moment.

When I sat in my class, I let out a sigh of frustration and relief (what can I say- I'm a complex person). I crossed my arms and didn't even bother to pull out the dumb book. I'd like to go into this knowing I failed instead of pretend that I even had a shot. I then adjusted again in my uncomfortable seat to rub my temples.

"Uh-oh, someone didn't study." I lifted my eyes to see the figure sitting next to me. He was probably dead on prepared for this (he was an English nerd to the bone although no one was supposed to know that) and was cocky with his cute little smirk on the side of his face.

"Shut up," I muttered, "And it has nothing to do with this test. I'm totally prepared for it, so don't you worry." Fang raised an eyebrow. Of course he wouldn't believe me. It happened to be a curse with the way he saw right through me. In a way, it made me feel violated like he was Superman using his x-ray vision on me to remove my clothes or something. Ugh! Why am I even thinking like that?

"Then what is it?" Fang was curious. Running a hand through the thick strands of his black, soft hair. I could see the outline of his muscles. Oh right- oogling is for the weak and I am not weak. Crap- he shot me another smile as if he had heard my thoughts.

I leaned towards him and he responded by leaning in as well. This had to be kept on the down low. I couldn't have everyone knowing. "Ella, Nudge, and JJ think that the blonde haired wonder boy of East Simmons High is going to ask me to prom." Fang shrugged as if to hide that he was pissed- beyond piss. He may be able to read me like a book but I could do the same.

"Was this before the gay kid conversation? I couldn't hear everything after all." So he had been there, I wasn't lying to my other friends when he said he promised to sit with me. "I was going to sit with you," he confirmed, "But seat was occupied." But he didn't know that who the others thought was gay…hmmm, maybe I should tell him.

"Yes it was before, I'll tell you about it later when I come over," I told him. Fang gave me a grin, knowing I was hiding something.

"Secrets don't make friends," he repeated what Nudge had said.

"Well then," I informed him, "It's a good thing you're my best friend." My mind traveled what to Ella had said, _How has he never put a move on you?_

Truth was- he had.

Then the teacher was telling us to pay attention and I looked to the front of the classroom but not before I caught one of the rare smiles (not cocky smirks) of Fang. And the whole failing this test seemed a lot better.

* * *

**Oh the plans I have conceived for this story is phenomenal. But I will only continue with these ideas if you, my readers, like them. So let me know.**

**Watching the Red Sox,**

**flyerac1029**


	2. Secret 1

Secret #1 (And oh- it is good)

"So, who were you talking about at lunch today?"

"Hmm?" Of course my response was very uneducated, I was busy going through an old comic book while resting, stomach down, on Fang's bed. (If any of my other friends knew than I would be in deep crap for this, even though we're completely innocent people. Fang and me, I mean). Fang laid on his back next to me, his dark eyes catching my serious attention spent on the graphic novel. (What can I say? I have a special love for the superhero).

"The apparently gay kid," Fang responded. All right- so his vocabulary sucked in a sense that he rarely spoke but Fang knew all these large words and was somewhat poetic when he wrote (but I didn't tell you that).

"I don't think I should tell you," I replied while flipping through another page while also staring over at Fang who had raised his eyebrow. He was intrigued. (Sucker).

"Tell me," Fang whispered. His head was resting on his pillow, dark eyes trying to violate my soul again as I avoided revealing anything. "Come on," he poked my side and I squeaked- very unlike me but it was my weakness (no not Fang, the poking in the side thing actually.

"All right, the girls thought because you never- ever- made a move on me that _you_ were interested in the testosterone more than the estrogen. If you know what I mean." Of course he knew what I meant and I could tell because his eyebrows dug in with deep thought. I giggled.

"WHAT?!" Of course, it was a whisper. Then, he replayed what I said. "You never told them about that one time..." his voice trailed off. I shook my head and Fang smiled. "I think you should."

"So they don't think you're gay?" He nodded his head. "Uh-uh," I shook my head and teased. Then Fang got that look- the kind where he was going to take a risk (and by risk, possibly pissing me off). In seconds, his hands were at my sides and tickling me again. "Fang!" I screamed knowing no one was around to hear me because his parents were almost never home which is why everyday we came here. I was laughing hysterically. He stopped when my breathing became out of control and his form of laughter (which was an arrogant smile) was there on his face.

Okay, so in my entire life I had been asked out three times.

My friends knew only about two (excluding Fang).

They knew of Sam (Iggy's smarty pants friend) who asked me across the lunchroom to go see a movie with him.

They knew of Iggy wanting to ask me to prom.

There was one in between which they did not know about.

_"Okay, so I don't get it," I was sitting on a bench, eating ice cream with Fang (no we weren't sharing, he had one and I had one. I do _not_ share food well). Besides, we were just friends who were both freshman in high school. I leaned back more. "Why did you kiss Lissa if you didn't even like her?"_

_I eyed Fang, curious as to his response. I was getting impatient because he was taking so long to think over an answer that I knew would consist of two words. Then he shrugged and said, "Don't know." Do I know him or do I know him?_

_"Boys," I huffed, rolling my eyes. I could still picture the image of Fang stuck to Lissa like glue in the empty language room in between classes. Something about that had really pissed me off but I couldn't exactly say as to why._

_"You kissed Sam," was Fang's next attack. Ugh, the wiener Sam. I didn't hate going out with him but I didn't exactly enjoy it._

_"No fair, the only reason I went out with him in the first place is because he asked me across the café and everybody heard. And I partly kissed him because I felt bad and also because the only person I ever kissed was-," I stopped. He knew though who I was referring too._

_"What's wrong with me?" Fang asked, clearly offended as I took a lick of my ice cream. I let out a sigh of frustration. Nothing, absolutely nothing was wrong with Fang. In fact, he was so dang perfect that it figured he also happened to be the only one unavailable (woah- did I just think that?). Not that he was dating anyone- it was just that we were best friends._

_"Everything," I remarked but Fang smirked before taking a lick of his ice cream. He knew I was lying. But I wouldn't give in this easily, "Fine, well, you barely talk-"_

_"I only talk to you," he replied._

_"And you read too much poetry. I mean come on Fang, pick up a decent, classic comic book or graphic novel like a normal guy." Fang laughed, which caught me by surprise._

_"But you love that about me," he explained. Okay, so he was right…a little bit but I wasn't going to admit it. He had kissed Lissa…LISSA! I mean, of all people to kiss, why her? (And don't think I was considering myself "of all people")._

_I decided to slightly move on from the conversation. "You know, no one knows that we kissed that one time in seventh grade. Remember," I remarked and I knew Fang was recalling the scene, "You did it because during a game of Truth or Dare I said I had never kissed anyone and everyone laughed at me. So the next day, when we hung out, you kissed me."_

_"Yeah," Fang replied. "It was my first kiss too."_

_"You never told me that," I remarked, before finishing off my ice cream. I then stood up and stretched my arms above my head. I looked down at Fang to see he was watching me. "How come you never told me?" He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. I kicked his shoe when he looked away from me, "Come on, you know you want to tell me."_

_Fang had finished his ice cream as well and stood up. He stood right in front of me, a few inches away so that I could smell his fresh, clean scent. Everything about him set him apart from the rest of the kids in school. Hence why he was my best friend over all the others. He played with my bracelet (it was a gift from him, a silver chain with wings) and focused on that. I waited. I knew he would answer. He sighed before saying, "I wanted you to be my last kiss too."_

_"What about Lissa?" DAMN IT MAX, stop ruining the moment, I scolded to myself._

_Fang laughed as if he knew I would respond like this. "Lissa could never kick my ass- she's no you." I smirked- damn right I could kick his ass. I was going to if he didn't answer that question right. Then, he leaned down slowly, giving me a look that asked if it was all right. I nodded my head. Our lips connected and zap- my memory was erased. He was good- real good- and this was longer than our first kiss. When we pulled apart, Fang smirked and asked, "What were we talking about?"_

_"Me being your last kiss," I replied. Then, he leaned back down and the making-out was reinstated._

"We promised not to tell anyone," I told him. I adjusted myself so I was lying on my back and resting my head on his shoulder. "Gossip is all people do in school and we didn't want it to be about us. But, if you want to convince them you aren't gay, I guess we could let the cat out of the bag." I honestly didn't like the idea of that though. I liked having Fang secretly to myself. If people knew we were dating, red-heads would be trying to steal him away from me.

"Iggy wouldn't ask you to prom," Fang muttered through clenched teeth.

"Like I'm going to say yes," I rolled my eyes. "Me and dress equals Third World War." I lifted my head and looked at him. "But I like us a secret, not because of any reason but I want you all to myself because I am a very selfish person. In fact, I want your lips right now." I leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. We were both smiling. "Besides," I said, inches away from his face, "I like the idea of turning Iggy down. _And_ imagine their faces, when we do tell them, that it's been- what- two years since we started going out."

"Two years, one month, thirteen days, four hours-," Fang mumbled but I caught every word.

"Great, way to make me feel horrible." I complained. I crossed my arms and laid back down, my head barely resting on his shoulder. This time, he lifted his head over mine and I could see the sparkle in his eyes (maybe glinted is a better word for Fang than sparkle) but anyways, he was still looking at me. "Maybe I should tell them you're gay, you totally just made me feel like the worst girlfriend ever."

"You're not the worst girlfriend," he kissed my cheek but only cause I moved my lips away. I was pouting and teasing- something that was very unlike me but around Fang when we got to be a couple, it was funny. "I'm just the best boyfriend ever," he concluded.

"Conceded much?" I asked.

"It's why you love me," he gave me a wide grin that revealed his perfect white teeth. Then, he was kissing me just below my ear. His breath was on my cheek as he whispered, "And you know it's true."

"All right, you win this one and only because I think you've been talking too much and need to shut up so that I'm still dating the same Fang as before." Happy with his victory, Fang leaned down and kissed me.

He maybe have won the battle, but today was Friday which meant I was staying past ten and it was only three so there were bound to be more battles.

I'd win the war- I always do.

Then Fang chuckled and stopped the kissing. "What?" I asked.

"You're planning your revenge aren't you?"

"Damn it," I complained. It was as if he was a freakin' mind reader!


	3. A Slight Continuation of Secret 1

A Slight Continuation of Secret 1

Fang's house was amazingly awesome- the kind of empty place that echoed loud when you spoke and jazzed up with the latest, most impressive technology that even Fang barely knew how to work it. Friday night movies had been a tradition as good and old as the first Yo-Yo (well, maybe not that old but you get my point).

Fang's parents were some rich people that both worked very hard and late in the hours. Friday's were one of the few days where my curfew was late because no school in the morning. So, we naturally grabbed some movies of our choice, or maybe if Fang had grabbed some after leaving his part-time job at the movie rentals(where I also joined him as just his friend as he restocked the shevles).

"Any new ones?" I asked, I was standing in front of the microwave making sure I did not burn the popcorn. Fang was standing in the living room trying to set up the television for DVD.

"Ugh," I watched as he leaned to the coffee table to see what he had grabbed. "There's a 30Rock DVD and…Nightmare on Elm Street." Both were good options, one was comedy (and a show I had seen before) and the other, a classic scary movie. How was I going to choose and make it to curfew? Well- if you knew me, then you knew curfew was good enough to break with such great movie choices and Fang.

"Nightmare first," I informed him. "Then 30Rock so that on the drive home, I won't expect Krueger to come and kill me." I heard him laugh as he raised an eyebrow. "Yes," I informed him, "I'm willing to break curfew again…"

The timer went off on the microwave and I grabbed the popcorn to dump into a bowl for us to eat from. "Do you want a Coke?" I asked. He nodded his head as he slipped the DVD into the player. As I walked into the living room, I hit the light switches to turn them off. I placed the sodas on the coffee table and sat comfortably with the popcorn in my lap. Fang pushed play before walking over to me. I watched the screen as Fang scouted next to me. His hand went for the popcorn but I lightly smacked. "No, I made this myself."

His hand cupped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. When he pulled away, I watched as he began to eat a fistful of popcorn. With a smirk he slowly ate the handful before whispering in my ear, "I'll make the next batch." With that promise, I let him take more.

The Nightmare on Elm Street went by quickly it seemed, us laughing at the ridiculous moments (like when she fell asleep during school and all those people were dead). I'll admit I screamed a few times because that scary music sets you up for it and Fang, Mr. Emotionless jumped a few times. But he, I could really tell, loved it because he got to drape his arm around me and to be nice, I pretended to be a girly-girl and cuddled my head against his chest so that he could "protect" me.

30 Rock was put in as Fang popped the next popcorn. If you haven't seen this show then I highly recommend especially if you love to laugh- which, I do. All the actors I had seen before but one of Fang's co-workers had introduced it to us one Friday when Fang was complaining about me wanting to watch Star Wars (I'm a nerd sometimes- what can I say?).

So, by the start of the film it was two hours away from curfew. I was definitely going to be late even if Fang drove like Edward Cullen (who by the way has nothing on Fang). For the most part, the we watched the show, we aren't that weird couple that _have_ to make-out once the lights go out for a movie. We have we're what I called the real couple (although what you do with your significant other is your business) because Fang and I, we really were best friends too. The kissing was great, amazing, but it was these moments of watching television and what not that made me feel that I could do this forever.

"Max?" Fang was slightly shaking me. I had fallen asleep. I stared up at him and I saw him smirking, "You were drooling." He pointed to a wet spot on his sleeve. Oh geez, did I do that? Hmmm, how was I going to explain this? I saw the movement of his chest and heard the deep laughter that I had memorized. "It's okay, the movie's done. Should I drive you home now?"

"I preferred sleeping," I mumbled. Fang, like I mentioned before, had a rich family, hence a really nice car that made my piece of crap look like- well, crap. So he offered to drive me around everywhere. So, if you asked some kid at school who I hung out with the most, if they didn't say Fang then they deserved to be smacked in the face.

Suddenly, I was lifted up in the air and slowly placed onto my feet. Fang was strong, amazingly strong which was great for me, the girlfriend. "No, I don't want your mother mad at me." Which had happened, and was possible. My mother never approved of my friendship with Fang (once she caught us kissing which is why we switched to going to his house) because she questioned what we did 'as just friends'. Not that my mom thought I was a slut, she was just looking out for me.

We went to Fang's car, a twenty minute ride completely across town, I was resting my head on the seat belt as Fang switched his music over to something I liked (which I had to put on his ipod so there would be something). I was half-asleep but Fang must've thought I was completely knocked out.

In the moments of silence, minus the music, Fang broke it with, "I love you Max." I remained silent. Sure, we had talked about things I loved _about_ him and vice versa. But never, never those three words out loud. It was a silent, acknowledgment that over two years we never spoke about. I liked the sound of it a lot. But the was a serious air and I wondered if we could withstand it (I am a pessimistic person on certain occasions).

Eventually, he turned the car off and his hand pushed aside my hair. I pretended to slowly wake up. Then I knew how I was going to get back at him for early today when he made me feel like a bad girlfriend. I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Fang," I whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you? Cause I do."

I leaned in and kissed him, initiating a quick make-out scene before pulling away and laughing quietly, "I win. I said it first." And I honestly did mean it but you don't expect me to not use it as leverage to win the war. I went in to kiss Fang again but he put his hand up to stop me.

"You don't think I thought you were sleeping did you? I knew you heard me, your lips smirked a little bit," Fang whispered. DAMN it, I thought. How did he do it? Seriously, this was getting tiring in. Fang kissed me again and I let him because it technically was a monumental moment for us.

When we separated I whispered, "I do love you."

"I know, you also love to win too," he said with a laugh.

Just then, the front light turned on and we were squinting into the light at a figure.

Oh crap.

My mother.

But she didn't see anything…did she?


	4. Mother, Groundings, and Friends

Mother's, Groundings, and "Friends"

"Maximum Ride!" My mother had grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled me into the house so quick that I couldn't even watched Fang back out of the drive way. "It's one o clock in the morning! What were you thinking? What were you doing?" We were now in the kitchen which had a very nice island for me to lean against and take all the screaming.

"I was watching movies and fell asleep. We lost track of time. I'm sorry," I started but my mother had crossed her arms. She wasn't going to take it. I had played the falling asleep card too many times (even if it was the truth).

"No, Max. I'm sick of you and that _boy_," I winced when she said his name like that. "Going around, hanging out all the time doing god knows what, and then missing curfew. He's a terrible influence on you. I've never seen you wear so much black until this past couple years." I stared down at my sweater, which was black, but really comfy (hence why I wore it).

"You're grounded," my mother announced.

All right, no shocker. "What am I not allowed?" I asked. Normally, it was using the phone, watching television, staying out after school for a week. My mother had done it all and I had taken it all because one way or another. I got by.

"You," she stated, "Are not allowed to see Fang besides in school. No talking to him on the phone, no email, no nothing." I was about to ask how long but then I realized interrupting would make this punishment (yes, this was an actual punishment for once). "For one month."

Woah- what? A month? The groundings never lasted that long but if I learned one thing from Fang, it was how to keep an impassive face in a situation that you thought sucked really, really badly. And believe me, this was the worst of the worst. My mother was definitely learning how to punish me. I'd bring it up to Jeb whenever I got the chance to see him. I nodded my head, "I understand." She couldn't honestly believe me to go by these rules. No- I'd just have to pretend.

"We're just friends mom, if this was Ella instead of Fang you would have no problem with it. What is it about him that you honestly don't like?" I asked. My mother, who I noticed now had a glass of wine in her hand and flushed cheeks, shook her head. She could careless.

"He's a teenage boy, and they only have one thing on their mind. The amount of time you spend with him has people talking Max. This is for your own good." No- I thought, this is for your half-ruined reputation. Fang wasn't like that, sure he had his guy moments but we never even went that far. There had been talks about going all the way but no serious attempts.

I gave her an "I hate you" look because it's required of teenagers to do so right? I walked past her and went up the stairs to my room. I sighed heavily and went to my dresser. My room, it was pretty much the coolest place to chill in the whole world. I had blue walls, a large Queen bed with green comforters. The place was large enough that I had a small television in front of an old futon that was in couch mode, as well as a desk where my laptop was.

I wasn't allowed to see Fang for a month.

So what exactly did I do?

I texted him.

**Hey, guess what? Mom's p.o'd and now I can't see u.**

I slipped into some shorts and tank top. My phone vibrated. I instantly picked it up.

_If only I could turn invisible…texting not against the rulz?_

**Of course it is. Just thought breaking more rules was good for the night…or day? What would you call this right now?**

_Nowhere._

**Not exactly what I expected but, u know what? It's better. Just like you tend to be.**

_I know. It's cause u LOOOOOVE me._

I went down to the bed, feeling a smile creep across my face.

**One month btw, since I can see, talk, etc. to u outside school.**

_We'll find a way. U like breakin' the rulz for me._

**Ha- it's ur fault. If u weren't such a good kisser.**

_And incredibly hot._

**I wouldn't stretch it.**

_Ouch, does it help that the hottest girl in the world is dating me?_

**Hmm…Idk, maybe. =) Maybe I can see you tomorrow. Night.**

_Morning. And Max?_

**What?**

_Love you._

**Stop beating me too it! (oh yeah, Loveyoutoo.)**

I fell asleep shortly after. I had a nice peaceful dream about a certain someone…should I even bothering saying his name. You probably get it by now. I woke up to this-

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…_ I groaned outwardly. Only one person in the history of my phone had ever picked out their own ring tone against all of my wishes. She was _sooo_ lucky that besides the point of getting grounding, I had a good night.

I whipped open the phone and grumbled, "What?" I didn't even bother opening my eyes. I hadn't even had the time to tuck myself in. After texting Fang, I had just passed out. "And make it fast."

"Max, I'm coming to pick you up in five minutes," Ella's voice was bright and cheery for it being so early in the morning…then again, I didn't even know what time it was. Damn, I forgot…she was taking Nudge, JJ, and me shopping. And somehow, I had gotten sucked into it.

"Five minutes?" I asked. "But…but…we're going at one!" I was close to whining. Fang would've poked me in the side if he was here listening to me. Then, when I hung up, he would've made fun of me.

"Uhh, Max? It's five minutes until one," Ella sounded like she had just been struck by lightning. "Did you have a late night party that I was unaware of? I know Iggy's got one next week but I didn't know of any last night."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Fight minutes was plenty of time to get ready so I allowed myself to talk. "I stayed over at Fang's till around one."

"What happened? What did you guys do? Oh, you know what? Save it until I pick you up." Then, I heard the click of the phone signifying that she had hung up. Great, just what I needed. At the moment, an idea struck. I switched over to create a new message and chose Fang's number.

**Meet me at the Carousel at the Mall. I'll ditch my friends and we'll grab some lunch**_. _I know it's a big no-no to ditch friends but I had my reasons. One, they would be non-stop talking about Iggy wanting to take me to prom (while I was busy trying to hold back the gag reflexes). Two, when they weren't talking about Iggy, they were either talking about Fang and me or they were trying to get me to try on clothes I'd never wear. So, I wasn't ditching them necessarily, just the scenarios that were bound to happen on this very long Saturday afternoon.

_Sounds good, just give me a time_, was his reply as I dressed into a black tan top with a blue, plaid button up shirt with long sleeves that I rolled up to my elbows. Then, I slipped into some gray jeans and my splattered paint converse. I quickly brushed my hair, cleared my "morning" breath, and gave my mom a reassurance that I was only going to see the girls. She didn't believe it until Ella had pulled up and there was no view of black clothing in the entire car.

As soon as I sat in the back next to Nudge, Ella looked over and gave me a smile. "So, what happened last night?"

"Nothing," I retorted, "Fang and I are just friends." You might think how I became such a good liar. Well, as it continued with Fang and me's relationship, it just got easier. Practice makes perfect and I've had more than enough practice.

JJ gave a frustrated sigh, "You spend a night with Fang until one in the morning and nothing _interesting _happens? Come on Max? Could you try being a bit more of a girl with teenage hormones?"

Last I checked, I had a lot of hormones but I wasn't going to admit to that. Instead I replied, "Maybe I'll buy something pink."

"By the way, around two, we're going to meet up with Iggy and some of his friends. Apparently, he's been wanting to talk to you." There was a round of giggles from anyone but me.

**Help, I'm going to die (in a metaphorical way so don't freak out). Nudge just told me that we're suppose to meet Iggy at 2. They want to hook me up with him. Save me!**

I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "Who you texting Max?" Ella asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"The love of my life," I replied sarcastically. They didn't have to know that I was saying the truth.

My phone vibrated and I looked down.

_Don't worry, I'll be there._

I sighed, I knew he wouldn't break his promise.

* * *

**Okay, I have 77 reviews at the moment. Would it be meant to ask for only 3? Just three to have an even 80? I will post the next chapter today if I do and I'll make it extra long and exciting plus the Fax we all know and love. (Now I'm bribing you instead of blackmailing.) So three reviews please and you shall get your wish.**

**Okay bye,**

**flyerac1029**


	5. Clothing, Boys, and Security Guards

Clothing, Boys, and Security Guards

"Soooo, what do you think?" Ella's voice was loud and clear from behind the door of the changing stall. How the hell did I get dragged into here? They must've knocked me out first and brought me in here with the worst dress imaginable.

I stood there, having not trying it on because I preferred it more on the hanger on the wall than on my body. "Honestly?" I asked with a dull, why did you make me do this voice to make them think I had it on. "I'm wondering if me and the dress were lit on fire which would completely burn first." My bet was on me because the dress appeared to withstand flames just so I wouldn't be able to get rid of it.

"Really," Ella did not appreciate my last statement. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Oh god, how had this been going on for only twenty minutes? I was going to die. "Let me see," just then, the barricade they had placed on the door was gone, allowing me perfect time to step out without ever once even touching the fabric of the short, no straps, bedazzled, expensive that resembled a deflated Barney suit.

"Hey!" Nudge complained, "You were suppose to try that on!"

"I know what I was _suppose_ to do. I just didn't want to do it. I prefer sitting and telling you guys what I think about the clothes you pick out," I crossed my arms in defiance. I would bring out a Queen-Sized can of whoop-ass if they tried to pull that little stunt again.

"But you need to wear something to prom, especially if you're going with Iggy," JJ reminded me. You know what I needed? To be ungrounded so that I didn't have to use my friends as an excuse to go see Fang. My mom had been totally harsh in case you hadn't noticed but…but…I guess she was just trying to do what's best for me.

See, my mom married young and I suppose she thought I was going down that same, painful road and was trying to prevent it. Oh, and she was big on gossip and she hated when it was about her or her family (a.k.a. Me). Ironically though, I was born and my brother Ari before she married her first husband, who she had one other kid with, then divorced him and married my father Jeb. Doesn't get more Jerry Springfield than that (without any people swearing, dancing on poles, and cousins dating part).

"I'm not going to prom with him," I announced.

"But Max, he's the most popular guy in school. Do you know what this could do for your reputation?" Nudge asked. "You could be homecoming queen our senior year, be everyone's best friend, and total be the nicest, most popular girl to ever exist in the history of high schools."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Last I checked, I was already someone's best friend. Can't one be good enough?" Here I was, bringing up a risky situation. Talking about Fang with these girls always leads to…

"A really hot best friend," JJ muttered.

"Who could be gay," Nudge continued.

See? Do you see where this is going? Again, I ignored them and sat down on the fancy little couch that was in front of the dressing rooms so that people could model and show off clothes that made them look thin or made them look fat (this shopping thing gets very repetitive). "Can someone just go and try something on?"

Ella went ahead in with about twenty million clothes (or the whole store most likely). "Still Max, imagine being what every girl wants to be. Grow some ovaries and go out with Iggy to the prom."

"HEY! That's my saying," I huffed and crossed my arms. "And how dare you use it against me. My ovaries are perfectly grown- thank you very much. And I don't want to be what every girl wants to be. I want to be Maximum Ride."

"Wow," JJ muttered, "If people didn't know that was you name they might just take that out of context." I shrugged. I had gotten through the whole perverted football player jokes of "her name is maximum ride, you know what that means guys (snickers)." JJ got into another dressing room that had just opened up. "Fine, if you wanted to the prom, then who would you go with and what would you wear?"

Ella took liberty of going first. Girl games- oh how they lead in unusual predicaments. "I'd totally go with Iggy. And I'd wear a dark blue or purple dress, that was long and strapless to accent my shoulder bones."

Nudge went next, "I haven't really thought about it because I'm a sophomore and I'm not allowed to go. But if I could go, I'd probably go with that kid who everyone calls "Gazzy" because they say he's the next Iggy, just not an athlete. And he's pretty cute and in my grade, plus funny. I'd wear a light pink dress that was long." Then, Nudge's eyes were on me and the only reason JJ and Ella's weren't because they were still trying on their clothes.

I sighed, "If for some reason I was gagged and bribed into going, I would definitely wear sweatpants and a tank top with flip flops. As to guys, I guess…I'd choose…James Bond. And no! I don't have to take it back because you never said it couldn't be a fictional character." Nudge giggled and rolled her eyes at me.

Forty minutes of the others trying on clothes, we rang up what we bought and then headed towards the food court (where the carousel was also located). Carrying a small bag for a new black hoodie with silver wings on the back, I strayed behind Nudge, Ella and JJ as we walked into the food area.

_Are you there yet?_ I texted into my phone, hoping for an immediate response. I did.

**Just left work, the guys kept trying to pester me into a Star Trek marathon at Dylan's.**

_No fair, I want to come._

**Give me ten minutes and I'll bring you over.**

_Sounds good._

Okay, maybe hanging out with Fang wasn't a good idea on the first day of my grounded life for the next month. But, if you had someone like Fang to yourself, you'd understand.

As I went to Burger King to grab a delicious cheeseburger and an extra-large fry (I would share a few with Fang since he probably didn't have lunch at work), the others went to Subway to grab their healthy little salads. MMM…grease and extra grease, that's what I was having.

We sat down in the farthest corner where I could just see the carousel going around and around playing its very annoying music. I chewed on a fry nervously as all of a sudden, there was something worse than the music being heard by my ears. "Hey! What's up?" I shifted my eyes towards the sound to find who I had been hoping to avoid.

Iggy, well, he had this spiked blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A really nice body which would've been great if he didn't like to show it off all the time (I remember going to the beach with Fang and learned he was hotter than I expected). He wore a football jersey for the New York Giants and baggy blue jeans (barely any black). Suddenly, his eyes were on me…well not me but you know farther south seeing as how I was leaning against the table to try and see the carousel completely. "Hey," he said again. Arrogant, sexist pig.

Suddenly, without asking, he just sat down in the chair in front of me, blocking my view. Excuse me, but not the entire world wants to have to see you face even if I hate to admit it's pretty good looking. That's what I wanted to say instead I replied, "So what are you doing at the mall on Saturday afternoon? Doesn't the team normally…I don't know, go around running into giant, fake men and push them across the field while running through tires or what not?"

Iggy laughed and smiled. If Fang had never existed in my mind, I think Iggy might've stood a chance (if he wasn't popular and therefore cocky). "You're cute when you try to act like you don't like me." Oh my god, is this guy blind? I grabbed a fry and began to eat it so that I could prevent very bad blurts of insults from coming out of my mouth.

When I finished, I had partially calmed down. "And why would I like a guy like you?" I demanded, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes. Iggy's line of sight once again went downward because sometimes crossing your arms like I just did makes your boobs more noticeable. I grabbed the edges of my shirt and covered up my chest. Sexist pig much?

"Cause I'm captain of the football team and the most popular guy in school," Iggy noted. When he saw me disinterest, he was clearly shocked, "What? That not good enough for you?"

"Of course not," I replied. "Those titles only last for so long," I reminded him. He was a junior, maybe one more year of football if he didn't get injured this year and who knows what his college career would be like…if he even had one. "And popularity is a lie imposed by the suits to make the masses believe they are useless when in reality, there are more in the masses than the suits. Technically, I'd win over you."

"You can be over me any time," Iggy added with a wink. Ugh, I was going to lose my lunch. I laughed. "So, I'm having a party next Friday. Are you going to be there?"

"Maybe," I retorted. "Depends on if you can be less of a jerk."

"I think I can handle that," Iggy smirked. "You guys need an extra shopper? I've got nothing to do and you seem pretty interesting to hang out with." This was his moment to check out the rest of the girls.

"Yeah," Ella nodded her head eagerly. "We were heading over to Aeropostle if you wanted to come."

Iggy flashed a smile and I swear, JJ, Ella and Nudge all swooned. Oh dear god.

My phone vibrated and I quickly grabbed it before Nudge (who was also reaching for it) could.

**Hey, waiting impatiently for you. I need to see you now.**

Good thing I had taken that before Nudge. And also, good thing I was a master liar. "Guys, my mom just texted me to ask if I could watch Ari and Angel. It's an emergency so, got to go! I'll take the bus. Bye!" I added that last line so that Iggy, who most likely drove here by himself, wouldn't offer me a ride. I heard their surprised looks. I disappeared past a wall that was a ramp that led to the carousel without anyone seeing me.

I saw him standing there, his back facing me, and I took the opportunity as a good chance to make up for him winning all the time. I snuck up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes, "You got five seconds to guess who this is or-."

"Max?" Fang grabbed my hands and wrapped them in his while turning around. Damn, I was even doing a fake voice and everything. How could that _not _work? I leaned up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. Then, I checked the surrounding area to make sure we hadn't been seen.

Fang chuckled, "Paranoid?" Well, yeah, my whole suits and masses thing would have the government circling my picture and claiming me as a conspiracy theorist (hey, it's possible, but I'm too young to make my mind up about that yet). "We going to Dylan's?" He asked, although I could tell he wanted to do other things, like just the two of us hanging out kind of thing.

I shook my head but before Fang could get excited about us just chilling out I told him, "I have an idea." My voice gave away my low whisper and evil sinister tone.

"For what?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Getting back at a certain Sexist Pig, wonder boy." I had never called someone a sexist pig so many times in one day. I was surprising myself. "By the way, he invited me to his party." Fang grimaced. "It's not like I said I was going," I snorted with laughter, "Could you even imagine me there?"

"Yeah, and you'd be the center of attention," Fang wrapped an arm around my waist. "Where too now?"

"Aeropostle," I informed him. He groaned.

When we got to the store, Ella, JJ, Nudge, and the Jerk weren't there. So, we decided to sit on a bench where they wouldn't see us (guessing they'd take the most probable route) and waited. I felt like Booth and Bones on a stake-out. "So are you telling them?" Fang asked.

"Huh?" That's me, clueless (but really smart) Brennan.

"About us," Fang replied just like the sexy, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"Nope, I like it just us. It's nice and simple." I wrapped my hand in his for a second and gave him a grin. Then, we watched as the group I had been hanging out with disappear into the depths of Aeropostle. "All right, stay by the entrance where they can't see you and watch this. It will be worth it. I promise." Fang raised a curious eyebrow but didn't ask.

Instead, he hid behind a pillar by the entrance trying not to look creepy to those who could see him and watched me walk into the store. I myself, hid behid the clearance rack where I knew no one would look becuase it was summer clothes and Ella had called this a "Winter Season Shopping Spree" or what not when she first invited me. From where they stood, I could see all the girls, Iggy included, and even hear them.

"Max would look pretty in this," Nudge said holding up something pink, skimpy, and sparkly. Umm, not even if I died. I scowled when I saw Iggy nodding in agreement. "Do you think she's mad at us? She doesn't seem to want to spend time with us anymore."

"It's just the school crap, everything gets hectic in October during the first semester where the teachers try to cram everything in before worrying about holidays," Ella commented. Okay, that part of the conversation made me feel bad. I would have to remember to hang out with them more...stupid attractive Fang.

"I guess your right," Nudge nodded her head. "Oh, JJ you should get this." Nudge went for another shirt and as everyone focused in on it, I searched the clearane rack for what I wanted. I knew it when I saw it. Dare I say it? All right, why not- perfect. It was a short denim skirt with little flowers on the butt pocket. Oh this was going to be good.

A few minutes of chilling out in the back and sort of crouching, I had gotten a few stares. Some younger freshman type girl asked me what I was doing and I whispered that I had a very bad back due to carrying too many shoppng bags. Then, she rolled her eyes and walked away. As soon as they checked out, I did some more sneaking out and like always, Ella stopped to look at something else (I knew her like a turtle knows the inside of its shell) and quickly reached my hand through a rack of sweaters and dropped the skirt slowly into a certain person's bag...

As they exited, the alarms went off and a worker asked them to empty their bags. Perfect timing would have it that a security guy was walking by and heard the alarms so decided to check it out just as the woman pulled out that wonderfully short skirt out of...Iggy's bag. I held back a laughter and knew Fang was watching the scene along with me, enjoying it.

"You ladies move on now, we have to talk to him about this...uh, boy, why do you have a skirt?" The security guard asked as soon as Ella, JJ, and Nudge left (their faces were completely shocked. I saw them walk in the opposite direction of where Fang was hiding, as luck would have it and keep going.

"It's not mine!" Iggy's voice leaped about five octaves higher than usual as he waved his arms in the air staring right at the skirt. "I swear, I have no idea how it got in there! I'm totally straight!"

"Umm, sorry sir, but I was just implying maybe you stole it for a girlfriend or something but whatever you do in your own time is perfectly acceptable but stealing those things are wrong." The security guard looked like a very confused Christian Bale (a.k.a. sexy Batman). I felt then, as the guard handed the skirt back to the cashier, to walk towards the entrance.

"Would you like to buy it?" The cashier asked which made me laugh and blow my cover.

Iggy's eyes turned towards me, half way out the entrance where Fang was waiting. He narrowed his eyes, _You_, he mouthed as the security guard and the cashier talked if they were going to punish Iggy. I waved a hand and kept walking. Fang was there beside me now and in an instant, he made a decision for the two of us. Fang reached over and grabbed my hand in clear view to Iggy. And the great thing was? I didn't pull away.

When we were out of sight of the store, I finally cracked up the way I wanted too back in the store. "They thought-they thought he wanted to wear the skirt! Oh god, I'm a genius. Give me a Damn Noble Prize! That was sheer brillance!" Then, I was pulled near one of those halls that had emergency exits and found myself leaning against a wall as Fang had his hands resting over my head. "What? Did you see Ella and company or something?"

Fang shook his head, a wide grin that wouldn't erase on his face, as he leaned down and whispered, "I _frickin' _love you." He laughed as he said this before coming down and covering his mouth with mine in a victory kiss.

"Beats going to Dylan's," I replied when he pulled away. He was about to lean when I asked, "Did I win this one?"

"You win the entire week-end for that," Fang whispered and the wonderful kissing was continued for...

Oh shit, Iggy knew about Fang and I.

And if Iggy knew...

Did that mean everyone would know?

* * *

**So, I was pleased with getting 81 reviews! YAY ONE MORE THAN I ASKED FOR! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And just because Iggy knows doesn't mean everyone's going to find out (I have a little secret which I will not reveal). 100 reviews total (so 20 techincally) and I will write the next chapter and give you the answer that has come into my very easily distracted mind...**

**I'd say show me the moeny but you can't so....**

**Show me the love (in a non-sexual way),**

**flyerac1029**


	6. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy

Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy

Fang dropped me off a block down from my home about 2 hours after. I had about three shopping bags (yeah, we went shopping but two of them were for movies and food. The last bag was from shopping with the girls. We sat in his car for a moment as I explained my paranoid theory.

"Iggy know, Fang. Which means the entire school is bound to find out. The kid's just as much a gossiper as a girl." I snickered at the thought of the skirt again. "Just wait," I stated, "Next Monday at school, if we're even seen within a foot of each other everyone will be talking about us." I ran a hand through my hair frustrated.

"Don't worry," Fang leaned over and kiss my cheek. "It will be fine. We'll get through it. We always do." I kissed him quickly on the lips before reaching for the door. I stood outside the car now looking in.

"I open you're right," I replied.

"Aren't I always?" Fang smirked. I shut the door. He raised a hand as a silent goodbye and I replied with a wave of my home. Then, I started walking down the street home. When lo and behold, my phone started vibrating. I picked it up without checking the caller id, a bad habit which I should now change.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You are one tricky girl Maximum Ride and a cruel one at that," then he snickered. He definitely got over humiliation fast. Maybe it was a jock thing. I would never know that. I groaned outwardly and he laughed again. "I can't honestly be that bad of a person now can I?"

"Honestly when you're suggesting me being _over_ you, which can be pretty disgusting. I almost vomited at the thought. Do you even know how much of a jerk you are Iggy Jones? I don't care if you're the most popular guy in school. Talk to me like that again and I will mess up your pretty face." I was in front of my house now. I sat down on the steps.

"So you admit I'm pretty. I do have a boyish charm I suppose." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "And normally, most people can take a joke. I don't honestly expect you to be a fast moving kind of girl…well, now that is definitely confirmed since you're dating Fang Loretts of all people."

"I bet then you're calling for a reason, you scumbag. Talking to me to brag about how you're going to spill my secret to the entire school. How you've come to like me across the cafeteria is a freakin' mystery because I don't recall ever speaking this much to you." I stared out across the street to see the many homes…when I remembered the days before being driven to school. Iggy use to go on my bus, he lived near me.

"Believe me, Max, I had a source that told me all about you and then, once puberty hit, you were the hottest girl in school without even trying." I frowned. So he liked me as soon as my boobs came, stupid jerk.

"You're disgusting," I whispered. He laughed again.

"And anyways, why would I tell the school that you and Loretts are dating? It would turn me into an ass if I start trying to steal another guy's girl. Plus, if everyone knows about you two, they start routing for the underdog. I mean Fang is the loser." I felt my fist clench. How dare he think himself better than Fang. "Plus, I have a reputation to maintain as the guy who gets everything he wants. And believe me Max, I get everything I want."

"You are the lowest kind of human being impossible." I muttered.

"Or so you assume, Max. I may know you but you definitely don't know me," he replied.

"Oh, I know you, you are a blackmailing scumbag who thinks he can win but believe me…I always win." Or do you want more female clothes turning up in your locker at school? I didn't feel the need to add that last one. Could someone really be so much of a jerk?

"We'll see Max, when you step into the prom room with your arm in mine, we'll see. But just to test this out- I'll see you at my party on Friday or your friends, Ella, Nudge, and JJ, learn about you holding hands with a loser." Iggy's voice was sly and sneaky as if he was a freaking genius.

"Just because you're making me go doesn't mean I'll be cooperating and pretending to have a good time, you asshole." I snapped back. I had to be careful with my language in case my sister or brother was listening in as always.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Maximum. I'd hope you'd have a good time. There'll be drinks and we'll talk."

I wondered if he meant literally talking so I felt the need to reply, "You're disgusting." Then, I hung up. I'd go to his damn party all right. I sighed and stood up to place my phone in my pocket. I grabbed my shopping bags and turned around.

My eyes went wide as I saw my mom standing there in the doorway. "I heard you talking, I missed seeing Ella drop you off. Looks like you actually went shopping and bought stuff." There was shock in my mom's voice. "So," she narrowed her eyes a bit, "was that Fang you were talking to?"

Based on my tone and the way I was talking to Iggy, I bet she was hoping it was Fang. I wouldn't give her that satisfaction. "No, I was arguing with the insufferable Iggy Jones." That caught my mother's attention.

"The Jones live down the street, their rich and their boy is the top basketball player in the school. Is that the same Iggy that you're talking about?" My mother raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Because if you do mean him then I would like for you to try and be nicer to him." My mother sighed as she went to the kitchen and grabbed her wine glass. "Of all the people to be friends with, you choose that _boy_ over Iggy Jones."

"That boy has a name." I replied. "It's Fang and because of you, I can't even hang out with him at all. So, sorry mother, if I'm disappointing you again by not hanging out with Iggy "The Jerk" Jones because I thought all boys were off limits."

"Of course not sweetie," my mom was oblivious to the fact that I was pissed off. "I liked when you went out with Sam- he's got a very respectable reputation too. That Fang, no one knows anything about him except he dresses in black and had no friends besides you. That speaks trouble."

"No one may know anything about him mom, but I know everything about him. Can't you just trust my judgment for once?" I was close to yelling. My mom pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and her fresh make-up made her look older instead of younger. I wish I had Dr. Martinez for a mom. Ella was so lucky. She was nice to everyone.

"Just go to your room Max, you're yelling is give me a headache. You're father should be home by dinner. You can talk to him then. I don't want to deal with it anymore." I sighed and went up stairs to my room.

When I dropped my bags down and lay on my bed, it was a matter of five minutes before two curious little heads were sticking their way past the door. "Max?" I lifted my head to stare at Ari and Angel looking right back at me.

Ari and Angel both had blonde hair but Ari had dark brown eyes like me and Angel had blue eyes. "Come in," I groaned and sat up so that they could sit with me on the bed. Ari was only nine years old and Angel was eight. Mom put them in the same grade though so she could have the house to herself for a few hours sooner.

"Mom was telling us you were grounded from seeing Fang," Angel informed me as they both sat on the edge of the bed. I nodded my head. "And now you're being blackmailed by Iggy. I don't like him either Max. I met him once. He was kind of rude."

"Yeah, believe me, I know," I confirmed. "The guy practically has a jerk alert flashing around his head." Angel laughed. My phone vibrated and I grabbed it.

**Since you already broke the rules, want to go out tomorrow? Drive to the library.**

_Are we actually going to the library?_

**Nope, surprise. But that's your excuse.**

_All right. See you then._

"I bet that's Fang," Angel whispered to Ari and the two of them giggled. They had figured out we were going out after catching us making out a few times. Saying we were just curious what kissing was and figured as friends we'd help each other out passed as one excuse. You get caught five times and even an eight year old can figure out you're lying. So, naturally, Ari and Angel knew. They were loyal to me though and loved me with all their hearts so they never told a soul.

"Yeah, he wants to hang out tomorrow. If mom asks, I had to go to the library for a science project…oh crap, I really do have a science project, which I'll finish when I get home tomorrow night." School work was easy to forget most of the time around Fang until he'd bring it up and then forced me to go to work. Occasionally, he helped me with English because finding signs and symbolism is hard for me (I'm a very clueless person at times).

An hour or two later, after playing a game of Monopoly with Angel and Ari, and doing some of my homework, I heard the recognizable sound of the front door opening. I dropped the latest book to read for English and rushed into the hall and scurried down the stairs. "Jeb!" I claimed to see my father standing in the door. I rushed up to him and smiled.

I had met my biological father when my mom got divorced from her first husband (Angel's father). He was some rich science guy who did P.R. for some lab company set on preventing global warming. I had been twelve when I first met him so using words such as Dad were awkward for me. He was perfectly fine with me calling him Jeb and he was my favorite parent. He didn't care about reputations and actually encouraged my close friendship with Fang. "Some kids never speak with their friends after high school, but if you and Fang truly are best friends than you'll stay together for life," is what he had told me. I hoped he was right. I had a feeling he was.

"Hey kiddo," he ruffled my hair as Angel and Ari ran down the stairs as well. He had been gone the past couple days on business trip. "How is everything?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow at me as if already knowing I was in trouble. "Max, I got a call with your mother about you missing your curfew."

"Yeah," I ran a hand through my hair, "I was late for curfew."

"Well, she grounded you and I have to stick on your mother's side. When I'm not here, she sets the rules and you broke them," I nodded my head. A long time ago, I had resentment towards Jeb for never speaking to me and trying to contact me. I called him the worst person in the world.

But now, when we were suddenly "well-off" and my mother's personality rapidly turned towards her true colors. I had to pick someone and Jeb, at the moment, wasn't trying to split me up from Fang because of stupid reasons such as what the neighbors might think. I nodded my head to what he said, "Fine. I have to go to the library tomorrow, is that all right?" Jeb patted me on the shoulder as if he saw past the lie but he nodded his head. I suppose he knew. Most dads would be angry if their daughter was hanging out with a boy so much but, I wasn't stupid and Fang wasn't an ass. Jeb knew that unlike my mother. In her mind, Fang was a wolf with drugs and alcohol, leading me away from the wrong path.

"Thanks Jeb," I called out.

"Max, you make your own choices now. No one's making you do anything, sometimes, your parents are just doing what they think is best. But, going to the library was not part of your grounding. You're fine," he winked and then headed into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

Sometimes, I swear Jeb has more secrets than he's letting on but for the moment, I didn't care. He was letting me go see Fang tomorrow.

***********************

"So, where are we going?" I asked. Later that night he told me to drive over around three in the afternoon. Fang smirked and laughed.

"Impatient are we? Just hold on." Now I was sitting in his car, my own in the parking lot to the driveway. My mother didn't think twice when I said I had a science project that required research.

"Fang seriously, where are we going?" I was fiddling with the bracelet he gave me, my fingers spinning the wings hanging on the silver chain. I remember when he gave me this…

_"Okay, so say we don't tell anyone," I suggested. "We keep this all to ourselves." We had kissed several times and not once had it gotten bad or awkward. I was so nervous that our friendship would crumple and fall apart when in reality, it just got better. At the moment, we were chilling on my bed which was large enough that while he rested the normal way, I used his chest for a pillow and let my legs hang over the edge. Fang's fingers were playing with my head, which was oddly relaxing. _

_"I like it," he whispered. "Our little secret." I felt goose bumps when he said 'our'. One of his hands traveled down my arm and grasped my wrist. He lifted my hands into the air behind me so I couldn't see it anymore._

_I laughed, "What are you doing?" Then, I felt something rest against my wrists. When he let go, I pulled my hand back to stare at the chain glinting in the light. It was simple, beautiful, and even for a piece of jewelry, it was totally me. Did he know me or did he know me. "What's this?" I asked._

_"Our secret," he whispered. "Us, so that even though no one knows, they'll still see the bracelet. A symbol." Oh, I thought. How deep and meaningful. I lacked very much in that department but Fang made up for it oddly enough with his silent personality. Then he whispered, "You don't have to wear it."_

_"I want to though, believe it or not," I said with a laugh. "I hate jewelry but…not this, because…it's from you." And that was the honest truth and I adjusted myself so that I was only inches away from his face and gave him a kiss._

"We're here," Fang announced and I looked up. Oh yes! I love him. I practically leaped out of the car, stumbling on the edge, as I rushed out. Fang somehow with his slow pace, kept up with me. He wrapped his hand in mine, "Chill."

"This stuff is like a drug to me," I announced before he pulled open the door and burst of cool air greeted us. Cold Stone Creamery…mmm, my mouth had never produced so much saliva before. He was perfect. I had to make sure I never lost him, ever.

The line wasn't even long and I was happy because waiting would've made me more impatient than before. Fang was smirking, trying to laugh at my excitement. We ordered and then stepped outside to sit on a bench that watched the cars go by. When I checked the perimeter to find no one I recognized, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You know me to well," I whispered.

I dug into my cake batter ice cream with Oreos and whip cream. I took a bit and grinned. Heaven couldn't taste better than this. I stole a look of what Fang got and I began to laugh. He raised an eyebrow. "You have _pink_ ice cream! Of call the colors, Fang, really? Pink? It really helps your silent, mysterious, always in black reputation." He shrugged and took a bite.

I took my finger and scooped a piece of his pink, strawberry ice cream and placed it on his nose. "Oh yes, that totally works for you. I think you should wear pink more often. A real man can pull it off you know." I said with a laugh.

Fang smirked and pointed to his nose. "Get that off of me," he said. "Now." I laughed and leaned over to kiss the ice cream away. It _was_ a pretty good pink ice cream, I'll give him that. But still, I thought he'd got for chocolate, it was much manlier than strawberry. Oh well, that's why a love him.

Suddenly, my ice cream wasn't that interesting. I was still inches away from Fang's face and he was grinning. I knew he only did that around me. He leaned down closed the space between us. I would've tangled my hands in his hair but the ice cream was restraining me from doing so. Fang managed to wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me in. When…

"ZOMG!" Fang and I jumped apart but obviously it was too late. What did that stupid Z stand for? Well, that answer was not a big deal in my mind at the moment because when I looked over my shoulder, sure enough, there was Nudge but she wasn't alone. That kid Iggy hung out with…what was his name…oh right- Gazzy, was standing there with her. Oh geez. Two years of keeping this a secret and now all of a sudden, three people find out in the course of twenty-four hours.

Instead of dealing with it, I buried my face in Fang's shoulder and groaned.

* * *

**You guys are great, I had about 11 reviews for this story in two hours! That was great! So, I was so happy, I made this an uber long chapter for you as a special thanks. I only need 3 reviews (or a total of 130)! Then I'll post the next chapter as soon as you do (I already have it written out)****! BTW, I keep forget to mention this but I have black converse with neon paints splattered on to the canvas like Max. It's really theraputic if you're angry or stressed to just splatter paint on something. Try it!**

**Cold Stone Creamery is my crack,**

**flyerac1029**


	7. Secret 2

Secret 2

**Fang's POV**

All right, maybe Max was paranoid. For two years, we'd been going out without anyone knowing. I liked it like that. I had once dated Brigid Dwyer once and the ridicule we got for a few weeks just ruined the already awful relationship that I had only gone through to make Max jealous. I did not want anything to ruin what I had with Max so I agreed easily with keeping it just our little secret. But then two years passed and well, I wasn't totally against people knowing especially because of everything that was happening.

Max told me Monday morning as I picked her up down the street to go to school that she had a plan to control the situation. "I'll get Nudge to keep it quiet and you will talk to Gazzy, all right?" I sighed and nodded my head. How I was honestly going to get a fifteen-year-old sophomore who I had nothing in common with to keep his mouth shut about Max and I?

"What about Iggy?" I asked. I took a turn and parked my car into the typical spot. As I turned the car off I took a glance over at Max to find that she was thinking over something important. She's always thinking when she's twirling with that bracelet I gave her. The fact she wore it every day- well, it made me realize how much she loved me just as much as I loved her. In high school, no one would understand that it was real. As much as I wanted to brag that Max was my girlfriend, I knew it was better that we kept it our secret.

"He's says he won't tell anyone if I go to his party on Friday," Max whispered. "I don't get it. He has never once shown interest and he says he used to talk to someone about me all the time but he never said who." My hands clenched the steering wheel harder. I knew who…damn it.

_"One girl, of all of them, that you would go out with and actually have a relationship, who would it be." We were chilling out at the local pizza joint and by his terms "celebrating my new found single freedom" after dumping Brigid. Max was busy being grounded from staying out after school for not passing her English mid-term. I had warned her that there was an essay and she should've let me help her but she was so stubborn sometimes._

_All this time, she had been my best friend. Iggy was just my guy-friend, to talk about guy stuff that Max would call me a Sexist Pig for such as who I would go out with. I decided Igs could be trusted, "Max." I took a bite of pizza to see Iggy's mouth hanging open._

_Iggy and I, we had a good friendship. We had met back in the first grade and looked out for each other. He and Max never really met so my friendship with Iggy didn't cross with my friendship with Max. "Why her?" Iggy probably saw what everyone else saw, an eighth grade girl dressed in hoodies and jeans, trying not to be gorgeous. _

_"She's beautiful," I muttered. Iggy has oddly good hearing so of course he caught what I said and snorted. I guess he was just use to girls like Brigid and Lissa and Ella, obvious beauty right there in front of you. "She's smart too," I responded. "Funny, brave, and…amazing." I ducked my head down in embarrassment._

_"Sure," Iggy rolled his eyes. "So Maximum Ride, huh." Then I watched as he actually thought about it, "Yeah, I could see that."_

Naturally, Iggy and I went separate ways as he focused more on basketball and I focused more on…well, Max. Of course, once he knew that I liked Max, he asked me questions about her all the time. I always thought he was being a good friend. It never occurred to me that he was listening to what I said so that he might one day like her himself. Once, our separation had seemed like the course of high school. Now, it was all about a girl- my Max.

That was a secret I decided to keep from Max in that instant. She didn't need to know that I had once been buddies with the sexist pig that was now trying to expose our relationship to the school. "I don't want you going to his party," I stated simply.

Max looked over at me. She wasn't happy with my response. "I have to," she replied back and then she went to get out of the car. I did the same. I walked over beside her as we walked into the school. "Iggy's trying to ruin what we have," she whispered as I went to my locker. We were a bit early to school so the hallways weren't as crowded as usual. I opened the door to my locker and pulled a few books out getting ready for the next couple classes. Behind them I had a picture of Max and I. It was once when we went to a carnival and Nudge thought she was being funny taking a picture of us when we were dared onto the Ferris wheel the summer before we started going out. Max had her tongue sticking out and I was just smirking while staring at her. I knew I loved her even back then.

"Max! Fang!" Is there a GPS on us? Seriously, do we have chips in our arm that let her know where we are? Nudge came running over jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh my gosh, how long as this been going on? Why couldn't you tell us? I figured this is a big secret so I told Gazzy to keep it a secret. Wow, I guess you guys thought I would tell everyone but I'm not stupid and Gazzy could care less about you guys anyways. So, what happened? Did Fang ask you out Max? Or did you ask him? Or did you just kind of jump into this relationship."

"Nudge," Max stated. "Turn off the mouth or I will." Nudge shut her mouth and smiled up at us. "So you weren't planning on telling anyone?"

"No, you guys are really shy, I figured. You've probably been hiding it for years," Nudge stopped when she caught the glance that Max and I shared. "No way, it has been years!" Nudge laughed. "You could've told me Max, and Ella and JJ. They wouldn't have told anyone if you wanted it to be a secret. But that explains why you didn't want to go to prom with Iggy. Are you going to prom?"

"If Max wants to," I said with a shrug. That got a shocked look from both Nudge and Max. What? If Max was there, I'd be there. How simple does it get? I also had told her she could've told her friends. Ella, JJ, and Nudge might've been total fashion interested girls but they had Max's interest in heart.

"Maybe you're right about that Nudge, but…I just don't want everyone else knowing." Nudge nodded her head with understanding.

"So how long?" Nudge asked.

"Two years," Max informed her. Her brown eyes shifted over to mine and I felt myself smile over at her. She responded with a smile of her own. Did I ever say home much I love her? Before Max, I barely smiled or spoke as a result of just preferring being alone. But not with Max, I never wanted to be alone if I could be with her.

"No way," Nudge's mouth dropped open. There was a large applause down the hall and we all turned to stare down at a group of basketball players hanging out in the hall oblivious to the rest of us.

"So…you and Gazzy?" Max asked. "I didn't know you guys had a date."

"You're not the only one with secrets…but, to be honest, we gave it a try but we both agreed we've known each other too long that we're like brother and sister." Nudge shrugged it off. "That obviously wasn't an issue for you two," Nudge replied with a laugh. "Let's go find Ella and JJ so you can tell them. It'll make you two being in a relationship for real. And I thought you told us on the way to mall that you were grounded from seeing him? Well, we can help solve that." Nudge grabbed Max's arm to pull her away but Max stayed there for a second.

She checked back and forth, staying an extra long amount of time on the basketball players. Then she placed her soft hands on my shoulders and moved me so that I was standing with my back to the open door of my locker. "See you later?" She asked.

"Sit with you at lunch," I promised. All of a sudden, Max was quickly giving me a kiss on the lips, following an 'aww' sound by Nudge, before walking away. Her friends knowing would make seeing each other during her grounding easier. That was always a plus.

I headed over to the basketball kids when I saw a flash of blonde hair. I figured if we were trying to fix things up then I was going to help. I probably shouldn't have grabbed Max's hand like that in front of Iggy but I had to make it clear that he couldn't ask her to prom. She was my Max. I grabbed his arm lightly and made him face me. That of course resulted in everything going quiet and the rest of his teammates glaring at me. "Can we talk?" I demanded through clenched teeth, "In private?"

Iggy looked over both shoulders at his new found friends before staring back down at me, he had to be four inches taller than me but I wasn't scared. We stepped aside into an empty classroom where one of the teachers had probably stepped out for the moment. "So, if it isn't my competition for Maximum Ride." His smirk quickly disappeared. "Seriously, what do you want Fang?"

"We used to be friends," I reminded him as I crossed my arms and leaned against a nearby desk.

"Yeah, then you stopped talking to me. That's a different story. Had we still been friends maybe I wouldn't have gone after Max." Iggy shrugged. "I'm surprised you even had the balls to get her to go out with you," he laughed. My jaw tightened.

"Why do you want to go out with her?" I asked. I had to remind myself that I was in school and that hitting was very, very wrong.

Iggy laughed, "Because I've always had a slight interest in her. Max is different Fang, you get that. She isn't one to date someone because of popularity or fame or money. Max is the real thing." I hated that I agreed with him at that moment.

"Igs, leave Max alone," I said, trying not to sound like I was threatening him. "And as for us, I'm sorry we aren't friends anymore."

"And what if I don't leave Max alone? What if I keep trying to steal her from you? What if I succeed?" Iggy raised an eyebrow. I smirked as a form of laughter.

"You won't get her. Max and I are serious, Igs. And bother her, then you get to deal with pissing her off." I didn't want to sound arrogant but you go out with someone for two years and you can't not call it serious. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Then I stepped out of the room, glad to have a reason. I could see why Iggy wanted to date Max- she was like no one else. But I had won her heart.

Iggy- 0

Fang- 1

**************

At lunch, well, Ella and JJ were thrilled with the news. They practically dragged me across the lunch room and had me sit next to Max. "I still can't believe it's been two years," Ella said excitedly, "Congrats guys."

"Ella whisper please, it's still a secret," Max replied. I wondered for how long though this would be kept a secret. Iggy might not be able to contain his knowledge for much longer.

"Right," JJ said with a nod. "So how far have you gone?" I felt Max tense beside me. This was also a question that Max didn't want to be brought up. We hadn't gone as far as JJ was implying. That was one thing about our relationship- it was so personal, sharing it with others would be a challenge. I placed my hand on her knee reassuringly.

"Not that far, geez JJ, calm your crazy, hormonal fantasies." Max said with a smirk. Then her hand found mine on her knee so now I was holding her hand instead. "See why I don't want to go out with Iggy"" Max asked. Then she turned to look at me, "You should go to the party too. We'll hang out. Iggy never said you couldn't show up." I guess that wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like my parents would notice me missing.

"Sure," I nodded my head. I could make sure Iggy didn't try to make a move on her behind my back. He wasn't the same Iggy I used to be friends with. He was still big-headed from his popularity ranked. Once, he had just been a nobody like me. Max suddenly was staring up at me. Our eyes connected, we had a conversation, she knew I was going to look out for her and protect her because I wanted to, not because she needed it.

"I can't believe you guys are going out," Ella whispered. "It still seems strange." JJ and Nudge nodded in agreement and Max shrugged it off.

I still couldn't believe we started to go out. I think I loved her since forever. I just didn't know it all the time.

_I went to find Max, normally she walked to the park from her house on days when she wanted to be alone. I always found her though and she never pushed me away. Seventh grade was a tough year. Everyone was going through puberty and the whole big deal was who have you kissed and such. During a game of Truth or Dare at a birthday party yesterday, Max answered that she had never been kissed and everyone laughed at her…except me and real friends of course. _

_"Max?" She was sitting on the bench that overlooked a pond where a bunch of ducks was swimming. She turned her head and stared at me, gave me a slight smile then stared back out at the pond. "Come on," I called to her, "let's go for a walk."_

_Max stood up, she was dressed in torn jeans and a green tee shirt. Her wavy hair was brushed away from her face and caught the wind as she walked over to me. For a second, she stood inches away from me and dared to stare just as me for a moment. I guess she was trying to figure me out. She was always trying to do that. But I was impassive, emotionless, you get the drill..._

_"All right," she replied. Then, she was stepping around me and walking over towards the tunnel. No one bothered to go in there unless they were dared. It was normally dark for a third of the way but Max wasn't "no one". She walked assuredly forward, using her hand to push aside the vines that covered the entrance. I followed her in. "So why are you checking up on me Fang?" she asked, her voice echoing off the walls._

_"I look out for you," I informed her. I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Max was just perfect and she shouldn't have been laughed at like that. I knew she was trying to sound like it didn't bother her but I knew her well enough to know that it had. I could barely see the outline of the profile of her face._

_"Is it really a big deal that I've never been kissed?" I don't know why but I was thinking of that movie with Drew Barrymore that we had watched one time. She had graduated from college before being kissed. So obviously being a seventh grader never been kissed is not that big a deal._

_"No," I stopped and she stopped with me._

_"I just guess I'm not the type of girl that guys kiss," she muttered turning to face me._

_Out on a limb here, not wanting Max to hate me but wanting to cheer her up, I leaned down in the darkness of the tunnel and our lips brushed against each other. I felt an exciting pulse as for a few seconds longer we stayed like that. When I pulled away, I whispered in her ear, "Yes you are." She was just the type of girl that guys would kiss._

_I think she saw what I was doing here. I was helping her, doing her a favor as a friend because she mattered to me. "Thanks," she whispered. For some reason, I pictured her running away from thi._

_"No problem," I replied. Enjoying my first kiss- it wasn't that bad at all. I could see why kissing was such a big deal in movies and everything. Then, we were walking again towards the other end of the tunnel that was filled with light. We were just thirteen then._

_Who knew that I had just kissed the girl of my dreams?_

_I certainly hadn't at the time._

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the greatest reviewers ever. So incase you missed it Secret 2 is Iggy and Fang once being really close friends which will come into play later. The P-A-R-T-Y is next and it will most likely be in Max's POV with maybe a small Iggy POV. I want people to know that Gazzy and Nudge are both fifteen. Iggy, Ella, Fang, and Max are sixteen. Just in case you were confused. And no- there won't be Nuzzy, I just had to include the brother/sister feeling (without it being Max and Fang). And I hope- in a way- I'll make Iggy appear less of a bad guy. He has reasons. Oh- and a new enemy or two might make their way into the story! Very soon!**

**Going to eat breakfast now,**

**flyerac1029**

* * *


	8. PARTY! my imitation of Nudge

"PARTY!" (my imitation of Nudge)

"PARTY!"

See what I mean? Nudge, Ella and JJ had turned the music on high as Ella drove us over. I, of course, had turned down all help. I was wearing a blue sweater and jeans with my trusty converse. I sighed and rolled my eyes while staring out the window.

"Oh come on Max," JJ laughed. "Pretend like you're going to have a good time. Fang's coming as soon as he gets out of work. And who cares if the hottest guy in school is bribing you? You got the second hottest for a boyfriend!" A round of cheers was followed shortly.

"Are you high?" I snorted with a laugh. "Seriously, are you all high?"

"High on life," Ella replied.

I smirked. Okay, I could handle that. "What? Who says Iggy is the hottest in our school?"

"Aw, how cute, Max thinks Fang is the hottest," Nudge giggled. Well, yeah, but it's not like I was going to tell them that.

Eventually, we pulled down the street that was only a few turns away from mine, so technically, Iggy was in the same neighborhood as mine. We parked far from where the main house was. Then together we headed over to Iggy's house which was huge.

I had seen it when we were on the same bus route. Iggy had a two floor house with a five car garage. There was a large swimming pool, a patio, and a hot tub. The inside of the house, I wasn't sure about, but it was probably filled with really expensive things.

We stepped out towards the back, were it was pretty crowded. I wondered what the inside looked like. Ella pushed us towards a low rock wall and sat down. "I'll get us drinks."

"None for me!" I called out. Last thing I wanted was to risk getting drunk. I wasn't sure if there was alcohol or what not, but I was going to be careful today. I didn't want my life to be like one of those movies when the bad guy gets to steal a kiss from the vulnerable, drunk girl and the hero mistakes her for a slut when he accidently walks in a very easily confused scene. Doesn't that sound bad?

"All right, we're playing the rating game…Max, you are excused, being not single, but feel free to pick guys for us to rate." I shook my head to Nudge's response. "All right, how about him." Nudge nodded her head over to some guy with a laptop on his lap and glasses.

I stood up and walked away. I figured if I looked like I was going somewhere then people wouldn't stop to talk to me. I pushed my way inside.

"Max," I heard a slurred voice. I turned around. Of course, I had planned on normal, not drunk people bothering me. Instead, I got a drunk Brigid. "Hey," she slung her arm on my shoulder. The cup in her hand hit my cheek. I grimaced and ducked away from her. "What's up? We haven't talked in awhile?" It's because I hate you, I thought.

"No way, we just talked today when I asked you to move out of the way of my locker and then you replied that I should move my locker out of your way." She laughed as if that had been a joke between us. It hadn't. In fact, it had been very serious.

"Well, anyways, I was wondering, you and Fang are best friends right?" I nodded my head. It was the truth and Brigid wasn't that stupid. She pushed aside her red hair away and smiled when I got a positive response. "Then," she stated, "Could you see if maybe…just maybe…if he was considering taking anyone to prom. Namely me?" She took a sip of her beer.

"No, he doesn't do that kind of thing." He wouldn't want to go to prom. I know I didn't. We wouldn't go, so he definitely wouldn't want to go with Brigid. They had dated once…I remember those two awful weeks. He had been miserable. I was so happy that he dumped her. "Seriously, if I were you Brigid, I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Oh," she made a pouty face. I crossed my arms. "Really? See, because I thought…" But I walked away and Brigid didn't notice. She just kept on talking while I went into what looked like a safe empty hall. I sighed and sat down.

"Stupid people," I know you're probably thinking that was me. In reality, it wasn't. I lifted my up to find Iggy, with his head down, sitting down just a few feet away from me. He hadn't noticed me because he was shaking his head. He had a beer in his hand and his shoulders sagged. "Ugh," then he hit his fist backwards against the wall.

"Someone's pissed," I stated. Enjoying the moment to see Iggy the one mad instead of me. Iggy lifted his eyes up over to me in shock. I saw his jaw tighten. He was a bit angry. "So, who are these stupid people to which you are referring too?" I know- I know- curiosity killed the cat and all those lines of clichés.

"Everyone that's pretty much here. They're not here cause they like me or anything- it's cause I'm _popular._"

"Does the rich boy have a problem with the groupies?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied back. "You'd be sick of it too Max. That's probably why you stayed out of it." He shook his head, "And it's hard when your parents could care less as long as you're the basketball, top popular student, shoe-in for student council president. It's the whole reason I'm here. To make them proud, be their golden boy to brag about to their friends." He switched his voice to a high falcetto, "'Oh, did you see Iggy in the paper? Yes, he scored twenty points. He's bound to get into a wonderful college.'" Iggy sighed and rolled his eyes. I couldn't deny that he sounded wasted at the moment. "I fucking hate it," he pounded his fist on the wall again.

"Then quit the team or don't run for student council. Do something you want to do," I started. Iggy laughed as if that was a pathetic idea. "Come on, for once, don't be a jerkaholic, ball-less Iggy Jones and do something that says who you really are. Let everyone else know."

Iggy turned his eyes on me and smiled, "And you don't see why I like you Max." I raised an eyebrow…huh? "You could care less about my popularity. Even my parents don't get me…but in some strange way, the fact that you don't bull shit around my feelings and you're honest, it's the most real thing I've ever seen and that's the kind of thing I need." Then, he stood up, his eyes darted over to me, "Forget what I said. I'm drunk." Iggy walked away.

Glad to finally be alone. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my arms on my knees. I groaned and hide my face in my arms. Minutes past happily without being bothered until…Someone sat next to me. I peered up to see Fang. I sat up and leaned again him. "Hey, you're done with work?" He nodded his head. "Too bad you had to be late, Brigid was asking me if you'd go to prom with her, possibly."

He rested his forehead against the side of my head. I felt him laugh and I knew he was smiling. "No way, you know who I'm going with…that is, if she wants to go." I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Come on Max, help me out here, I'm seriously trying to ask."

"Does that sound like us? Besides, what happened to keeping this a secret? It's in the spring…that's like a season and a half away." I reasoned.

"Does that mean you'll think about it?" he asked.

"I don't do stuff like prom. Neither do you. That's who we are Fang. Why do you want to take me to prom?" I asked.

"Because, I want people to know about us." Huh…why? Why would he want that? "Always did in a way, but for you, I'd do anything." He reached down and wrapped his hand in mine.

I leaned over and kissed him. "Fine, I will think about it." He smirked before standing up. He held out his hand and I took it. Normally, I refused that but…he had spent two years not telling anyone about us for me. "You really are the best boyfriend ever," I whispered in his ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Eventually, Fang maneuvered us backwards so that I was leaning against the wall. His hands rested at my waist. He tilted his head and then, I was tangling my hands in his hair. We took a second for a breath. Then, I was pulling him back to me for more. Fang pulled me away from the wall so that his arms could wrap around me tighter. Just then…I heard a cough. Shit.

Fang and I separated but not completely. He stilled had his arms around my waist and my hands moved from his hair to his chest. Our eyes darted to the sound to find Iggy, very pissed, standing there. He crossed his arms.

"We were just," I started.

"Leaving," Iggy filled in. Fang and I backed away completely and headed towards the party where we would then leave. But, Iggy was not happy with that. He purposely stood in Fang's way. I was standing now with Iggy's back turned to me. I saw them stare each other down. I knew Iggy tried to make it look like he was whispering but he was loud enough for me to here. "Just because we were friends once, doesn't mean I'll forgive you for ditching me like you did. And now, you're just shoving it in my face that once again, you have something I don't. You've got real friends…you've got Max."

Fang's jaw tightened. "Our choices put us where we are Igs, either no one takes the blame or we share it." Then he shoved past Iggy, connected his eyes with my confused ones and tried his best to explain.

"Don't think I was done yet," Iggy's voice was pissed off loud. Not to mention he was drunk. He pushed past us. "Hey guys!" Literally, the entire world must've gone silent to listen to what he had to say. "Max and Fang are going out!" A lot of nasty names came to mind before I did what I did best. I made a dramatic exit.

I shoved Iggy a bit into a wall. Then, I grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him out of the party. I tried to ignore Brigid's upset cry and the laughter from everyone. Even my friends calling my name, saying it was okay, I ignored and just focused on Fang's hand in mine.

Stupid, drunk, basketball player for almost making me feel sorry for him.


	9. A Conversation and the Weekend

A Conversation and the Week-end

Something about a car is soothing, the engine running by that just makes you want to lean back and relax. Even if your secret relationship of two years had just been revealed to the entire school by a drunk idiot that wanted to date you.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Fang, my eyes focusing on the night sky out the window, trying to just watch the skies and nothing more. I heard the light music playing in the background. Ironically it was "Sometime Around Midnight" playing. Guess what time it was…sometime around midnight you say? Well, you're right. I sighed, "Why didn't you tell me that you were friends with Iggy?"

I shifted my eyes over to Fang, one of his arms was holding tight on to the steering wheel as the other was resting on the opening of the rolled down window. The wind pushed his black hair back and for the most part, his face seemed relaxed. He shrugged, his dark eyes catching mine for a quick second before turning back to the road.

"How long were you friends?" I asked.

"Since first grade until eighth grade," he stated as if he was telling me what day of the week it was. But seven years is a long time to be friends with someone. How come I didn't know? He must've heard my questions in my mind. "We hung out but for the most part, we kept to our sides of the popular scale…then, we stopped talking." There as simple and easy as that. Like playdough...you know what it is and you know not to eat it but, still, there's more to it.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, I had been thinking for a long time, "I-I don't want people to know, Fang…but now, they do." I was scared, nervous, what would happen to us? We had done well when it was a secret but what was going to happen now that it was out in the open.

"_**So there's a change in your emotions,**_

_**Your memories start rushing."**_

_Sitting out on the swing, I dragged my foot against the earth. My head hung down low as my hair dropped past my shoulders. I was humming underneath my breath. I felt the swing rocking back and forth and side to side. Then, a hand wrapped over mine and stopped me. A little bit angry, I lifted my head to glare at whoever had done it. _

_I recognized this kid from having seen him far away. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was strange- he never spoke unless he absolutely had to. "Are you using this?" He asked, gesturing to the swing. _

"_I'm sitting on it, aren't I?" I asked impatiently. Geez, maybe he didn't talk a lot because he sucked at asking good questions._

"_But you aren't _swinging," _he insisted._

"_Of course not," I responded, "You stopped me." Which reminded me, his hand was still covering mine, so I yanked my hand away. The boy seemed to notice. Just who did he think he was?_

"_I'm Fang," he said as if reading my mind._

"_Max," I replied, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to give you my swing."_

_He smirked, it was the first time I had ever seen him smile, "I know."_

_And from that day on, he always knew, Fang always knew what was going on in my head…_

Fang pulled to the curb, I would have a few steps to walk home. I unbuckled my seatbelt, a decision already processing in my head. "Max?" Fang sensed it. I moved myself towards him and swung my leg over so that I was sitting on his lap. I placed my hands on his cheeks and one of Fang's hand rested on my arm. "What's wrong?" Instead of answering, I leaned down and kissed him.

Fang's fingers applied pressure on my arm as I moved my head to get a better angle. Fang kissed back, his hand that wasn't on my arm traveled up into my hair. He tasted sweet and perfect. I intertwined my fingers together behind his neck. I backed away for a moment of breath, I was staring into his eyes. "Max?" Fang's voice was weak, as if slowly, he was starting to know what this was. Then, he pushed his lips back onto mine. This was the decider, he was trying to persuade me otherwise on what I was planning on doing. I allowed him that kiss and continued the minutes that passed.

I pushed away, "I love you." I maneuvered myself back onto my side of the car.

"Max," Fang pleaded.

"Just say it Fang," I ordered as I readied myself to get out of the car.

"I love you," but as much as he meant it, I could still see that he was hurt and upset.

I opened the car door and bent down to stare at Fang, "Goodbye." My eyes were dry and my face was a stone as I slammed the door shut. I saw Fang wince, trying to keep his eye contact with me, but I headed towards my house and eventually, I heard his engine turn back on. When he drove away, I let the tears fall down. Fang knew exactly what I was doing. I was saying goodbye for good…or until things heated down about us.

I went home and tried to fall asleep. I kept getting phone calls and texts so eventually, I shut my phone off. Even in the silence, I couldn't fall asleep. I tried to reason with my battling mind over how I should've handled the situation. I loved Fang. I wanted to be with him. But with everyone knowing, it would lead to problems between us. I didn't want to pretend that wouldn't happen. Instead, I cut it off now, for the moment, until we could be left alone and be ourselves.

**The next morning…**

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" I sat up straight and looked around to find my mother standing in the door with the phone in her hand. Uh-oh. She stormed in and raised her hand. I stuck my chin out as if to dare her. If she wanted to hit me then she should know I wasn't going to cower. She backed down eventually. "How dare you go against my rules? I just got a call from my friend who just heard from her daughter that you're dating Fang and that she found out last night at Iggy Jones's party!"

I rubbed my eyes and stared at my hands, "I'm not dating him, mom. Not anymore."

"Your damn right you aren't," she shrieked. Then, she went to my phone and held it up for me to see, "You can have this in a week. And you are no longer permitted to see Fang Loretts, EVER!" My mother was raging and most likely, trying to get past a hangover. I watched as she turned on my phone. I heard it vibrate, signaling that I had texts. I bet she was reading them. I knew who they were from…I didn't want to read them. My mother, however, then went to my voicemail and put it on speaker phone.

"_You have six new messages…Message one… 'Max, pick up the phone…please…it's Fang…call me.' BEEP….Message two… 'Max, why?' BEEP…Message 3… 'I need to talk to you.'BEEP…Message 4… 'Max, if I mean anything- what I am saying?'BEEP…Message 5… 'I love you'BEEP…Message 6..."_

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "Shut it off!" I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't take hearing his voice, so vulnerable. Fang never showed emotion but in those messages…oh god, it was ripping my heart out. My mother had this look on her face that was wondering exactly what Fang had done. It was me, it was stupid me. Fang didn't deserve to love a girl like me. "Get out, I won't see him, I won't call him, I won't talk to him, I promise."

"Why?" My mother asked curiously.

Suddenly Angel was in the room, Ari standing behind her, "Because, Mom, you're always going around showing off that you love Jeb because of the money and the attention it gets you and Max doesn't want that. She thinks true love is keeping it secret and holding on to only the one you love without the world knowing." How is it that she had said exactly why I kept Fang and I a secret but made it sound like a bad thing.

My mom, others, the ones that claimed their love to the world- it seemed so fake.

Now, what Fang and I had…it could turn in to that becuase of all those who would gossip about us, which is why I broke it off.

Let the world pass by with their assumptions without tainting our relationship.

Then, if Fang understands, we'll start over again.

It was, what you call in football, a Hail Mary pass that I was now taking.

Fate would determine how this played out.

* * *

**HEY! sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was trying to figure out how to write this scene. It's pretty hard. SO, just a summary- Max broke it off with Fang (for the time being) because she didn't want the fact that everyone knew and would be gossiping about them to ruin their relationship. I know you guys as the readers might not like it but it kind of is a Maxish move. And of course, judging by the voicemails Fang left, he obviously isn't giving up, so do not fret...**

**Going to do some more writing for not fanfiction work,**

**flyerac1029**


	10. Christmas Blues

Christmas Blues

I bet walking through school, hearing all the whispers go completely silent as all the bodies shuffle and turn to face you to wait until you leave so they can start talking about you has never once happened to you. I was glad to see that my mom had taken my phone. Something had told me that Fang had tried calling me, because that first day in English class with him and all others that followed, things had been silent and awkward.

Which is why, I was the most excited of everyone for Christmas vacation. By then, I had my phone back. I kept it off for the most part. Fang called at least once a week, leaving behind simple messages such as asking for me to call him, to say that he still loved me, and that I meant everything to him. It was hard, and my friends certainly weren't helping. Take right now for instance, when they decided to invite themselves over.

"So, I brought movies," Ella lifted some chick flick. As she started up the small television in my room, I was busy erasing the texts on my phone. "And guess who I saw at the movie rental store?"

"I know who you saw and I'm displeased with your attempt at bringing him up," I muttered. As it was I was reading the texts to try and get past them.

**I love you.**

**The rest of the world shouldn't matter.**

**Max…please. Just call me.**

**-Fang**

"Seriously though, to be honest Max, you know how Fang is all silent and doesn't smile." Yes, I was well aware of it. I had been dating him for two years. Not to mention, take in the fact that he had been my best friend since the sixth grade then yeah- I knew what Fang was like. "Well," Ella pushed a strand of hair of her face, "He's worse than he used to be." I gave her a skeptical look.

"It's true," JJ interrupted. "Sometimes, he'd respond to someone but now, he doesn't even open his mouth. He's completely lost without you Max." My phone vibrated in my hand. Frustrated, I threw it as hard as I could and watched as it smacked against the wall and then fell to the floor. Why couldn't he just let me be?

Nudge, however, was interested in what he had written. She felt the need to read it out loud, "Max, as long as I'm with you, I could care less about what they say. I love you. I wish I could say more." There was a round of "Aws" and "How cute." "SEE!" Nudge held the phone out to me, "See what he's going through Max? How could you be such a jerk and break it off because everyone else knows?"

"You know, I heard Brigid is considering making a move on Fang," JJ pointed out. That made me sit up more, which made the others smirk. I pretended to be interested in the t.v. and not what JJ had said.

"Well, it's the holidays. Miracles are bound to happen," Ella nodded her head.

"Let's just watch the movie," I said. I heard the entire room sigh in frustration but listen. We watched the movie, my phone vibrating several times while it happened…

** Day of Christmas Eve…**

I was standing outside of my house, enjoying the flakes of snow that fell down onto the ground. I watched my breath dance around in the air. Just outback, Angel and Ari were playing and probably building a snow man. Dressed up in a heavy winter coat, pants, and a black beanie hat that I had stolen from Fang last winter, I laid down and shut my eyes just to feel the snow falling on the ground.

I heard the sound of a car pulling into our driveway. My parents shouldn't have been home. They had last minute Christmas shopping to do as always. I ignored the sound, assuming someone was just turning around. I wrinkled my nose when a snowflake landed there. I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Hey," his voice was deep and a bare whisper. Among the white snow, he seemed like a strange anomaly of black, all alone and sad. I saw his black hair move with the wind and his lips were pressed in a firm line. "That's my hat," he stated.

"Do you want it back? Is that why you came all the way over here?" Before he could answer, I pulled the hat off of my head and tossed it over to him. It ended short. Fang eyes drifted down to the hat for a moment but he was instantly staring back at me again.

"That's not why I came," he replied. He took a step and picked up the hat. "You weren't answering my calls or texts." Of course I wasn't, I was trying to keep my space. Fang stepped over to me and held out his hand. I ignored it and stood up. Fang let his hand drop by his side.

"Then why did you come Fang?" Fang grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand towards himself. The hat was back in my hand as well as something else. I stared down at a gift, it was wrapped in red wrapping paper and a green bow was tied around it. Fang pulled his hands away before I could take it back.

"Merry Christmas Max," Fang leaned down and pressed his lips against my cheek. I remained still as he stepped back. His eyes stared at me as if waiting for my response or change of heart. He had the most amazing dark, chocolate warm eyes that made me forget I was standing in the snow. Fang turned on his heels and headed off to his car as I held on to his present. I watched his car pulled out of the driveway and head off.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered, too late. Then, I turned to my room upstairs and began to unwrap the present. The paper quickly came off and I held in my hand a paper covering the front of a picture frame. There was writing.

_Max,_

_You know I suck with words, I always did. But if there was anyone I wanted to talk to, made an effort every day to say at least one meaningful word to, it was always you. I know why you're doing this- keeping the distance between us so that what we have isn't ruined. But Max- I've loved you since we first met on that swing set. Nothing could ever ruin the way I look or think of you. Just know, I'll always be waiting…always. Because sometimes, people really do have soul mates. And I am yours._

_-Fang_

I dropped the paper and finally stared down at the photo, it was one I had never seen before but suddenly, I was remembering the day just as easily as if it was yesterday.

"_Fang?" I asked, I was resting my head on his chest as we hung out on my bed. He tilted his head to show he was listening. "What do you like about me?" I asked. I heard him laugh._

"_Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "Everything," he explained._

_That, however, didn't seem like a real answer. I shook my head, "No, that's not a good answer." I played with a strand of my hair. "Exactly what do you mean by everything?"_

"_You're beautiful," I felt myself blush. "You're smart. You kick ass. You're strong. You're my best friend."I smirked and stared up at him. He moved so that now my head was resting on the bed and he was lying on his side with his back to the wall my bed rested against. Slowly, Fang leaned down until we were inches apart. "Is that a good enough answer?" He asked with a smirk. A smile spread across my face as well. Just then, the flash of a camera went off, followed by giggles from Angel and Ari._

How Fang got the picture is a mystery to me but there it was now, a close up of Fang, his face hanging just over mine, his eyes bright with happiness as he smirked. I was there too, smiling wide. A certain light behind my window made everything but us blurry which made it focus on our faces. It was perfect. I placed the picture underneath my bed. Seeing it everyday would just remind me that Fang was right.

We were soul mates…but, that meant being together would be that much harder.

Time, just give the world time to let the gossip pass over, and then, we'd be reunited.

I was waiting too. If only I could tell Fang that.

* * *

**Chapter 10, always an epic moment! Tomorrow I'm busy so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update but I'll do it as soon as I can! I promise becuase you're some of the best reviewers I've ever had! THANKS!**

**Also, I'd like to say, if you haven't read my other story Maximum Ride: Regenesis then you should at least know that it's been nominated in Myrah's Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards 2! They're also still taking recomendations for nominees so I recommend at least checking it out, I found great MR stories to read becuase of it.**

**Hope this chapter was nice enough for you, still heartbreak, still has Fax.**

**BYE FOR NOW,**

**flyerac1029**


	11. Happy New Years!

"Happy" New Years

"Max?" I tried to hear Ella's voice over the loud crowd. "Just come to the party will you? Fang's not here so you won't run into him," she was screaming now. Everyone was busy having a blast at Iggy Jones's New Year's Eve Party. I was enjoying watching Dick Clark Rocking New Year's Eve Bash with Ari and Angel upstairs in my room while my mother had another one of her parties for all the adults in the neighborhood.

"I'm not going," I said into my cell phone. "I'm watching my brother and sister right now and I don't want to be anywhere near kids in school that are not you, JJ, or Nudge." I heard Ella sigh in frustration. "Seriously, not going and I'm too stubborn for you to change my mind. You know that!" Angel was dancing to Hannah Montana's performance at Times Square while Ari covered his hands with his ears.

"Max," Ella pleaded. "For once act like a hormonal teenager and go to a party. You're single and something tells me there might be someone here for you…or maybe you should give up on this break from Fang and call him up." I sighed, no way was that going to happen.

"I'm three seconds from hanging up on you Ella. Stop trying to do anything that involves with me and a guy, especially Fang." My eyes drifted to the bed where I knew the photo was lying underneath. I could almost feel Ella rolling her eyes at me. "Bye Ella, have a happy new year. Tell JJ and Nudge I say the same." I shut my phone closed before I could hear her response. I threw my phone for the second time this month and watched as it fell between the space of my wall and bed…disappearing forever.

By then the Hannah Montana performance (which would later be questioned in the news most likely) was over. Angel was standing there looking up at me. "I think you should go to see Fang," she suggested. "Just to tell him you're still in love with him," she reasoned.

"Yeah," Ari said nodding his head before grabbing a handful of popcorn. "You should do that Max. Besides, the way you spend your New Years is the way you're going to spend the rest of your year."

"Where did you learn this?" I asked.

"Mom was watching The OC again," he stated. I laughed. My mother and her shows, if it wasn't The OC then it was Days of our Lives or more emotionally challenged acting shows. "But seriously, why risk it Max?"

That was a damn good question- why risk it?

_Fang and I were celebrating New Years together. We had decided to screw the parties and the big deal counting down while playing a game of beer pong with others for this- relaxing in my bed room, sitting and watching the big ball drop. "Who came up with that?" I asked pointing towards the disco ball that was in times square making it's way down the poll. "Why not just a giant clock?"_

_"All I know is that a guy named Jacob Star made the first one in 1904," Fang stated. Of all the things to know, he knows about a giant ball dropping and who made it. "And it also signifies the old year dropping away for the new one." I raised an eyebrow, my first New Year's Eve with Fang as a couple and I get a history lesson._

_I laughed and he raised an eyebrow. "You're cute," I mumbled before giving him a quick kiss. Down stairs loud voices from my mother's party could be heard screaming and cheering after the countdown had finished (ever notice drunk people scream a lot)._

_"HAPPY NE-" I jumped away from Fang as my mother's loud voice echoed through the room. She stopped and stared. I could tell she was using the door as support. A look of disgust spread across her face. "Max," she hissed, "What are you doing?" But then, Angel and Ari were there, telling her to go back to her party. I sighed, completely happy to see her gone, and rested my head on Fang's shoulder._

_"Sorry," I muttered. Fang ran an understanding hand through my hair._

_"Next year, we'll go to my place," Fang promised. Next year…my heart skipped a beat._

"I'm going to his place," I decided. I grabbed a blue hoodie to slip it on. Angel and Ari were smirking with their success. I picked up my keys to the car and decided to sneak out through my window which was perfectly next to an easy to climb tree. You may ask why I was sneaking out like this…well, I wasn't about to go bother my mother's party while she's been drinking. All hell would break loose if I did. "Wish me luck," I called to Angel and Ari who were sticking their heads out the window to watch me. I needed all the luck I could get…I was performing a very unlike Max move.

I turned on the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. Sixteen minutes to midnight…one chance to make it right or else, I'd be spending my entire year all by myself- if what Ari said was true. I knew one think- Losing Fang forever was not a risk I was willing to take.

**Fang's POV**

I had my hands in my pockets, trying to listen in on the conversation, which was hard because I could only hear one side of it. "Max?" I heard Ella say into her cell phone, one hand pressed against her ear. "Just come to the party will you? Fang's not here." Of course, Ella was lying because I was standing right here off to the side of Iggy Jones's party. Technically, I wouldn't have been welcomed here if the school didn't know that Max and I were on a break.

So, I had come dressed in my black and wearing my emotionless expression. I honestly have never felt so emo in my life and I wasn't even emo. It was just the fact that being around these people without Max, it felt so pointless and ridiculous. But I was here _for_ Max, which is why I stayed.

With a little help from her friends (which sounds like a parody on a Beatles song), Ella had called up Max to convince her to come. It was a cruel sort of plan that Max at first would probably hate. But I knew the only way to convince her that we had to be together was to keep fighting, to keep seeing her. Max was stubborn, it was an asset and flaw for her at the same time, but I was also just as stubborn. Eventually, Max won't be able to fight anymore and she'll give in.

A hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me into the dancing crowd. Not one neuron in my brain considered this to be a good thing. I saw before me, Brigid dancing away in front of me as if I danced. Hell no- that is one thing I do _not_ do. I went to get a good football-field sized shape from her but she grabbed me by my hips and pulled me in. "Come on, dance. You know the best way to get over heartbreak is to find love again." Oh god, I bet if Max was here, she would be initiating the gag reflexes right now. I placed my hands on Brigid's shoulders and pushed her away. No way was I going to dance with her, be with her, or stand next to her in any way ever.

I could hear her pout as I turned my back to her and made my way back to Ella. "Is she coming?" I asked. My question was quickly answered when Ella gave me this sad face. The answer was a no, she wasn't coming at all. Damn it Max, why did she have to be so stubborn? Then again, I chose to fall in love with her. I can't just love certain things about Max, with her it's all or nothing. I definitely chose the all as you can see.

_Our second New Year's together, it was similar to the first in the sense that we were together and that it was a secret, which no one else could possibly know. We chose my house this time. My parents were never around. Max had found that interesting. She was sitting up next to me on my bed. I was rubbing the space between her shoulder blades, which she absolutely loves (it's cute really). "So why are your parents never around? Do they avoid seeing each other as much as possible like Jeb and my mom?" _

_Although Jeb was technically her dad and her favorite parent, Max always called him Jeb. I had met him once and he had actually approved of me, which is a weird thing for dads to do- accept the daughter's boyfriend so easily. I sighed as I tried to explain to Max, "They love each other…but they never intended on having me." I guess that was a good enough explanation. My parents loved each other so much they didn't want to share it with anyone else. I was an unexpected dent in that so they barely stayed in the house once I was old enough to take care of myself while they worked, went on vacation, and stayed together forever as if they never had a son. Don't feel sorry for me, I prefer it that way too. It was the reason why I was so silent really, I just never had much talking to do._

_"Hey, I still remember," Max said, moving on from the subject, "Jacob Star, 1904, to symbolize the old year dropping away for the new one." I smiled at her while she gave me this wide victorious grin. Max never ceased to amaze me. She wasn't like the other girls, if her life sucked she rarely complained about it unlike girls complaining about shit like their broken nails. Max placed her hand on my knee and brought me back from my thought on how great she was. "What?" she asked._

_"Nothing," I replied. What can I say? One-word responses are my specialty and Max totally had the hots for me when I did that. She laughed as if she knew what I was thinking and leaned down to kiss me. Sometimes, friends try to get together and its all awkward but not for Max and me. This was perfect with the way our mouths moved in time together and how her hands moved up to my hair just as mine moved down to wrap around her waist._

_I heard the unforgettable sound of a door opening but we didn't have enough time to break away. I saw my mother standing there. People always said she looked like me, and I could tell now because Max, who had never seen my parents before, was exchanging glances between me and my mom. "Oh, hello Fang." My mother stated, "Just letting you know I was only here to grab my scarf and leave. So sorry to intrude. Hello, I'm Fang's mother."_

_Max was blushing and sitting on the other side of the bed away from me. She lifted a hand casually and said, "Hi Mrs. Loretts. I'm Maximum Ride." I saw my mother tilt her head at the confusion of Max's name. I hid my hand in my face, hoping and wishing that my mother wouldn't go _there_ with Max's name. I hated hearing it from the guys in the locker rooms, especially when I couldn't defend her without raising up the question of us._

_"Use protection dear," she said before closing the door. I watched Max's shocked expression. We waited several minutes until I heard the familiar sound of the car backing out of the driveway. Had I seriously been so engulfed in Max that I hadn't heard them arrive? Oh god- I had a problem._

_"Sorry," I mumbled._

_Max shrugged and I saw that familiar look in her eyes, she was thinking. Sometimes, I swore she had a voice in her head and they were having a conversation. "What do you think? I'm mean, it's clearly unfortunate to have a parent walk in on you once on New Year's Eve but what is it called when you get caught twice by a parent on two separate New Year's Eves?" A sign, I thought solely to myself, that we should tell people and let them know that Max and Fang were together. But of course, I wouldn't tell Max that at the moment. It was New Year's and we had a lot more kissing to do before the count down even began._

"I'm going to her," I finally decided. If she wasn't going to come to the party under the false pretenses that I wasn't here than I was going after her. JJ and Nudge, who had been witnessing this entire thing, clapped and cheered me on. Just then, as I stepped into the crowd, I heard a voice.

"Like to dance?" I turned around and sure enough, there was Iggy (who wasn't staring at me for those of you who jumped to that conclusion). He was holding his hand out to Ella as the music switched to a slow song. My jaw almost dropped open but as you probably already know, I have a great sense of self-control.

Ella nodded her head and I almost lost focus of what I was doing. Maybe Iggy was moving on, which would be great for Max and I. Max- oh right! I had to go find her, there was only two minutes to midnight- enough to get to her house. I ran down the street to where I parked my car only to find it was block in. I could care less, I kept running towards her house.

Max, I kept telling my aching muscles from running. My pounding heart in time with my thoughts- Max…Max…Max…Max…Max…you get my point. My breath was a thick cloud pressing into my face as my hair was pushed away by the wind. I could hear the voices along the streets n their houses as they started the countdown.

_30…29…28…27…_

I pushed forward hoping to make it there on time. The thought of seeing her, the idea that she might run to me with her arms open, the very sense of feeling her lips on mine, it was enough to keep going.

_19…18…17…16…_

I found her house only to see that the entire bottom half was lit up with the familiar lights and people of her mother's New Year Party. I snuck behind easily to the back yard and lifted my head up to the one window that was lit up. I could almost picture her there, lying on the bed dressed in a jeans and probably a blue hoodie- she always wore blue during the cool of the late December winters whether she did it on purpose or not. I pulled out my cell phone and texted to her.

_3…2…1-_

**Happy New Year!**

…**look out your window.**

**Fang.**

I won't even tell you the number of minutes I waited only to find she didn't come to her window. I sighed and decided now would be a good time to see if my car was open. There was no skip in my step and the fact that I had run the path in about two minutes said something when I walked it back in a matter of more than four minutes. I slipped into my car, which was still blocked by the rest of the others, and found myself going nowhere.

"Happy New Year Max," I muttered to no one but myself.

**Max's POV**

He wasn't there. He wasn't home. I sat in my car staring up at the window that was his room. No sign of life.

_3…2…1…_

Happy New Year.

12:01

12:02

12:03…

…12:13

I finally turned on the ignition. I stole one last look up at Fang's room.

"Happy New Year Fang," I muttered to no one but myself.

* * *

**so... what did you think? The facts about the Times Square Ball is true although don't hold me for my word, it was on a website and it was the best and clearest definition I could find. I especially liked this chapter. Hope you did to. I'll update after just 1 more review is posted and for being such wonderful people, I'll give you the title of the next chapter. It will be called "Rumors and Secret 3".**

**Watching Great Gatsby for school research,**

**flyerac1029**


	12. Rumors and Secret 3

Rumors and Secret 3

**Max's POV**

_Ring._

Well- who could that possibly be? I stood behind the door and thought, maybe, just maybe, I would be left alone. The first week back to school had not been pleasant, especially with what everyone's been saying. That's when I heard a voice, "Oh god, what if she doesn't answer because she's dead? What if she's dead, seriously? I'm serious!" Only one person would ever talk like that, so I sighed and reached for the door, pulling it open.

Nudge turned around from where she was standing, dressed in a short jean shirt and a purple tank top. Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail. She jumped and wrapped her arms around me, "Oh geez! Max, why weren't you answering your phone? We thought you were dead or something. And what took you so long to finally answer the door!" I patted her back and then attempted to get out of the hug.

JJ and Ella stood there smiling and rolling their eyes. When Nudge finally backed away, I found the ability to breath and therefore answered the question, "Umm, I'm not sure where my phone is…last time I had it was…oh right, when you called me on New Year's Eve and then it _fell _behind my bed. I should probably go get that. You guys can come in. Ari's over at a friends house and Angel is up in her room reading some book." I started up the stairs to my room and heard my friends following closely behind. "So you tried calling?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ella exclaimed a bit to enthusiastically. "We waited the entire week for you to spill about what happened on New Years but you never did so we decided to finally ask you. When you weren't picking up your phone, Nudge here panicked and forced me to drive us all the way over here." I laughed. Nudge would.

"What do you mean what happened on New Years?" I asked. "Nothing important really happened," I added. Except there was the fact that I went to go find Fang to find he wasn't at his house. Which meant at school, things had been strange, awkward, especially with some things that I heard.

I finally got in my room and went to my bed. I reached in between, "Can someone look from the bottom and tell me where to reach?" JJ went ahead and bent down to look.

"What's this?" I looked over my shoulder to see JJ picking up none other than the frame with the picture of Fang and I.

"Fang's Christmas present," I muttered. I kept reaching and trying to find my phone. How did I forget that it was here? "JJ, can you tell me if- never mind." I felt my fingers wrap around the familiar rectangular shape. I went and laid on my bed. Staring at the phone I found that I had a few missed calls and a few texts. I turned to find that they were all strangely silent. "What?" I asked.

Nudge took the picture from JJ and practically shoved it in my face. "Do you not realize how cute this is? Come on! What guy would do this? He's perfect, Max. I'm sooo jealous. No wonder you kept him all to yourself. Now will you please tell us what happened between you two on New Years?"

I shook my head, going through the message from Nudge, JJ, and Ella, deleting most of them. "Nothing happened," I replied. "I went to his house and he wasn't there. I waited until 12:13 before I finally left. So what makes you think something happened between the two of us on New Years?"

"WHAT?" Ella practically leaped onto my bed as she sat down. I sat up and tilted my head to stare at her. "_You _went to go see him? But- but-, he was at Iggy's party with me while I tried to convince you to come."

"You tried to trick me into seeing him?" I asked. I have to admit I was quite perturbed about that.

"That's not the point," Ella continued. She shook her head. "He _left_ the party to go see _you_ at your house. But you weren't there, so then, you guys missed each other and went on for the rest of New Years alone. That's what the rest of your year is going to be like too."

I smacked myself in the face, "Let me guess, you got that from the OC?"

"Doesn't matter where I got it," Ella snapped back (which is as good as a yes for me). "That is the most tragicest moment I have ever heard. And yes, that's a word." Since when was Ella such a patron of broken loves? Last I checked, she wanted to go out with Iggy Jones because he was popular.

I finally got to the last message- hmm, it was on midnight New Years Eve…

**Happy New Year!**

**…look out your window.**

**Fang.**

I dropped my phone, I groaned "Oh…my…god." Nudge instantly reached out for the phone and I didn't stop her. The other three stared at the phone. "He used an exclamation point which is saying a lot cause it's Fang…he must've thought I was here and that…that I refused to see him." I covered my hands with my face. I took in a breath and then…"Did you hear what they're saying in school?" I finally asked.

"What?" JJ asked. All of them were pretty much realizing the extent of what had happened. Fang and I had come so close…only to find that we were completely apart now.

"About prom…" I stated simply…"I heard that Fang is going with Brigid. Maybe, on New Year's, he gave up on me because he thought I gave up on him." I covered my face with my hands. "So, maybe that's the truth, maybe Fang really is going with Brigid to prom. And it's all my fault.

**Fang's POV**

Max…does she love me? I shut my eyes and thought about it.

_"I hate summer," she complained. She practically had her head sticking out the window. It was the worst temperatures of the season and we were driving her car, which had a broken AC. I gave her a smirk as I focused on driving. Max never did like focusing on driving, she liked taking watch of the views passing by. I let her do that, I preferred keeping my mind on one thing._

_She let her head rest back in the car. Then, her long fingers fumbled with the buttons on the radio. She paused at a song and to my surprise, she started singing along. "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been." Max revealed a wide grin and pulled her feet up onto the edge of the seat and hugged her legs. The wind brushed her hair away from her face and the sun was shining just behind her. Perfect…I didn't need a camera, my memory was good enough. "Where are we going?" She asked finally, loosing her patience._

_I shrugged, "I'm just driving…to a place I know." The road had changed from pavement to dirt now and we could both smell the wild life around us. Trees shaded us from the sun as I drove on until finally, I found the perfect bank along the river and pulled in. _

_"Woah," Max whispered. The view was gorgeous as we stared out at a small stream that was deep enough to go swimming and fishing in. I had found this place once, when I used to ride my bike alone. It was the perfect place for writing and for solitude. But if I was okay with one person knowing of this place well- I think you know who that would be._

_"It's our secret though," I told her, "No one else knows." We stepped out of the car and Max didn't hesitate. She ripped off her flip flops and then, fully clothed, ran into the water. I laughed lightly to myself as she dunked her head underwater. Then, she faced me and gave me a wide grin before waving her hand._

_I took my shoes and socks off and went in as well, heavy jeans and black shirt and all. "Go underwater," she told me, "It's nice." This was our second summer going out and I couldn't believe I waited this long to tell her of this place. There was no regret in her knowing. I shook my head, I didn't want to get my hair wet. Max didn't like that answer._

_She reached over and pushed down on me with all her force. She wasn't weak Max, let me tell you. She was probably stronger than me in a way. I found that amazing and not embarrassing. I gave in and let her push me under the water. It was after that I was completely soaked and still underwater that I pulled her with me. When we were both underwater, I pressed my lips against hers. Our heads came up in the air and remained kissing. I felt her smiling._

_We swam around and splashed each other for around twenty minutes. Then, we went to sit up on a tree. Max was swinging her legs and her hair was curling a bit from being wet. She's amazing…I thought…I can't believe I have her. I'm in love. Max leaned against me and she smelled sweet like a flower, better than the ones in the woods around us._

_"So, hate summer now?" I asked casually._

_She turned around and gave me a large smile, "Not when you're around." Then I saw something in her eyes and I knew…even if she didn't know, that she was in love with me._

I sighed and opened my eyes to see the dull ceiling of my room.

_I_ was going to prom…

Going alone, but I wasn't going to deny the rumors that I was going with Brigid. If Max thought I was going with someone else, she'd show up and take me back. I knew she would- just like I knew she loved me way back then on that summer day.

Like I told her, I was still waiting.

This was my secret for myself and no one else.

* * *

**I know, you're probably wondering- why doesn't Fang just tell her? BECAUSE- Fang has to do things in his own way. It's Fang after all. =) Well, did you like it? Any comments? If so, there's a convenient little review button at the bottom of this page that you can push! (Woohoo!) So, I'm going to update possibly tomorrow... depending upon the response. AND- I've decided that this story is going to be longer than I planned, which I hope is good news for you!**

**Watching Lifetime Movie Network and having a good laugh,**

**flyerac1029**


	13. Encounters and Secret 4

Encounters and Secret 4

I enjoy being alone...yes- it's very nice and different from the past two years of my life. Back then, all I did was spend time with Fang or when I wasn't with him, my friends. So, you can see how some just plain Maximum Ride time is actually beneficial...ah, who am I kidding? I'm freakin' bored out of my mind. It's almost impossible for me to think of things to do. Entertaining my mind apparently requires others.

"Here's your order," the waitress said as she stepped at the end of my booth and placed down a large cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake. My stomach growled while my mind tried to think of the normal, 'person' response to this. I had gone three weeks- it was now in Febuary- and it was Valentine's Day. I was completely alone in a resturant looking as pathetic as a grown man in a pink tutu. Before I even could say thank you, the waitress was gone. I sighed and began to slowly eat my food. Hmm, Valentine's Day...

_A piece of paper? I thought...it's Valentine's Day and my best friend just gave me a piece of paper. Does that mean anything? Should I bother to open it? It's eighth grade and there were plenty of prettier girls than me to like-like so I figured it was safe. Besides, that one kiss in seventh grade we shared- that was just a favor he did for me. Fang was a good friend- scratch that- he was a great friend. Living without him was like living without water (so he was pretty dang important)._

_We were sitting in history class learning about the Roman Gods. My teacher was having us focus on Aphrodite- the Goddess of Love in celebration of the world's worst holiday (yet loved by 60% of all girls who I think were all in my class). I tried my best to unfold the paper without getting anyone else's attention. I lifted my eyes over to Fang who was trying not to look at me and give away the fact that I had a note in my hand. Finally, it was opened and I went to look at it._

_I once said,_

_"I've had better days."_

_Then, she reminded me,_

_"But today has only begun."_

_Once I blinked, twice I thought_

_My heart skipped a beat._

_As I realized the truth,_

_in the softness of her words._

_And now I know,_

_any day that begins with her._

_Is the best day_

_That I will ever have._

_Woah, that was great, amazing. I lifted my eyes up to stare at Fang and he was staring back. I wondered who he was talking about..._

Stupid me back then... he had been talking about me...now that I think about it. I sighed and took a bite of a french fry. At least I had some good comfort food. I hate Valentine's Day. I really do now.

"All alone, should I be surprised?" I frowned before I even lifted my eyes to see who it was. Cocky grin and stupid good looking eyes and all that makes him the popular king of my delusional high school. I'd give you a guess but something tells me you already know. Iggy grabbed a fry, which pissed me off even more. NO one steals my food- no one.

"What do you want?" I snapped before taking my plate and moving it closer to me. If he tries to grab anything on my half of the table and I swear I'll punch him in the face. Suddenly, Iggy's grin disappeared and he rested his hands on the table.

"I wanted to apologize," he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," he said back as his response. Then he rolled his eyes, "And...to let you know, it's over, for real. I'm not interested in you- at all." He smirked and crossed his arms. What game was he playing at? He seemed to see that I didn't trust him. Iggy rolled his eyes and sighed, "I screwed up- acting the way I did. I know for a fact that it will never get you to ever like me. Maybe before I was such a jerk, I might've had a chance." I doubt that. "But...the point is, what I did was wrong and I was wondering if maybe...we could be friends?"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" I retorted back. I took a bite of my burger. To be honest, talking to someone was pretty nice. Ella was busy off with a guy she had started dating (as to who I didn't know). JJ had to work and Nudge was busy doing some shopping with her mom. "You are good at tricking people. How else would you be the most popular guy in the school and be a completely rude, jerk, who helped ruined the only relationship I ever had?"

"Well, I deserved that remakr first of all. How is it not a trick? Well, let's just say, I'm looking for a second chance...I got a good look at myself at that party. I was drunk and stupid. Call it a very needed wake-up call. And, well, I missed the real friendships. Like Fang and I- we were tight friends. The kids I know now- I'll lose contact with them as soon as graduation is over. Fang and you...well, you guys seem to have that lifetime quality kind of thing."

"We did," I agreed, "As of now, not so sure."

Iggy smiled, "I think you guys could make it." Was this seriously a new Iggy? He seemed honest...what had changed him? Just then a ring tone was playing, a Michael Jackson song, and he went to answer. "Hello?" Suddenly, his entire persona just relaxed and Iggy leaned back in the booth. "Yeah? All right, tonight, six. Make sure to look good." Then he shut his phone. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked. "Told you Max, I moved on...and well, being less bitter and angry and stupid made me see a girl who I've known for awhile. She caught my eye and I caught hers. You want to know who it is?" I nodded my head and Iggy motioned for me to lean in. I agreed but I placed my hand under my chin- ready for a quick attack in case he tried anything funny. "It's a secret- to shock everyone at prom. She said I should tell you...I'm dating Ella."

Woah- what?

"She also wanted me to give you this," then he placed something in an envolope on the table. I went and opened it...it was a ticket it to prom? "She had already bought hers when I had bought two tickets and asked her. She said you should go and steal Fang- especially if he's going with Brigid. I don't like her either- she's obnoxious." Iggy had that look as if he could almost pull off being the Joker with his evil plans. Then, he stood up and gave me a grin, "I'll see you later Max and hopefully, you'll be coming to prom. Remember- formal wear required."

I shook my head and I placed the ticket on the table. "Don't expect anything from me, Igs. Especially anything with the words 'formal wear'. Fang made a choice. I made a choice."

"But you still have choices to make-" Iggy retorted before waving goodbye and leaving the resturant.

I hated that he was right.

* * *

**Adjusting to my new schedules and less time. So I'm sorry it took so long to update. So what do you think? I'd like to hear your guesses on how the next chapter (which is the prom scene and so far my favorite planned) is going to go. Think out of the box- really. **

**This is how WTDK is going to work:**

**Chapter 1-14: Part I- Secrets, Gossip, and Prom**

**Chapter 15-??: Part II- Summer-Senior Year-Boys**

**Chapter ??-??: Part III- College, Life, and All That**

**Obviously, I don't have everything planned out and this isn't permanent so any suggestions are fully appreciated.**

**I enjoy pasta, faux hawks, and English class,**

**flyerac1029**


	14. Doing this Maximum Ride style

Doing this Maximum Ride Style

To go…or not to go- that is the question my friends. I just happened to have the answer already. And not to mention, I had very good reasons for it.

For one, it was formal wear. Second, I didn't want to see Fang and Brigid doing make-out time on the dance floor.

"Max?" Angel stepped in the room and was attempting badly to carry something. "Ella said to give this to you. It's an old dress of hers that she thought you might want to wear to prom." Angel huffed and dropped it on the bed. I stared at what I could see…which was one of those fancy dress bags that protected it. I couldn't see through it so the dress was a complete mystery. "I think you should go. Don't you think she should go, Ari?"

My brother had stepped into the room. Slowly he nodded his head before going to sit on the bed beside Angel. I crossed my arms and glared at them. "Guys, I'm not going. This is not my thing…at all." I would've stomped my foot if it didn't look so immature. Angel was actually staring at my feet as if expecting me to do so. No way. "School is bad enough to see Fang every day and not talk to him."

"So talk to him," Angel replied. I sighed and smacked my forehead with my hand. If only I had someone to give me advice on what to do who wasn't a little girl. Angel raised an eyebrow and smiled, "It's not like it's _that_ hard Max. You say 'hi' and then he says 'hi'. I think even Fang can manage that."

No, what Fang could manage was total silence. Barely a glance my way. Not that I blame him. Brigid Dwyer was so much better than me I guess, especially since I blew my chance on New Years.

"Angel, life is complicated. It tends to be all the time. The most uncomplicated thing for me is to either go to prom or not. I'm not going," I went to my desk and sat in the chair. In the right bottom drawer, I kept a few things that were important that I was distractedly looked at all the time including the poem Fang gave me and the picture frame which I moved over there once Ella, Nudge, and JJ had seen it. My eyes were being drawn to it.

"No it's not that hard Max, just go," Angel waved her arms towards the door. I smirked. The simplicity of children…I miss it. "The dress looks pretty I bet, Ella wouldn't give you something that wasn't?" I was about to reply to her about the purple dress incident from shopping with Ella but that would've been troublesome. "Are you honestly going to let Brigid win?"

Damn it, Angel knew me well. She had this victory smirk on her face as if she already sensed that she had me. I narrowed my eyes. Ari laughed, "Yeah Max, are you a quitter?" Hell no, I thought, but I wasn't going to tell them that. "Fang is going to date Brigid," then he made a face.

You're probably wondering how they even know Brigid. Well, it's a small town. And Brigid's little brother whose nickname is "Omega" (yeah, I thought that was weird too) is the school bully a few grades above them.

"No," I replied, "I'm not a quitter." All of a sudden, Angel jumped down from the bed and turned to the dress bag. I heard the unzipping. "Doesn't mean I'm going," I retorted.

Angel and Ari both snickered. "Yes it does," Ari said. "You can't stand giving up, which is what you're doing if you don't go."

"Just do it Max," Angel told me. Then, she pulled out the dress. Stupid formal wear rule, otherwise, maybe I would've gone in sweatpants and a tee shirt. Angel passed over the dress, I stared it up and down. It was a white dress kind of like that "Love Story" video. Ella had this? I grabbed it and stared at it. "Ask yourself," Angel replied. "Do you love Fang? If so, then, you're going." And of course, I loved him. I loved Fang and I didn't want to give him up. Damn logic.

***

I pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant/clubish area where we were having prom. I was approximately thirty minutes late. My ticket was at my side. I had on my splatter paint converse shoes and last minute, I grabbed the sweater I had bought when I went shopping with Ella, Nudge, and JJ (a.k.a. when Iggy had the short skirt in his bag). I stepped out and slipped it on. The black fabric hung down to my waist and made my white dress less…dressy. I wish I could see the silver wings on the back. I took a deep breath and stepped forward with a full concentration on not tripping over the long dress that covered up my sneakers.

There was a deep pounding of the music. Slowly it died out and I heard some strumming of guitars. I went through the door and was astonished. The ceiling and walls were covered in bright white lights that sparkled and shimmered. The dance floor was packed with people. I caught Ella and she was actually there with Iggy, which was still a shocker to me. I was about to step forward, to find someone, a friend, who might've seen Fang when I saw him.

You know how Moses or Jesus or whoever parted the sea for people to cross? Well, it almost, kind of happened just then in front of me, except for, it was a bit different. Timing would have it that people staggered away from the center of the dance floor and there he was…alone? Fang was dressed in black everything, no tie, with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were casted to the ground but as he came into view, he would of course look up to see me standing there.

Maybe I was invisible to the rest, I felt no other eyes on me but his. Slowly, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and rushed over to me in a fast walk. The music was playing and damn, it felt like a movie, except, this isn't perfect Hollywood.

Just as soon as I started walking over to him, I forgot that I was wearing a dress. I stumbled and fell…yep…fell. I sat there, sort of pretending that falling was exactly what I planned. I huffed and pushed my hair out of my face before rolling up the sleeves of my sweater. I heard the snickers as suddenly, a pair of shiny black shoes were in front of me.

I lifted up my eyes and I saw Fang smirking. "Want to get out of here?" He reached out his hand. Do you know how good he looked? Well, he was so hot that I forgot to ask any questions about Brigid and deep down, something told me, maybe it was just a rumor after all. The look in his eyes told me that he loved me. I took his hand and let him help me up. Fang was still waiting for an answer, I kissed him on the cheek- not caring who saw- and gave him a smile. That was enough and he squeezed my hand before pulling me towards the door.

***

_And it starts, sometime around midnight_

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself _

_for a minute or two…_

The tires made that familiar sound of running over rocks and dirt creating this pulse in time with the song that was playing. It was the same song when I had told Fang good-bye over stupid people. All it took was seeing him again to realize how much I needed him…is that strange?

_As you stand, under the bar lights._

_And the band plays some song _

_About forgetting yourself for a while._

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile._

Suddenly, he stopped but he didn't turn the car off. Instead, he turned up the music and then got out. I shortly followed, because it's Fang. I love him. That about says enough doesn't it? Fang sat on the hood of the car and I followed (which took some time might I add because I was still in a dress). "This," I told him, touching the dress, "Is of the upmost inconvience." Fang smirked. "What?" I asked.

_And that white dress she's wearing_

_You haven't seen her for a while._

"You look good," Fang replied, simple and said. "Are we together again?" I winced, I never should've placed ourselves in a position where he would ever have to ask that question. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged myself. I nodded my head before resting my chin on my knees. "Nice sweater," Fang remarked. "And shoes." There was a tone of amusement. Slowly, we were going back to us.

_But you know, that's she's watching._

_She's laughing, she's turning._

_She's holding her tonic like a cross._

_The room's suddenly spinning._

_She walks up and asks how you are._

_So you can smell her perfume._

_You can see her lying naked in your arms._

I smirked, gave him a nice smile and laughed. "Well, you don't expect me to honestly go through with the formal wear." He stared out at the silent river. I finally had the time to break my stare from him to see we were at our place…the secret spot that no one knew of. "I'm sorry," I whispered, placing my head on his shoulder. I felt Fang press his head against mine. His arm snaked around to my shoulders. "What are you thinking about?"

_So there's a change, in your emotions._

_And all these memories come rushing_

_Like feral waves to your mind._

_Of the curl of your bodies,_

_Like two perfect circles entwined._

_And you feel hopeless and homeless _

_And lost in the haze of the wine._

Fang moved, just a bit, which caught me by surprise and I almost fell over. Noticing my clumsiness, Fang wrapped his hand in mine and helped me off the car. We walked towards the edge of the water. I was going to point out that he didn't answer my question, when he answered it. "You of course," he said as if it was so darn obvious. I would've responded, but you know, it's kind of hard when lips are crushing against yours. I was so wrapped up in Fang that I barely noticed when he picked me up. Then, I felt myself flying and it was the greatest feeling there was until I hit the cold water. Fang jumped in after me. If he wasn't so silent, he would've been laughing out loud at my shocked expression. Then, a round of spashing and kissing was initiated.

_Then you walk, under the streetlights._

_And you're too drunk to notice,_

_That everyone is staring at you._

_You just don't care what you look like,_

_The world is falling around you._

"You're going to die," I muttered through chattering teeth minutes later when the chill finally hit me. I rushed towards the surface, hugging my damping sweater to my body. Do you know how hard it is to walk in a sopping wet dress? If you don't then I would like to inform you that you are lucky. Fang followed behind and I only knew because I could hear him. Then, his arms were around my waist and turning me around. "I hate you," I whispered, lightly hitting his chest. I didn't mean it, I couldn't. I had been away from him so long that I couldn't stand to step away from him now. Instead of saying else, I went to him and pressed my lips against his. Screw the prom, screw the kids in high school, I had Fang…that was just enough for me.

_You just have to see her._

_You just have to see her._

_You just have to see her._

_You just have to see her._

_You just have to see her._

_You know that she'll break you in two._

Fang and I broke apart for air and then I shivered. Both of us were drenched, all because of Fang but I kind of enjoyed it. This was more like my kind of prom than being at that resturant and trying to dance. "What are we going to do about this?" I referred to our appareal. "It's too cold out for wet clothes," I replied. It was April and night time after all.

"Body heat?" He suggested and smirked. I hit his arm and watched as he mockingly rubbed it as if he was in pain.

I suddenly wrapped my arms around him again and hugged him, "I missed you." A tear literally fell but my head was on Fang's shoulder so he couldn't see. He wrapped his arms around me as well and squeezed hard.

"Me too," he whispered. He kissed my hair and I felt the familiar skip of a heart.

"I tried to find you on New Years," I informed him.

"I know," he whispered back.

"I loved the picture," I continued.

"Yeah, I figured," Fang responded.

"I missed your short answers that make me feel as if I talk too much." I lifted my head away from his shoulder and stared him in the eyes. I sighed, "That was cheesy but I don't know how else to make you understand that I regret ever breaking us up." I bit my lip. Fang leaned down and kissed me quickly.

"Max, I _know_." He kissed one cheek. "I always knew about everything there was between us." He kissed me once more on the lips before grabbing my hand and bringing me back to the car. "Your car is at prom," he reminded me, noticing my curiosity.

"Right," I said with a sigh and he caught my disappointment. "I don't want to leave, it still feels surreal to be here." Even if I was soaking wet and cold, I didn't want to leave behind this being with Fang moment. Fang's eyes connected with mine. I gave him a quick smile, "You know I love you right?"

"I know Max," Fang said.

"Then you should also know why I don't want to leave," I replied.

"I do."

"Then tell me," I responded.

"Because just like me, any time that's shared between the two of us, you never want it to end."

* * *

**I apologize for the lateness in updating. I did make this chapter longer than most for you guys. I'll be updating Alternate and The Diary of My Mistakes and What If soon, just not right at this moment. Most likely by this weekend. **

**I'd like the time to announce some news. One- Maximum Ride: Regenesis was nominated for a Fang and Angel award (aka, the best Fax award and then the best action award). Two- Delanie from The Diary of My Mistakes was nominated for a Total award (Best Original Character).** _This website is www dot mrawards dot yolasite dot com_**. Also, Faceless Author nominated this story as well as Regenesis and The Diary of My Mistakes for a few things on the Myrah awards ( SO THANKS FACELESS AUTHOR). As for the rest of you who have nominated my stories and are reading this- Thank you as well. As you can see, I am happy with this because I never expected nominations.**

**So, this is the end of Part I. I'll post the next chapter ( the begining of Part II obviously) as soon as I can.**

**Going Back to the Future,**

**flyerac1029**

***This chapter is dedicated to all of you constant reviewers- you know who you are =)***


	15. Summer Paranoia

Summer Paranoia

"Max, can you do me a favor?"

Ella pulled me aside. Nudge, JJ, and I were helping her get ready for her summer long time as a camp counselor. Me? I was working at the ice cream store across from where Fang worked at the movie place. Now, my friend was staring me straight in the eye, holding my hand. I could see this was going to be a big deal…and I wanted no part of it.

"Promise you'll do it," Ella replied. Normally, I'm not one to be making promises until I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. "Please?" I nodded my head, and Ella was perfectly fine with that for a response. "Make sure Iggy doesn't do anything." I sighed.

Since prom, things have been different in a way. Fang and I were together, people knew about it, and Iggy and Ella had started dating lightly. Of course, now she was asking me to make sure he didn't go cheating on her. I was hit with a set of large brown eyes that were extremely sad and begging. "Fine," I promised, "I'll do it." A set of arms wrapped around me and Ella hugged me.

***

Fang raised an eyebrow as he relaxed on the bench in front of the movie store on break. "So let me get this straight, you have to check up on Iggy and make sure he doesn't cheat on Ella?" I nodded my head. Fang shook his head, took a sip of my milkshake, before saying, "That is so messed up." Casually, he placed an arm on my shoulder and I leaned in.

"Believe me," I replied, "I know how weird this is. Can you believe we're going to be seniors this year?" It was coming fast- the whole future at an alarming rate. Fang nodded his head while taking another sip. "And _stop_ drinking my milkshake. I paid for this." Fang rolled his eyes- pretty much reminding me that he paid for a lot of things for himself which I took (such as the black sweater I was wearing now).

"How exactly are you going to check up on Iggy?" I sighed as a response. Truth was, as much as I would try, Iggy was the kid whose family spent half the summer across the ocean in a non-English speaking country. I couldn't exactly follow him. In fact, there was two weeks, Ella told me, that he would be here and then he was off to Spain, France, and other wonderful places. Fang tightened his hold on my shoulder as if to say I better not get Iggy interested in me all over again.

Great thing was Iggy just got over me. It's hard to explain but he's a weird kid and I didn't want to pry into why Iggy just didn't like me anymore. "Don't worry," I assured him. I turned my head towards him and kissed him quickly on the lips. Of course, I always get carried away and what was supposed to be quick turned into a full make-out scene.

"Eww gross, PDA right in front of your job Fang is not good." I backed away at the sound of the voice. Standing at a short 5 feet 5 inches, Benjamin Smith, stood there with his arms cross. B.S. as we like to call him, was the tee shirt with a button up shirt kind of kid who could tell you every little known fact in the world. (Did you know that a rainbow forms an 84 degree angle from the ground to its highest point? No? Well, B.S. knew that). Running a hand through his majorly long blonde hair, B.S. frowned.

"B.S.," Fang groaned. I chuckled at Fang's frustration. Before I could listen to another B.S. fact, I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. Fang watched me as he always did. Across the street, JJ and Nudge were waving their hands in the air. I'd be working with them this summer as well. "Work?" Fang asked. I nodded my head. "See you later?" He asked. I kissed him again. B.S. made a grossed out noise.

"Shut up B.S., why can't you just find yourself a girlfriend so that you can leave us alone?" This wasn't the first time he ever interrupted Fang and I making out (okay, some times were liable excuses because it was while Fang was working but…you get my drift). B.S. shrugged.

"I'll walk you over," Fang stood up and slipped his hand into mine. "I still have five minutes," Fang replied over his shoulder to B.S.'s already pissed off face. B.S. was the manager so he always had this in charge sort of expression.

"I've got a girlfriend!" He called as Fang and I both walked away. I stifled back a laugh. I heard B.S. mumbling to himself.

We were already at the ice cream shop in half a minute. JJ greeted us with a great giant smile. "Iggy's got a party tomorrow night. I suppose you're going? I am, I got a date and everything." I would've asked who it was but Nudge was already interrupting.

"Max, where are you applying for college? Did you get your SAT scores yet?" I grabbed a white apron and began to put it on. Nudge was scooping some teen girl's ice cream (the girl was barely aware of this and was staring at Fang). "Are you and Fang going to try and stay together?" I lifted a hand to tell her to stop.

I went to the register, Fang leaned against the wall across from me. My eyes connected with his and he gave me a smile. "Are we?" He asked. I hadn't thought about college. I shot Nudge a look that told her why she would even bring up something like college. "All right, got to go." He leaned over and kissed my cheek which was his way of saying we would talk about college later. The girl who was buying her ice cream shot me a dirty look. I watched Fang walk out the door.

When it shut behind him, Nudge moved on from her conversation. The girl with the ice cream was chasing after him. I watched as Nudge replied, "Does it ever worry you that you've been with Fang for too long? What if he's moving on?" The girl had stolen Fang's attention, not all of it, he was looking between her and the building where he worked. Five seconds after talking, he was walking away from her, trying to avoid her. She was a persistent one because she grabbed his arm and turned him around. Fang was really annoyed. "Max? Do you think you and Fang will make it through college?"

Fang and the girl exchanged a few words. Normally, I don't think far ahead into the future but I never looked into a future without Fang. "I don't know," I replied watching as the girl finally walked away with a rejected look. "I never considered college and Fang in the same scenario," I replied with a shrug. Everyone groaned.

Well, at least I had some food for thought for the rest of this slow day.

Fang and I…what was our future?


	16. Summer Party Time

Summer Party Time

Drama- I prefer to stay out of it. But somehow, it finds me.

So, we were going to a party, Fang and I, I mean. I had to go to make sure Iggy was being a good boyfriend. Fang was going to make sure that any remaining feelings that Iggy might have for me didn't resurface. I was not at all excited. I could be at Fang's house watching Back to the Future. Instead, I was playing the babysitter.

"This could end really bad," Fang stated as he drove us towards Iggy's house. I kept my eyes on Fang. His hair had gotten a bit longer since last year but he looked as hot as always. He had a short sleeve black shirt and dark washed jeans. "Really bad," he continued. He quickly glanced over at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Or not, Ella's probably just really paranoid." I responded back. Fang's car pulled into a parking spot that was a good walk away from Iggy's house. I'm sure we would've parked closer if it wasn't for the fact that there were cars blocking up the rest of the way there. Fang turned the car off and we sat there in almost complete darkness. All we had for light was the blue glow of the dashboard.

"Max-," Fang's hands still rested on the steering wheel. "I just want to be with you." Huh? I thought. Fang turned his eyes over to me, watching me carefully. "Where ever you go, I'll go." Oh- the whole college thing. I honestly didn't want to think of it. Yes, I wanted to be with Fang but what if we went to the same college. What if we held each other back? What if Fang could get into a better college than me or vice versa? As if reading my mind, Fang continued, "You, Max, that's all that matters."

I reached a hand over and placed it on his arm. Fang was watching my movement. I undid my seatbelt and leaned forward. Fang responded as well and we kissed quickly. When I backed away, I could still feel his breath on my cheek as I whispered, "I need you too Fang." I watched a smile spread across his lips. "Can we go to the party now?" Fang responded by nodding his head.

Stepping outside, I walked around the car to the sidewalk where Fang was waiting. He draped a protective arm over my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist. As we got closer to the party, there was an obvious loud sound of music and chatter. I noticed one girl puking to the side, which was not a great start to this night in my opinion. When we were at the front door, I gave Fang one last look. "Here goes nothing," I muttered.

"Down the rabbit hole," Fang returned. We both smirked before stepping in. The party was at full blast, probably because it was ten and hadn't started too long ago. I was trying my best to search among the crowd for familiar faces that I would like to see. "No way," I heard Fang whisper. I looked up at him to see his eyes set over at the far corner of the room. I followed his gaze to see J.J. but she wasn't alone. She had mentioned a date but it was the last person I ever expected to be here.

"B.S.?!" I said. Turning his head at the sound of his name, B.S. looked over to see Fang and me. J.J. was suddenly walking over to us now. "You didn't tell me that B.S. was your date," I informed her in a quite whisper. J.J. laughed. "Well, just give me a moment to wrap my mind around it and then I'll calm down. I lifted my eyes to see that B.S. was talking to Fang about some new movies coming out on Monday. Fang's eyes told me that he wanted to get out of it. "Hey, let's see what's going on outside," I wrapped my hand in his and started to pull him away.

"Don't be late for work!" B.S. called out. I heard Fang groan and I started laughing. Instead of heading outside, where everything was probably just as crazy as it was inside. I led Fang to the hallway where we hung out during Iggy's last part. We sat down and leaned against the wall.

I rested my head on Fang's shoulder and sighed. Fang chuckled and I shot him a look. "You're doing a very good job looking for Iggy," Fang reminded me. Right, I was here for Ella. Five minutes of alone time though didn't mean anything. Fang rest an arm across my shoulder and his thumb massaged my shoulder. I shut my eyes. Obviously, parties aren't my thing and I clearly don't handle them well. I hadn't been there for a minute and I was already sitting down in need of a break.

Laughter, really obnoxious laughter, echoed down the hall.

Quick…you get one guess….

….

….

….

….

….

If you guess Brigid, you were right.

If you didn't guess Iggy, then you were wrong.

Fang and I stared at the two of them. Brigid looked a bit tipsy- maybe it was her heavily hairspray red locks that were throwing her off balance or maybe it was the booze. Anyways, Fang and I went unnoticed as Iggy stepped into the hall, looking quite pissed. "You're drunk Brigid," he noted. Well no freakin' duh…I thought.

Brigid wrapped her arms around Iggy but he stepped away. Slowly Fang and I stood up. Iggy finally saw us. So did Brigid. "Oh, sorry, I guess this hallway- hiccup- is occupied." Then her eyes locked in on Fang. Iggy was completely ignored. Did I mention how much I hate girls who get themselves drunk and then make fools of themselves? Well, I do. Brigid walked forward towards us. Iggy was shaking his head in disgust. "Hey Fang," Brigid slurred while trying to look provocative.

"Seriously," Iggy complained. "Brigid, get a friend to drive you home, you are wasted."

"I'mnotdrunk," Brigid muttered.

"You just tried making a move on Fang," Iggy retorted with a laugh. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards the end of the hall. "You're drunk." I caught Iggy roll his eyes as Brigid left us. He turned to us, "I've been trying to avoid her all night and she would _not _budge. Have you talked to Ella recently?" He turned his eyes to me, because not only does Fang not really talk to Ella but he doesn't really talk as you should know by now.

"No, not recently. She had me come to keep an eye on you." It had been two weeks since Ella left. I saw Iggy's face drop but I wasn't sure why. "What's going on Iggy?" I watched as he shrugged. "Seriously."

"Nothing," Iggy replied. Then, he turned on his heels. "I'll see you around." Iggy waved a hand over his shoulder before he made his exit.

I turned to Fang, "What was that about?"

Why did Iggy look so upset?

Fang shrugged and went to wrap his hand reassuringly in mine. "Let's go."

But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on between Iggy and Ella that I didn't know about...

* * *

**I hate not updating fast for you guys. I apologize. I hope you like the chapter. The next one will be at the begining of the school year. **

**Peace to the out,**

**flyeac1029**


	17. Secret 5 and College Applications

Secret 5 and College Applications

"Max?" Ella pulled me aside. School had been in for a week and I can tell you, senior year? Not much different than the other three years of high school that I previously encountered except…well, everyone knew Fang and I were dating and Ella was dating the most popular guy in the school. You see where this is going? No? Well, you will.

We stood in one of those random nook and crannies that you find in schools. For example, we were standing in this little concave in the building that held no specific purpose asides from existing. We were completely hidden from the rest of the school crowd and no one could overhear anything of importance. "Can you keep a secret?"

Hmm, let's think about this. Who managed to keep a secret relationship for about two years from the rest of the entire school? Uh, me, that's right. Can I keep a secret…I almost laughed out loud but I obviously have more self-control than that. I nodded my head, crossed my arms, and leaned against the wall to wait for Ella's secret to come pouring out.

"Well, I…I met someone else and…I have feelings for them…and I don't like Iggy anymore." What?! This is total Gossip Girl material here. Maybe I wouldn't be able to keep a secret after all. So I spent part of my summer making sure Iggy didn't cheat on Ella, which he didn't, only to have Ella move on! Oh come on, seriously? "I think…I think I just liked him because he was popular but, we don't have anything in common." I knew that, Iggy and Ella together was like a tiger and a puppy. Yeah, that's how bad it was, but…Iggy was totally smitten with Ella. This was not going to end well. "Don't tell anyone." Ella pleaded.

"I won't," I replied. I rather pretend I didn't know. I mean, come on, I do not want to get mixed up in this kind of drama.

"Not even Fang," Ella warned. Darn it, I tell him everything. Fang always knows when I'm not telling him something.

"I won't tell Fang," I promised. But there were no guarantees. Fang reads me like a freakin' billboard with flashing lights. "Ella, who is it?" I asked, just because that's just how I am. Curiosity didn't kill the cat. It killed the girl named Max.

"Uh…that new kid…Owen." Which totally made my stomach drop into a pool of acid and shrivel up in pain. Owen was this jock that played football with Iggy, he always joked that he was the omega experience when it came to sex, and was into drugs. This was what I knew about the guy after about a week of school, and no, I wasn't going off rumors, this is what I heard myself. And I caught him once smoking weed when going to meet Fang by his car. The guy was just bad news. Fang hated him too. Ella caught my reaction, "Max, he's not like everyone says. He's really sweet." And a total sexist pig, worse than Iggy used to be. Oh geez, how the hell did Ella fall for a guy like that?

Instead asking for a reason why or even saying anything at all, I took a step out into the hall among the crowds of school kids. I couldn't even look at Ella- this Owen guy, he was bad news, just plain bad news and I would have to make sure to protect her. And guess what?

Well, you know that whole phrase "Speak of the devil" thing. Well in my case it was "Speak of the sexist drug addict football player". I had my eyes on the ground so I bumped into his wide, hard chest. I swear, this guy was built to kill people. His dark eyes glared down at me. "Max," he gave a sly grin. I almost barfed in my mouth. "Where's your boy toy?" I sneered at him. He laughed as my reaction. "You're cute when you're angry."

"You're ugly when you talk," I snapped back.

"Then why don't we go do something that doesn't require talking," he raised his eyebrows. His blonde hair was greasy and his grin was pure out evil. There was nothing nice about this guy. What the hell did Ella see in this guy? I shoved passed him and I heard him chuckle. "Fine, I guess I'll have to suffice for that friend of yours…Ella. She's easy enough." I stopped and turned around. The rest of the school crowd was walking around us, ignoring us, which was strange. It was as if everyone was too scared of Owen to get involved.

"Stay away from her," I warned.

Owen's grin went wider, "Too late Maxie, I've got a date with her tomorrow night." My entire world went to a crashing top as Owen turned around and disappeared into the crowd. What was I going to do?

***

"Max?" Fang placed a reassuring hand on my knee. I hate today. Thursdays are great days, don't get me wrong, but my entire focus was on Ella and Own going on the frickin' date. I couldn't even enjoy just being with Fang like I always did.

We were sitting on the ground, our backs resting against his bed with a bunch of forms splayed out for college applications. "What's wrong?" Fang asked, leaning in close enough so that I could feel his breath on my cheek. His hand left my knee and pushed my hair away from my face. "Are you worried about college?" He asked, because I was trying my hardest to keep Fang from finding out about Owen and Ella. He hated Owen's guts, Fang failed at hiding that from me. Not everyone hated Owen though, to the popular crowd, he was practically the new Iggy. Aren't kids in high school messed up? The fact that they practically idolize Owen makes me sick to my stomach. Ella was one of them.

Fang, of course, wasn't completely off either. I was freaking out about college too. He was convinced at going where ever I went but Fang, he was a genius compared to me. I didn't want him holding back his opportunities for me. For example, I got a 1600 on my SAT, not bad right? That's about average. Fang managed a 2020, without courses and without studying. That's past average. He deserved better…

I'm sorry, are you getting fed up with my feeling sorry for myself?

"Max," Fang whispered, he kissed my cheek. "Tell me what's up." His eyes were pleading and begging and I was about to give in. Telling Fang is what I did but…maybe, I was overreacting and Ella was better off with Owen than with Iggy. Sure, she was going to start cheating on him but was that my problem? No, I shouldn't meddle, it was one problem of mine that I had to control. Fang's eyes narrowed, "Something's wrong."

"Fang," I replied, "I'm worried about Ella." He didn't give any signs of emotions, he just listened. Was he perfect or what? Most guys would be interrupting right about now. "She's got a date…with…Owen." Fang's jaw tightened but again, he didn't immediately react. On the outside, he was calm and collected but I knew he was furious. "Tomorrow night and I'm worried about what might happen." Fang's hand reached out for mine and he squeezed it.

"Just tell Ella, that if anything goes wrong, to give call you and that you'll be there for her, all right? Because it sounds like you can't change her mind about Owen." Fang pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. "We'll do what we can Max, and hope for the best."

But even with Fang protectively holding me the way he did couldn't erase the feeling that something was bound to go horribly wrong.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry again for the long update. BUT...if you guys can get 6 reviews for this one chapter (or bring up the total reviews to 391) than I will update as soon as you do so. Can you do it? I believe in you. And believe me when I say you want to read the next chapter, it's very important.**

**Also, Regenesis was the runner up for Best Action on Outside Joke's MR Awards so woo! **

**And I've started a new story called Maximum Ride: Apocalypse and it's about Max learning to live without Fang. Also she finds out her role in saving the world and it's not what we expect! Relationships will change and Max must get herself together before things go ka-blooey.**

**Enjoy the life,**

**flyerac1029**

* * *


	18. Tragic Ends

Tragic Ends

You know what I don't get? Football…I mean, it's a bunch of guys running into each other over a weird shaped ball. My eyes found Ella, standing in the crowd cheering for the home team. Her boyfriend, Iggy, was throwing the football to her crush, Owen. People were screaming obnoxiously and the cheerleaders were doing whatever the heck they do.

I was standing in the far corner, leaning against the back of the bleachers while Fang stood beside me. I kept shooting him glances to see if he was checking out the cheerleaders…which he wasn't. Tonight was supposedly the BIG game because we were facing our rivals. How this rivalry started, I'm not sure, but it's definitely a mutual hate. Our team was hitting their team harder than anyone else all season and vice versa.

I was wrapped up in one of Fang's extra sweaters that he always kept in his car. The black fabric sort of made me blend in with the darkness which was cool because I hated people staring at me, which happened a lot whenever I was with Fang. And when I say people, I mean all the girls who ever had a crush on him. Hehe, I like making girls jealous.

I took a sip of hot chocolate because it's the best drink in the world. Where I live, it may be September but the nights are really cold. Fang casually placed his arm around my waist and I looked up at him to give him a smile before resting my head on his shoulder. On the outside, I looked like a happy go lucky teenage girl with the best boyfriend around. On the inside, I was a paranoid, nervous wreck wondering how Ella's date with Owen was going to go tonight. Ella expected a wonderful time. I expected otherwise.

"Stop worrying," Fang reminded me. How could I not worry though? Ella was going on a date with the sexist pig of all time. I thought Iggy was a jerk but now, he was probably one of the nicest guys I knew and Ella was going to break his heart for an asshole like Owen. "Everything will be fine," he reassured me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I hope so." Later tonight we were going to Iggy's party because he insisted that we go. He was honestly try to make up for his past actions last year. Fang and him were actually hanging out on days when I was busy. My eyes went back to Ella cheering on Owen more so than Iggy. I wonder if he knew what she was doing. Or was she just going to break his heart as if he was nothing?

"Max," Fang got my attention, placing his hand underneath my chin, "Just know that you've got me." We started one long kiss that for sure was a lot more exciting than some football game. I felt my worries melt away.

***

"Max?" I picked up my phone and heard the voice. The loudness of Iggy's party made me step outside. Fang stayed inside, watching me go. "It's Ella." I heard her voice shaking. Oh god was the first thought that came to mind.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At the football field still, I want to go home." She let out a small cry.

"I'll be there in five minutes Ella, don't worry. Stay on the phone with me all right?" I went to my car and turned on the ignition. "Ella, what's going on right now? Are you hurt?" I pulled out of the driveway. I wasn't even thinking of telling Fang where I was, I was just too focused on Ella.

"Um, well, Owen and some of the guys are behind the bleachers smoking and…well, he's just being a complete jerk. I'm sorry Max, I just didn't know who else to call." Ella was crying now. I was almost there as I rushed through the empty streets.

"Ella, I'm going to call Fang, just to let him know where I am, all right? You stay somewhere where you can be safe. I'll call you. If you don't want to be found, set your phone on vibrate, all right?" She agreed as I hung up the phone and dialed Fang. He picked up on the first ring.

"Max?" He was confused, probably because he still thought I was at Iggy's party.

"I'm picking Ella up at the football field, she's upset."

"What?" He was upset and angry. Of course he would assume the worst. "What makes you think that you'll be completely safe?" I grinded my teeth and didn't answer. "Max?" He asked to make sure I was still there as I pulled into the school parking lot. "Answer me," he practically yelled.

I winced because I knew he was just trying to protect me. "I'm there. Don't worry, all right?" Then I hung up the phone and called Ella again as I stepped out of my car. She didn't pick up which scared me. The football field was right in front of me and the lights were still on. I could barely see the outline of two people, one much larger than the other, in the shadow of the bleachers. I heard a scream and that's when I began to run.

Adrenaline pumped quickly through my system as my hands coiled into fist. I heard a deep, loud voice screaming and yelling. "You think you're too good for me? Is that it? You slut." I watched Owen's hand raise in a fist and in two quick seconds, I pushed Ella out of the way and took the blow right in the cheek.

My entire head was spinning with pain as I turned my attention to my best friend, "Run." Ella nodded her head and ran off as I turned to face this stupid idiot. "You just pissed me off Owen." I swung a fist right into his gut but he barely felt it. This was a guy who was used to being tackled every day. A simple punch wasn't going to do anything.

"Max," he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, we were in a real fight. I had never been in this situation before. One on one but I knew that if I wasn't careful, I'd lose the fight. He was a lot stronger than me. Before I had time to punch him again, Owen managed an up-cut to my side. His fist pounded deep into my stomach and I grunted in pain. I winced and almost fell to the ground as my knees slightly gave way.

No, I wasn't going to just give up so easily. I was Maximum Ride. I fought for myself and I was going to take care of this guy for treating Ella the way he did. I swung and managed to connect with his jaw. Owen's head jerked sideway for a second before he was back swinging at me. He managed to hit me so hard in the face that blood pooled in my mouth and I fell to the ground.

Owen was then punching me and kicking me while I lay there, too disoriented and in pain to get back up and fight. My entire body felt like it had been cracked open. "Max!" I heard the voice over Owen's grunting with each hit he provided on me. I let out a cry as a response as I took Owen's foot in my stomach. All of a sudden, Owen's attack stopped, although the pain still remained there. Minutes later I heard a loud blaring noise and voices, someone placed their hands on my face and maneuvered me so that I was resting on their legs. I was barely conscious.

"Max…oh god…don't die. Max, no." Fang…it was Fang. Through my hazy view I saw him, and he was crying, literally. Tears were there in the corner of his eyes. I felt my eyesight go shortly after. "Over here!" He yelled. I was in the darkness now, my body was slowly pulling away from the pain. "We're over here! She needs help!" I moved towards the dark where I'd be numb.

_Pain, pain, go away._

_Let me live another day._

**I know, it's kind of dark this chapter and really upsetting. And this is a sad cliffy...I'm sorry. I really apologize for this but this is how the story goes.**

**Don't be mad,**

**flyerac1029**

* * *


	19. Facts of Life

Facts of Life

**Fang's POV**

_She's going into shock._

_Heart rates going up._

_Oxygen mask._

_Head trauma, it's serious._

_Five minutes, let's hope she can hold on that long._

The words of the paramedics were running through my head as I sat in the crappy plastic chair. I had called Max's house and no one answered. Max's dad was always away at work and her mom was always at parties. I knew that easily, it was just a known fact about Max's family. Angel and Ari were probably out at a friends' house. I shook my head. Max, oh god. The thoughts were too overwhelming to stop.

_Max…always being the hero. Didn't she realize what kind of trouble she could get herself into? I was driving to the high school to make sure Owen didn't try hurting either her or Ella. My fists tightened on the steering wheel. One thing about Owen was I wouldn't put it past him to hit a girl._

_I pulled in, seeing Max's car was empty. I stepped out of my own car and I saw Ella crumpled on the ground. She was crying. "Ella!" I placed a hand on her shoulder and she stared up at me. Where was Max? Then I heard a muffled scream echo out. It belonged to a voice I would never forget. "Call the cops," I yelled knowing it was bad if Max was screaming._

_I dug my feet into the pavement that led to the bleachers. Rocks scattered across as I kicked them in my run. I saw someone crumpled on the ground and a much larger figure kicking and punching. Oh god, pain and anger seared through me as I realized it was Max. Owen was doing this to Max. In one swift moment, as soon as I was near Owen, I tackled him down to the ground. I straddled his chest and began swinging my fists at his face._

_Owen was strong, Owen was powerful, but he didn't have the rage on his side like I did. I was losing control almost as my fists swiped at him. Blood pooled at his nose and mouth. "You- son-of a-," I stopped to realize that Owen was unconscious and I had yet to look at Max. I stood up and went to her. _

_Blood pooled around her like a sickening halo. Owen hadn't held back an inch of his strength. Sirens were getting louder in the distance as I went and placed Max's head on my lap. Words slowly came out but I wasn't really thinking of them. Tears slipped down my cheeks without my permission. Max's eyes stared up at me for a second until they fluttered shut. Then I was calling out for help praying and praying to whoever was listening that they wouldn't take Max from me._

"Umm…are you the boy that came in with Ms. Ride?" A voice called out and I shifted my gaze to the rest of the room in front of me. A nurse, blonde and about forty, stood a few feet in front of me. I nodded my head wearily, wondering what sort of news I would be getting. "Well, she's sleeping right now, she had a pretty bad concussion and a few broken bones, but, you can come and sit with her if you'd like- so she has someone there." I stood up without a single response and let her lead me to the room. The nurse opened the door and my eyes instantly found her.

Max's right eye was closed shut. Her head was wrapped up and her hair was pulled away from her face. Slowly, up and down, her chest moved in the blue hospital dress. Her lip was split and her cheek was starting to color in the form of a bruise. Her knuckles were scratched- she fought, that's Max. The nurse sighed as if watching me protectively analyze Max was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. I grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Max's right side and sat beside her. "The remote's right on the end table if you want to watch TV," the nurse informed me before leaving. As if I could watch TV when I had Max to watch over.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring, the song Jason Mraz and Colby Collie sang together, the same song Max sang once. I picked it up and instantly said, "Hello?"

"Fang?" The voice was light and breezy, I recognized easily. She had memorized my phone number as soon as Max and I started hanging out. It was Angel.

"Why are you calling?" I asked, "Are you home?"

"Yeah, I've been home all night. Mom made me ignore your call. She's half asleep now. Is something wrong? You never call when Max isn't home." Angel's voice was really worried. She was a smart girl. She knew better than anyone else if something was up.

"Max," I felt the tears close to coming. I don't cry. I am a guy. I don't get welled up but then, one look at Max, broken like she was, all because of that jerk… "She's hurt and at the hospital Angel. Can either of your parents come in?"

"Jeb came in from a late flight. Ari and I are the only ones awake but…" I could hear her thinking over the choices. "I'll wake Jeb up. Mom's sort of drunk sleeping right now. He won't care when he realizes it's about Max. I'm handing you over to Ari."

"Fang?" I heard Ari's voice. He was upset. "Is Max going to be okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered. The hand that wasn't holding the phone, reached over and grabbed Max's. "Everything's all right, your dad should really be here though."

We said our goodbyes and I put my phone on the end table. Then, I placed my head on my arms, which were resting on the edge of the bed. The sound of the machine recording Max's heart made me sleepy…

"Fang," someone's hand rested on my shoulder and I slowly woke up. It only took seconds to remember where I was. I lifted my head. I saw Jeb, carefully watching me. "You okay? Your knuckles are all scratched up. And Max? What happened?"

"Ella, Max's friend, she was with some guy- bad news type. Anyways, Max went to help her and he beat the crap out of her. And- when I came, Max was bleeding and messed up and, I'm sorry. She went to go help Ella without me so I wasn't with her right away." Jeb patted my shoulder and I turned my eyes to face him.

"You did what you could. Have you talked to any police?" I shook my head, not really thinking about this. I was so worried about Max. I shook my head. "All right, I guess they're waiting until morning. My wife should be in tomorrow. Two of Max's family however, couldn't wait.

"Fang!" Suddenly Angel and Ari ran in, as if waiting for their cue. Angel crawled up on to my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could hear how worried she was. "Is Max all right?" Ari stepped next to me and I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Jeb watched from where he stood.

I patted Angel's hair. "She should be all right." My eyes went to Max. "She's too stubborn to leave us." Ari smiled and Angel laughed, which made me relax a bit more.

**Max's POV**

My first thought was.

Oh crap- I got hit by a truck going 80 miles per hour.

Then I remembered Owen and the attack to realize, I pretty much had been hit by an eighteen wheeler.

Voices were all around me. I heard my mother first.

"What is this boy doing here? Get him out! It's his fault Max is like this! Before this boy, Max was perfectly happy and well off." I winced, my mother had a knack for raising her voice about twenty decimal points higher than a girl in a horror film's scream.

"Listen honey, Max would want Fang here. He protected her. He saved her life. The doctor's said she almost died." That was Jeb…but I thought he was on a business trip. Where was I? And why were my parents and Fang in the same room? I almost died. That jerk Owen…I was in the hospital. I could hear the annoying heart monitor.

"No! Get him out, I don't want Max seeing him anymore. She's better off."

"She'd be miserable," Jeb reasoned back.

"I don't care! She's a foolish child making stupid mistakes. Get him out!"

"He's right here, Mom, you can talk to him and explain to him why he has to leave Max." Angel, what was she doing here?

I groaned, fed up with the yelling and the pounding in my head. I opened my eyes to a bright light and figures standing around. "Max?" Suddenly a hand was enveloped in mine, it was warm and calloused. I managed to rub my thumb across his skinned knuckles.

"Don't touch my daughter." My mother stood there at the door while Fang was leaning in to stare at me. He raised a hand to hold my cheek, ignoring my mother. I winced, it was bruised. Fang instantly pulled away. "See! He's hurting her. Get out. Before I call the cops."

"No," I whispered as I saw Fang contemplating over whether or not he should leave. "Fang," I shook my head, "Don't leave, please." I squeezed his hand and sat up, only to get lightheaded.

"Max, you don't know what you're talking about sweetie." My mom stepped away from the door to the end of my bed. "He's a bad influence."

"Drop it," Jeb said, his voice strained.

"Fang loves Max," Ari whispered, staring up at our mother. "He wouldn't hurt her mom."

"I thought you two were broken up," she practically screamed. "Max, this boy has made you lie to me."

"Mom, they've been going out for two years." Angel rolled her eyes.

My mother's mouth dropped open. "Max, why would you lie to me?"

"Because," I said, my head pounding like a stereo at a Led Zepplin concert. "You don't take interest in who makes me happy."

"Max- hear me out. He's not worth your time. You can do so much better."

"You're right mom," I stated. She smirked as if she actually thought I was agreeing with her. "I could do so much better than you for a mother."

"Max," she was glaring now. If looks could kill- well, I'd be killed 6.022x10²³ times.

"Fang stays mom. Either you stay without another word or leave."

Suddenly, there was a knock at our door. A cop stood in the entrance. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to the two involved in what occurred last night. Everyone else leave." My family all stepped out. Thank goodness, my mother had been stopped. I wasn't sure who she would kill first. Me for being me, Fang for dating me, or my Dad for doing nothing to defend her.

The cop stepped in, "I'm sorry but, for the report, we must make sure to interview you both separately." Fang and I nodded our heads.

Giving my hand one last squeeze, Fang walked away with another cop who had arrived.

A nervous pulse was beating in my chest.

Oh- it was my heart and it was telling me things weren't going the way I planned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter... I understand Halloween is coming up but I rather stick to the plot than do some dressing up, Halloween theme. So, I hope you don't mind! Review if you want to get the next chapter! **

**I'm a jedi for Halloween,**

**flyerac1029**


	20. Truth of the Matter

**OKAY, this isn't the same exact chapter as I posted on Saturday so for those of you who have read this skip the Max POV and the Fang POV and jump down to the second Max POV. My computer was a bit of a (swear word that means donkey) and cut it out. So enjoy!

* * *

**

Truth of the Matter

"Ms. Ride, we're here to get your account on the events of what happened last night," one of the cops said. She had short brown hair. She had a clipboard for taking down what happened.

I smoothed my hands on the white blankets. I kept my eyes on my hands. I told her everything from Ella's call to the last thing I remember, Fang talking to me, to hold on. She nodded her head and wrote down what I said. Her parents stood behind her, his arms crossed and his face expressionless.

"Are you positive that it was Owen or is there a chance, Ms. Ride, if it was Fang?" I shifted my eyes on the cop. My mouth was agape in shock. She was asking…if it was Fang—if he did it.

My brow wrinkles in confusion, "Why would you ask that?" A strand of hair falls in front of my face. I swipe it away with my hand but hit a bruise on my face. I wince and the policewoman notices.

"You sustained severe trauma to the head. What you know may be tampered with what you hope happened and what actually happened." The woman is trying to be sensitive. She's trying to understand while also trying to get the facts. But the thing is, I told her what happened.

"I told you everything that happened as it is. My sister Ella was on a date with this Owen kid. She called me up to go get her. Owen almost hit her. I took the punch and told her to run. Owen and I got into a fight, which obviously," I motioned to my face, "I lost. Fang showed up because I called him on the way to picking Ella up."

"Max, we have to look at the facts here." Now we were on a first name basis?

"I gave you the truth."

"You don't have to protect Fang—if he's the one who hurt you, we can keep him away from you." I shook my head. The woman sighed, as if it was so obvious that _I_ was in an abusive relationship. "Max—two people are in the hospital due to last night's events. One, however, is unharmed except for the scraps on his knuckles."

I let out a breath to calm myself. "I told you everything and I was completely honest with you."

"Well, we're investigating into everything Maximum. There's a possibility you're just protecting Fang and yourself."

"Is that what Owen's saying? That Fang attacked me too?" I shook my head. That lying bastard. "He's lying to you."

"He's saying that you and him were involved. Fang found out and punished both of you."

"Then why would Fang stay with me, why would he hold my hand and stay with me when I wake up?" I demanded.

"Guilt, teenage hormones," the policeman said from where he stood. "Any reason. Truth of the Matter is Ms. Ride, is that Mr. Loretts and Mr. Hales come from two different backgrounds. We have to consider every possibility."

"Well, you got my statement and I'm sticking by it," I replied. "So you might as well go," I whispered softly. Both of them stood up, thanked me for my time, and then walked away.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. Fang stepped in, his eyes carefully watching me. I gave him a small smile but I was still pissed off about the cops thinking Fang could do this to me.

"Hey," He put his hands in his pockets and gave me a light smile. I was wondering what the cops meant about Fang's background. It's not that he was a criminal or anything. "So, they think I hurt you?" He was careful about approaching the subject. He had been interviewed as well.

"I insisted that you didn't but they said my head injuries could be hazing my view on what happened." Fang sat in the chair that the policewoman had been sitting in. He seemed hesitant when he reached his hand over—as if he was afraid to hurt me. Our fingers wrapped together.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have gone off and now it's one big mess." He squeezed my hand.

"Max," he whispered. He lifted our intertwined hands and kissed my palm. "Everything will be fine." I nod my head. His eyes turn towards the wall and suddenly, he goes off into space.

"Fang," I whisper. He turned his head back to me and gave me a small smile.

**Fang's POV**

"Mr. Loretts, can you tell us about what happened?" The cop was just asking a simple question. I answered.

"Can you tell me about your family history?" He asked next.

"My family history?" I asked. No one knew much about it…not even Max.

"Yes."

"My mother re-married when I was a baby. My biological father is in jail." I replied. "But I've never met him." I never knew this until my eleventh birthday. My mother didn't want me because I reminded me of him. My step-dad didn't want me because he didn't like kids. This is why I spent all my time either alone in the house or with Max.

Then they explained that I was a suspect in both Max's attack and Owen's. Was it because of my father? What else had been said?

"You should know, that we spoke to Ms. Ride's mother, and she believes you are the one responsible for everything."

I wish I could say I was surprised.

"And Mr. Hales is saying that Max was cheating on you with him."

Max would never.

"I would never hurt Max," I told them. "I love her."

One of the cops laughed, "Yeah, teens in love. Like that's serious."

It is, I wanted to say. But I remained silent.

"I gave you my statement. Am I allowed to go now?" Both of them nod their heads. I go to see Max.

My head is reeling. How did they know about my father—the one whom I had never spoken to before? I see Jeb standing in the waiting room staring at a vending machine. I approach him.

"Fang," he nods his head.

"They think I hurt Max," I told him. "You don't think that do you?"

"Of course not," Jeb replied. "Listen, they have to check every angle, especially since Owen is in the hospital as well. There's no history of you ever hurting Max so therefore no substantial evidence. The cops explained the situation to me. Owen's theory doesn't make sense with Ella being there and she's given her statement. It will pass over. Why don't you go see her."

"Thanks," I nod my head, feeling a bit relieved. Jeb was smart so he knew more about how things work. "They knew about my past," I also whispered. "They knew about things that I haven't even told Max."

Jeb raised an eyebrow in thought, "Probably precautions or Owen's parents who are extremely wealthy and want to make sure their son is innocent. If it gets worse Fang, I will do everything I can to help you." He saw the second of shock on my face. "Max would never speak to me again if I didn't." He gave me a smile, "Now go see her."

"Thank you." I went to Max's room. I knock and she calls out for me to enter. I step in. I feel my entire heart wince at the sight of her. She has bruises on her face. She still as bandages on her really bad head wound. "Hey."

A few minutes later, I found myself smiling at Max after she said my name. "There's something I need to tell you," I whispered.

Max tilted her head to show she was listening.

"My mom re-married when I was only a year old. My biological father is in jail. The reason I'm alone all the time is because my mom thinks I'm going to disappoint her just like he did and then, my step-dad, well, he hates kids." Max nodded her head slowly.

"Is that what they're using against you?" I nodded my head.

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" I asked.

Max shrugged as she thought about me, "Technically, you did tell me." A smile spread across her face and I couldn't help but respond with a smile of my own.

**Max's POV**

"Jeb?" I stepped into my house, only a bit slightly woozy from the walking. My head was still bruised and I avoided a mirror as much as possible but I was all right. I would live. The cops hadn't bothered me in the remainder of the week that I stayed in the hospital. I had reason to believe Jeb had something to do with that. He's good with persuasion and all that stuff.

My dad looked over at me and gave me a smile. "Yeah honey?" Sometimes, Jeb doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would care about his daughter. He seemed more like the kind of guy that loved his daughter from a far, not really saying it. But, Fang told me what Jeb had said to him.

"Thank you," I told him with a smile, "For understanding." Jeb nodded his head. "Thanksgiving is coming up," I told him after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yes, it is." He replied back. Traditionally, the family would all get together with the turkey and the stuffing and the mashed potatoes and the--I think you get my point. Sorry, my head injury has caused me to ramble a bit.

"I'd like to invite Fang," I told him cautiously.

"Your mother wouldn't like that."

_No freakin' duh._

"I know," I said. "But, he never celebrates the holidays much. He saved my life and...well, I think if mom gets to know him better than she'll warm up to him. She doesn't have to know until the last minute."

"It's the holidays Max, do you really want to upset your mother?" Jeb asked. _Just a little bit._

_"_No, that's not it." I raised my hands up in defense and Jeb raised an eyebrow. "It's just--Fang means everything to me, you know?" _That's it Max, just spill your guts out to your **father**. _"What I mean is that, I don't want to upset Mom but I want Fang here on Thanksgiving. It's not my fault if _she_ decides to get upset."

"So, a traditional Rides Thanksgiving plus one," Jeb looked up at the ceiling as if thinking about it. "I think we could handle that."

"Thanks," I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

_And besides,_ I thought, _It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without my mother getting upset about _something.

"Just be prepared Max," Jeb whispered.

I chuckled, "Believe me, I'm aware."

But for Fang, I was willing to face my mother.

For him, I was willing to do anything.

* * *

**Okay, sorry! I forgot to include this last part. I just realized I forgot to post an AN too and it's really important. So, obviously, I haven't updated in awhile for this story. I'm extremely sorry but I've been busy and I'm trying to update all of my stories in order, one chapter at a time. I'm also sorry if this chapter or anyones before this seems slow in plot or purpose but I have to make sure these little details get in now. Also, you guys are the best readers and reviewers. Keep doing what you're doing and I will too!**

**See ya,**

**flyerac1029**


	21. Thanks

Thanks

"Hey Max, how are you?" Ella was on the phone.

"I'm all right," I answered, lifting my hand up to my forehead to feel the scar.

"I wanted to apologize, I tried calling you before but you weren't answering," her voice was quiet. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," I told her, "It's probably the meds. By the end of the week, I'll be like that doctor who pops pills and walks with a cane—oh, and I'll _definitely_ have the mean persona and witty remarks."

"Don't become a drug addict!" Ella blurted out, actually believing me.

I sighed, "Don't become a sarcasm detector."

Several moments of awkward silence later…

"So, it was really sweet," Ella said.

"Huh?" That was me—the clueless girl.

"The way Fang came to your rescue. That's adorable. I wish I could find my own knight in shining armor. I never knew he was so—romantic and hot. You're so lucky Max."

"I guess," I answered back. "He's coming over for Thanksgiving."

"Really? I thought your mom hated him."

"She hates anyone who isn't a walking bottle of vodka or a stack of money." Woah—harsh, but sadly true.

"Sorry to hear, well, I'm glad you're all right. Tell Fang I say hi."

"You see him in school, say hi to him there."

"Oh right, bye."

"Bye."

Sometimes, Ella is a weird person to talk to.

Thanksgiving

So, I pretty much snuck Fang into the house while my mom was cooking the turkey. Aren't I a genius?

Actually no, I'm an idiot but I'm all right with that.

"So, I'm guessing I'm really not invited." Fang replied, falling on my bed. He was wearing a black turtle neck and black jeans. He rested his hands behind his head and I swear, he could be a model or something. Edward Cullen, Taylor Lautner, or Fang? A million times Fang of course.

I shut the door behind me and sighed, "My dad said it was all right. My mother, however, well, we'll just make sure to keep the sharp knives away from her." Fang raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding. She'll learn to deal." I lay down next to him and wrapped my hand in his.

"Did you hear that Iggy broke up with Ella?" I lifted my head a bit but then thought about it. Iggy was better off. I mean, I love Ella and all but she just didn't make good choices while in that relationship and Iggy really was a nice guy.

Just then the door burst open, and Fang and I sat up quickly. Ari and Angel stood there with smiles spread across their face. "Fang!" Angel yelled and she ran up to him. She gave him a hug and Ari came and sat next to me on the bed. "Happy Thanksgiving. I didn't know you were invited."

"Technically wasn't," he told her, ruffling her hair. She was dressed in a red gown and on her back was a pair of white wings from her Halloween costume, which she refused to take off ever since. Ari had his blonde-brown hair slicked back and he was dressed in a red sweater and tan pants. I was in jeans and a blue sweater.

"So, when are you getting married?" Ari asked. I almost choked on air when he said that.

"What?" I asked. Fang was watching me very calmly.

"We heard mom and dad arguing and mom said that before they knew it, you two would be getting married. And what does knocked up mean?" Angel said, her face scrunched up in confusion.

My cheeks turned bright red, "Ugh, knocked up means something you don't need to know about until you're older." I turned my eyes to Fang. He was watching me past the top of Angel's head. Sometimes, I hate that I can't read what's going on in his mind.

Just then there was a knock on my door. We all turned our heads to see Jeb standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Time to eat," he said and we all headed towards the door. "Max, hold up a second." Fang and I exchanged a look and I motioned for him to move with Ari and Angel.

"What is it Jeb?" I asked.

"You're mom wanted to take a photo of the family for the Christmas cards today." I groaned. "I know you don't like it, but, if you want to make her happy, just a little bit, then you'll be good all right?"

"How can I make her happy Dad? Fang is already here." Jeb patted my shoulder and then we headed to the top of the stairs where Fang, Angel, and Ari were waiting. "Why are you guys waiting?"

A voice suddenly called out, "Where is everyone? Dinner's waiting!" My mother came to the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes shot over on Fang and whatever was in her hands dropped. Oh, it was Angel's dog's food. Total ran over and started eating it up. "What—is—he—doing—here?"

"Happy Thanksgiving Mommy," Angel called out, running down the stairs. "Can we please eat dinner?"

Something about Angel's voice made my mother listen and somehow, I found myself sitting across from Fang with Ari to my right. Angel was sitting next to Fang. Jeb was at the head of the table next to me and my mother was far away as she could be from Fang.

"So, Fang, senior year is important. Where are you applying to college?" Jeb asked.

"I'm interested in the city areas for the most part so I won't need a car because everything will be in walking distance. I got a few scholarships and a trust fund from my grandparents." Fang took a small bite of cranberry sauce. He had never mentioned his grandparents to me before.

"Max," Jeb turned his attention to me, "Are you applying to the same places as Fang?" I heard my mother drop her fork on her plate.

"Well," I said slowly, "Fang's second in our class so, he's got better options." I stared at Fang and I saw he was slightly blushing. Hmm, he was embarrassed and modest. (He was perfect—and all mine—sorry, ladies).

"Nonsense, Maximum, you're smart." I shrugged. My dad continued, "Well, I think it couldn't hurt to try."

I heard something hit the table—oh, it was my mother's fist. "Enough Jeb, why are you encouraging this? Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe they're too serious?" My mother's eyes wrinkled at the corners and she was frowning.

"Mom," I stated firmly, "Can you please just let us make it to desert? I mean, the turkey still has steam coming off of it."

"No Max, as long as you are under my roof, you shall do as I say. Ever since you started seeing this boy, you've been acting out. You've broken curfew, made me a laughing stock among the other mothers, had the school calling me for poor test grades, and you get yourself beaten to a pulp. I no longer want you dating this boy. Ever. That is final."

"Mom," I stared her straight in the eye, "I can't do that. Fang is too important to me. It's Thanksgiving and can't you just be thankful that I'm here. Can't you be thankful that our family is together? I'm your daughter, can't you just be thankful for me?"

My mother shook her head, "As long as you see that boy, you are no longer my daughter. In fact, Max, you're going to chose right now. Be a part of this family or date that boy. As of this moment, you can't have both. Your family or him."

"I'll leave," Fang suddenly stood up. He placed his napkin on the table and pushed his chair in. "Mr. Batchledor, thank you for having me. Mrs. Batchledor, I'm sorry that I've upset you're holiday. Angel, the wings suit you. Ari, take care of Max for me." Fang paused to stare at me. "Max," he ran his hand through his hair, "You know everything I have to say." He bowed his head and started to head towards the front.

My chair scraped against the wooden floor as Fang opened the front door. I stared at my mom, "Fine mom, if you're going to make me choose than I'm choosing the one who never made this difficult for me." I slammed my chair into the table and my glass of water fell from the vibration. I went and chased after Fang.

"Fang!" I called after him. I watched as he turned around with his hands in his pockets. "I'm coming with you." Fang suddenly looked sad as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "I don't want to lose you." He didn't move. His arms stayed at his side. I felt confused, "Fang?"

Slowly, he ran his hand through my hair as I looked up at him. "I don't want to lose you either." He leaned down and kissed my lips. The pressure he applied was almost sad and wanting as if this was the last. When Fang pulled away, he placed his hands on either side of my cheeks. "But I don't want to come between you and your family."

"It's not you," I told him, my hands grasped his shirt. "Fang, please, it's not you."

"Max, it shouldn't be like this. Your family is the most important thing you can ever have. I wish I could have it."

"You're my family—Fang, I'm your family." I felt tears coming and I'm Maximum Ride, this doesn't happen.

"I'm in love with you Max," Fang whispered.

"Then please don't do this," I replied urgently. I placed my hand on his neck and crashed his lips against mine. I felt pathetic and needy but I pathetically needed Fang more than anything else.

Fang shook his head and rested his forehead against mine. His hands wrapped around my wrists. "And I love you enough, to let you go, so that you can work things out with your family. I can't let you leave Angel, Ari, Jeb, or even your mother." Then, he was pulling my hands from his sweater.

"Fang," I shook my head, my entire body was about to crumple over without him there to lean on. But he had turned from me and was walking down the street to where he had parked his car. "Fang, please!" I couldn't run though, I couldn't move, and I could only watch.

_Love shouldn't be this hard._

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone.**

**Obviously not for Max and Fang however.**

**Lot in store for the next few chapters, so review if you want to read.**

**Happy Cranberry Sauce Day (Cause Cranberry sauce so beats turkey),**

**Flyerac1029**

**I'd also like to quote Joey Tribiani from FRIENDS in honor of this holiday:**

"**You are my Everest!"—To a half-eaten turkey**


	22. Secret 6 and Maybe 7

Secret 6 and Maybe 7

"How are you?"

Iggy asked this as I slid into the booth across from him. He had a hot cocoa in front of him and another waiting for me. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked up at him. He observed me carefully before responding.

"That bad, huh?"

I grabbed my cup and took a sip. I burnt my tongue and yanked back, "Ow."

"So, it's been how long?" Iggy inquired after a few seconds.

"What?" I asked casually. "Oh, since Fang and I broke up…well, it's been six day, twelve hours, forty-three minutes and counting." Iggy frowned. "Not that I'm thinking about it." I sighed at how pathetic I was. I'm Max. I don't need Fang…well, that's a complete lie.

Okay, so I totally need Fang, but I'm Maximum Ride and I can pretend to be strong.

There we go, that sounds like me.

"Max," Iggy warned.

"I'm fine!" I pounded my fists on the table. The silverware clattered and a few people turned their heads.

"You know what you need," he said pointing at me. I remained silent so that he would get to whatever point he had. "Something to get your mind off of Fang." Maybe Iggy wasn't that stupid.

"Yeah, but how?" I demanded. "It's not the easiest thing to do." I swore I would never admit my weakness to anyone but I needed a friend and Iggy was less a gossip (since he got over me) than all my other friends.

"Well, I need your help." He said with a smirk, "But do you think you can handle it?" He challenged.

I smirked, "Don't know, I guess it depends on what you're talking about." I took a sip of hot chocolate and looked around the room. This was the place Fang and I went on our first, actual date way back when. We sat in the booth in the far corner and he held my hand underneath the table.

"So there's a girl," I turned my attention to Iggy and raised an eyebrow. He had a deep blush coming on, "Not Ella. Just to be clear." I nodded my head. I figured he wouldn't try to be with her. "I want to go on a date with her, but," he shook his head and looked down on his hands.

"Out with it," I ordered playfully.

"Well, I don't know if she'd like me back." He ran a hand through his hair. "Um, and I don't know if she'll say yes because she's friends with Ella."

"It better not be me," I warned, pointing a finger at him.

Iggy lifted his hands in defense, "It's not! I swear! It's Nudge!" Then, Iggy covered his mouth, and my jaw dropped. Iggy looked around, having screamed his confession across the room, but saw that no one had noticed. He sighed in relief and took a sip of his hot cocoa. "Yeah, Nudge. Even before Ella had even gone on that date with Owen, I had noticed her. She was in my music class and had this amazing voice. And…wow, it's worse than when I met Ella."

"I can't believe it," I whispered in shock as a smile spread across my face.

"So, will you help me?" He looked like a lost puppy dog.

"Of course."

"But you have to keep it a secret," Iggy warned.

"You're my friend Igs, and I don't betray my friends like that."

Fang's POV

Normally, I would just sit there on my windowsill and pine for Max. It's sort of pathetic and much like Edward Cullen, so I sort of gave up on that. Today, I went for a brooding walk. Again, pathetic, but I did it in broad daylight and didn't sparkle, so, I guess that makes me different than the vampire.

If you haven't noticed, my sarcasm rate increases while upset.

I had my hands shoved in my pockets. I had my eyes on the sidewalk as I paced forward while telling myself I had done what was best. Max and I, we were what I thought was real.

We were meant to be together forever.

But that's only when the obstacles aren't factored in.

So, I guess you're judging me. Thinking how the f--- could you do that to Max. How could you not fight for her? I wanted to fight for Max so badly, it was a decision I was regretting now at the moment. But Max had one thing that I had always wanted but would never get—a family. I could hear her telling me that we were a family, but no, that's not how it works. We were a couple, two kids in love, but we weren't a family. She needed them, they were the ones more important than me at the moment. If Max wasn't willing to step aside than I had to do it for her.

I found myself at the park, the one with the tunnel where I kissed Max for the first time as just friends, and later kissed her again to let her know how much she was always on my mind. I'm a pathetic romantic sap. Go ahead—judge me.

I sat down on a bench and watched the lake. It was still and unmoving. That's when I heard it, "Fang?"

I wish I could tell you it was Max's voice, but it wasn't. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Ella standing there. She was dressed sort of light for an early December day. Without a word from me, she walked over and sat down beside me. "I heard about you and Max."

I slowly nodded my head.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" I guess she saw the evident bags underneath my eyes.

"Nope," I said.

"Are you all right?"

"Been better."

"Max was right when she said you didn't talk much." Ella flipped her hair over her shoulder and then waited for a response. I said nothing. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about her. So, do you no longer love her?"

She leaned forward and watched me carefully.

"How come I've never really noticed you before?"

I shrugged.

"I should thank you," she continued, "You saved me."

"Max did that."

"If you hadn't showed up," she said, ignoring my mumble, "Well, who knows what Owen would've done." I saw her shiver and then rub her arms. "It's so cold."

_Well no duh, it's winter and you're in a tee shirt._

Still, I slipped off my coat and handed it over to her. She put it on with a smile across her face. "Thank you so much." She blushed. I went back to focusing on the lake. It talked less. "You're sweet Fang, you know that? Max was lucky to have you."

Again, silence.

"Do…," Ella ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her hands. I saw this in the corner of my eyes. "Do you think you might consider…I don't know…going out for a bite to eat with me?" My mouth opened for a moment in shock. That was the best response I could muster.

I turned to face Ella and she was watching me carefully. I saw her eyes flick down to my lips but I thought nothing of it until…

She kissed me.

Ella had her hands on either side of my face and was pressing her lips against mine. In the weak state of mind I was in, I gave in and kissed her back, allowing my lips to move with hers. It lasted a few seconds, but it didn't last once I saw Max's face in my head.

But Ella didn't think anything of it, she smiled when I backed off. "Got to go." I stood up and went to leave. I couldn't believe I had just acted that way. Did I want to kiss Ella or was I just acting off the loss of no longer having Max? I shoved my hands back in my pockets and started to walk away.

"Fang," Ella called out in a sing song voice. "Your jacket!" I waved my hand in the air and bent my head down low. I guess she thought I was letting her keep it because I wanted her to have something of mine.

In reality, I couldn't trust myself to go back there and not kiss her again.

If Max found out…

No, it meant nothing, so there's no need for her to ever know.

It was nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

**WOO! A QUICK UPDATE YEAH! For that, I think I deserve a lot of reviews. Please? Oh, and I know a bunch of you readers will have to comment on Fang's POV. Yeah, I had some myself. Like why? Why did I have to write the story like this?**

**Because I have a point to make.**

**That is why.**

**Going to bed,**

**flyerac1029**


	23. Friends, Love, and a Bathroom Floor

Friends, Love, and a Bathroom floor

I arrived at school early, having riding my crappy car and blaring the music loud so I could get my mind off of Fang. I was at my locker now, fumbling with my books. "Max!" I watched as Iggy walked over to me with a smile on his face. "So, any good plans yet?"

"Honestly," I said, holding my books against my chest, "I haven't thought about it really. I've been stuck thinking about how kids are going to treat me."

"You're Maximum Ride, you don't care what they think." Iggy said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied, but I wasn't so confident. "Still, do you think I want them staring right now?" My hand went up to the scar on my forehead. Iggy frowned and reached over and forced me to drop my hand.

"Max," Iggy whispered, "You've got to let it all go. Trust me." I smiled, but my smile was sort of pathetic. Iggy winced, "We'll work on it." He patted my shoulder. Who knew he could be such a great friend?

"Max, you're back!" Arms wrapped around me and I turned around to see Nudge. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much. I was so worried but JJ said we should give you some space and let you relax after everything that's happened." Nudge finally let go of me. "I'm sorry, about you and Fang. Crap, JJ said not to mention that either. Umm, hey Iggy. I like your shirt. Blue is definitely your color. Brings out your eyes."

"Umm," was all Iggy could muster up. The hallways were starting to fill up from kids being dropped off by the buses. JJ walked over and gave me a smile.

"Hey," she rubbed my arm sympathetically. Other kids were staring at me and whispering. I went to cover my hand with my forehead but Iggy once again stopped me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

Just then, I heard a voice, "JJ, Nudge!" It was Ella. She couldn't see me though. I was standing behind my open locker. I didn't feel like seeing her and remembering that the reason I wasn't in school for a few days, why my mother hated Fang anymore, and why people were staring at me, was because she made a bad choice. Iggy, noticing my sudden lack for wanting to be seen, stood in front of me.

"Oh, Iggy," I heard Ella say. "Is Max with you?"

"No," he said. Sort of hard to believe, but JJ, Nudge, and Iggy had all really made a good barrier and I had my head ducked. Not to mention the kids around us trying to get to their lockers too. "She gave me her combo so I could get her homework."

"Who's jacket is that?" I heard Nudge ask. "It's way too big for you." Iggy turned his back on Ella so that he was facing me. He pretended to go through my locker.

"Umm, it's actually…I'd rather not say. You should know it's a boy that I kissed." I saw Iggy didn't seem affected by whatever Ella was saying. He really had moved on from her.

"Do we know him?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, you do. And I think we're going on a date soon. It was really cold when I saw him on Saturday at the park and he offered me this jacket to keep me warm." Ella sounded so happy and cheerful. I was glad that someone from that night had moved on. "I don't think I should tell you though."

"Why?" JJ continued. I saw that Nudge was quieter than usual.

"I have to give back his jacket, to think he went to school without it this morning. It was so cold! I'll tell you guys more later. I see him now. So, is Max coming back today or is she still sick?" No one said anything as Ella made her exit, not once seeing me.

I sighed, "Well, good for her. At least she has a relationship to focus on." Iggy nodded his head and then lifted his eyes to the crowd. I guess he was watching Ella walk towards her new crush or boyfriend or whoever he may be. I saw his jaw drop in shock. "What?" I asked, turning around.

"No, Max!" Iggy, Nudge, and JJ screamed. I felt Iggy trying to force me to face him but it was too late.

The damage was done.

Ella slipped off her jacket with a love struck look on her face. She handed over the coat to him, he was quiet and nodding his head. He seemed to actually be listening to her as she talked away instead of looking for a reason to escape. Fang placed his jacket in the locker as Ella leaned against the one next to him. He grabbed some books.

"Max," Iggy whispered. "Just turn away. Look away." But I couldn't—I just couldn't.

"Max, you know Ella, she exaggerates everything." JJ whispered. How do you exaggerate a kiss? You don't, that's how.

"Oh my god! Doesn't she know the first rules of friendship? Isn't there a "bros before hos" kind of saying for it? Well, Fang is totally off-limits. You and him just broke up. Fang wouldn't do that to you. As of right now, I say we shun Ella. We shall shun that little--"

"Nudge!" I heard JJ say. As they continued to bicker, Iggy kept trying to reassure me. Ella was just being herself, she went from one guy to another. She just needed someone to be her knight. Fang had saved her in her eyes.

I couldn't hate Ella. I loved her too much—like a sister. And I couldn't even bring myself to hate Fang as pathetic as it sounds. I was too hurt to hate anyone at the moment.

At that instance, Fang finally felt someone staring and turned his head. Our eyes connected and he read everything going through my mind. Damn him for being able to do so. He knew I knew. His eyes left mine for a moment to Ella than back to me. He was trying to tell me something—something I'm not quite sure I wanted to hear. By then the bell had rung for school to start.

I pushed through the crowd and I saw in the corner of my eye as Fang tried to follow me. I went to the one place where I knew he couldn't follow me. I stepped into the empty girl's bathroom and stepped into one of the stalls and locked it shut.

I heard footsteps as I sat down on the floor. (For all of you going 'eww', please understand the amount of germs on a bathroom floor was not my concern). There was a knock on my stall. "Max?" Great, the last person I wanted to talk to.

"This is a girl's bathroom, Fang." I informed him.

"I'm—I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what, for breaking up with me because of my family or for moving on faster than I did?" I gave my tough, Max voice. I didn't want him to know he had so much control over me. I was strong and independent. Time to put on the false façade and let him think I didn't need him. "Because it's all right Fang, you want Ella, than you go for her. I'm perfectly fine with it." My voice didn't give my true feelings away.

"You're not all right Max, come on. Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" He demanded through the door.

"Yes Fang! We had what we had, but it's all gone. As soon as you left, it disappeared with you." I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them for protection.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Max, I love you. What I've done…there are no excuses. But I'm sorry and I hope at least that you can forgive me." I didn't answer him. I listened to his footsteps fade away. A few seconds later, someone else walked into the bathroom.

"Max?"

"Does anyone ever pay attention to the signs on the door? For goodness sake's, this is a _girl's_ bathroom!" I opened the door and saw Iggy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I figured I could use a friend." He then reached out to me and wrapped me up in a brotherly-like hug. It was when he smoothed my hair with his hand that I finally broke and started to cry. "Max, you've got to let him go."

"I don't want to let him go, I just want to be with him again." I cried.

"Well, maybe you should understand, it might not happen Max. If anything, you've got to do this Maximum Ride style."

"What's that?" I sniffled, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"It's called making Fang wish he had never broken up with you in the first place. It's bothered the hell out of me when you were so happy with Fang back when I had a crush on you. I bet there's a guy in this school that you might like enough to date and make Fang jealous." Honestly, at the moment, I couldn't think of anyone.

"Interesting, I like the way you think," I said with a light laugh. "Why did Ella do what she did?" I asked him as we backed away from our hug.

Iggy shrugged, "Fang came to your rescue, and technically Ella's. In her mind, he's her hero." He made Ella sound like she was crazy. "Come on Max, he's not going to be regretting letting you go if he knows you're a mess without him. He'll go insane if you act as if he never been around."

"But that's exactly what he wants," I told Iggy.

My friend gave this confident grin, "Believe me Max. Fang—he broke up with you because of what your mom said. He still loves you and thinks you still love him."

"I do love him."

"Yes, but we're going to make him believe otherwise. He expects you to be a mess. What we need to do is make him believe that you are fine without him and it's the unexpected that will drive Fang to making you fall in love with him again."

"Or not."

"Max," Iggy said, "Honestly, at this point, what do you have to lose?"

Nothing, I reasoned, because I had already lost Fang.

***

I stepped into math and sat in my usual seat at the back. I sat right next to Sam, the boy who I went out on a date with once. He was watching me carefully, in the way that he shifted his gaze from the front of the room to me without trying to draw my attention. Which obviously, he failed at. I sat quietly throughout the class.

When the lesson ended and we were given time to do homework, Sam turned to me. "Max, I was wondering, if you'd like to hang out sometime. It doesn't have to be anything. I figured though, you could use a friend." He gave me a smile. Of course by now, everyone knew everything there was to know about my life.

"I've got some pretty good friends." I said.

"Oh, I see," he seemed pretty discouraged and went to turn forward again. In a quick decision, I made up my mind. If Fang could move on, than maybe I could try to do so to. If Fang still loved me, then maybe this would encourage him to fight for me.

"But," I said to Sam to get his attention, "What I don't have is a date Friday night."

* * *

**Nope, no Fang and Max together. How sad right? Anyways, I'm totally for the shunning Ella, but something tells me that's not Max's style. Tell me if you think Ella should be shunned in the story or not! Oh, and next chapter is good. it's written in my mind. Now if only I can find the time to type it.**

**Metaphorically giving myself a high five for updating quickly,**

**flyerac1029**


	24. A Secret Phrase, A Song and Secret 8

A Secret Phrase, A Song, and Secret 8

I'm sure you're wondering about what I thought about my date with Sam this Friday.

_It's not serious. _

_This is just a date._

_This means nothing._

_One day doesn't equal forever._

Yet, with Fang, it had always been more.

_This is serious._

_This is more than a date._

_This means everything._

_One day of my forever._

Of course, Fang wasn't around. And Sam was. Still, it didn't mean I wasn't freaking out. So you know who I called?

Nudge?

Nope.

JJ?

No.

Ella?

Definitely no.

Actually-

Iggy.

He picked up on ring numero deux ('number two' in English). "Hello?" He sounded tired…It was midnight on a Thursday so maybe that's why. I didn't say anything at first because I slightly felt bad for waking him up. "Max? I can recognize your breathing. It's very stressed and high-pitched. What are you so nervous about?" I didn't answer. "Oh, right, the dreaded _date_. I've never seen someone so nervous about a date. I used to have two every Friday night. Trust me, it's real simple."

"I know what a date is. I've been on one."

"How many that weren't with Fang?" I counted.

"One."

"Exactly," he laughed. Now he was more awake. "So why exactly did my friend call me up? You know I'm only funny in action. You just can't call me up and ask for jokes. I'm not the Riddler."

"The Joker would've worked better in that metaphor." He huffed. "Just saying." A smile crept across my face."

"Well, thank you for nothing. And stop avoiding the point."

"Not avoiding anything."

"Max."

"Did the potato salad at school taste funny to you today?"

"I bought three ice cream sandwiches at lunch so get to you freakin' point or I'll hang up."

"I swore you had potato salad."

"Max," he warned.

"Seriously I-."

"1-,"

"Think I might have food poisoning-."

"2-,"

"I should cancel my date."

"3, I'm hanging up-,"

"NO WAIT!" I paused to see if he hung up or not.

"Why am I waiting?" He finally asked. I sighed with relief.

"I was thinking we should do a double date thing you know? I'll ask Nudge for you and her to come for moral support. She'll be in for it." Seconds ticked on in silence. "Igs? Are you in?"

"Will she know it's a date?"

"Do you want her to know?"

"I'm not sure…" he said slowly. "I believe I'm leaning towards the Max's moral support systems more."

"So you're in?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Love you Igs," I said with smile.

"Sorry Max, you're a little late on that." I laughed and as I did so, he said, "Love you too. But like a sister or second cousin or a third aunt once removed."

"Bye Igs," I said with a laugh.

"Bye love," he teased before hanging up.

Next Day

Since Sam was chill with doing a double date, Nudge and Iggy came over an hour early to prep me for the date. No one in the school really knew about it, which is always a good thing in my opinion.

I stared at myself in the mirror, wearing jeans and a red sweater. "Now, if things start to get weird just say the code phrase." Nudge informed me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She sat on the edge of my bed. Iggy was downstairs challenging Angel and Ari to Guitar Hero.

"And what is the code phrase?" I asked casually.

I knew I should've regretted asking that question.

"Awkward," Nudge said with a nod of her head.

"'Awkward'? Why the hell is it that?" I demanded while placing my hands on my hips and turning to face her.

"Well, you say the code phrase and I'll be like, 'What?' And that's when you say, 'I forgot that you and I have to help my mom set up for her Christmas party tonight. Let's go Nudge.' Then we leave Igs and Sam and head out. Igs is already aware of the plan."

"Still, the phrase itself seems kind of awkward to say." Nudge shrugged and was about to open her mouth when the doorbell rang.

Downstairs, I opened the door while Nudge went to check up on Iggy. I could hear her, "No way! You actually lost to a six year old and a seven year old." I laughed lightly as Sam gave me a confused look.

"Guitar Hero, my little brother and sister are playing Iggy."

"Oh," Sam said. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"WHAT? I SOOOO HIT THAT FREAKIN' BUTTON! GUITAR HERO IS A LIAR!"

"Yeah, let's go." I said while laughing hysterically. "Nudge, can you please drag Iggy out of there?" We left with smiles on our faces as we crammed into Sam's small car.

Driving to the diner was filled with a light air, although a lot of the talking was done by Nudge (and then the rest by Iggy and I), Sam was very quiet.

We decided to go to the café and easily got a seat, even with the busy Christmas shoppers. When we sat down, Sam casually slid in close enough so that our shoulders touched and our knees too. I was aware of it but not hyper aware like I was with Fang.

Our conversation was kept small and at one point, I'm not sure exactly when, Sam held my hand. He had smooth skin and his hand almost fit in mine. It wasn't as great in comparison to Fang. But it felt nice, not perfect, but nice.

"So, do you want to hang out next Saturday? Obviously, next Friday is Christmas after all." I nodded my head eagerly. I had to get over Fang. I had to prove that I was myself without him.

"I heard about this new open mike night going on during weekends like Saturday afternoons for teens. They get a few gigs. Max, would you like to go with me tomorrow?" Nudge asked.

"I'm busy tomorrow," I informed her. "How about before Sam and I go on our date next Saturday?" I offered.

"Sounds good," then I watched as Nudge turned to Iggy, "You can come if you'd like too." Seconds went by and then, Nudge caved. "Have you talked to Ella? Or are you shunning her like I said."

I saw Iggy lightly nudge Nudge (haha, I thought that was quite a play on words). She shrugged it off. He poked her side as if to see what would happen. She grabbed his hand and moved it to the top of the table. She didn't let her hand leave his as she waited for my answer.

While Iggy pointedly stared at Nudge's hand on top of his, I answered slowly, "Neither. I haven't spoken to her but I'm not shunning her."

"I am," Nudge said, "She is a—will you stop squeezing my hand Iggy? I'm trying to talk." Nudge caught on eventually, "Oh, I'm sorry Max. I didn't mean to."

"It's all right."

Sam listened carefully and his thumb was petting mine (as weird as that sounds). I had to admit it was kind of great to have him around. He was being supportive and not stubborn and he was clearly here for me. He wasn't being awkward or obnoxious. He was just very quiet and spoke when he needed to. He smiled and laughed and got along with my friends. In my book, that's good enough for boyfriend material.

I never had to use the Awkward Phrase once.

Saturday After X-MAS

Nudge , Iggy, and I all sat together in a booth. I had invited Sam to come and watch but he was finishing off work. Things had been going well and we had kissed once and it was only a light peck. He knew I needed to take it slow and he was willing to do so.

A few people had gone up to sing and they were really good. From where we sat, we could see the small little stage that had been set up in the corner but not a lot of the people who were there. Surprisingly, I had avoided Fang well and…well, it wasn't getting any easier but I was doing it.

Iggy was in the middle of telling how he had managed to get a rubber chicken stuck in Mr. Connolly's printer (don't worry, Connolly is a mean teacher so he had it coming) when I heard the strum of a chord and then a voice calling out.

_"The snow's coming down._

_I'm watching it fall._

_Watching the people around_

_Baby please come home."_

We all stopped and I stood up to see him. I never knew he played. I never even knew he sang. All I knew about him had just jumped out the window and hit the pavement. A group gathered close around the stage. I walked towards them and stood on the edge. Among them, I heard Ella's sigh as he kept going.

_"The church bells in town._

_They're ringing a song._

_What a happy sound._

_Baby please come home."_

Fang's eyes were shut and he was swaying a bit with the sound of the guitar. His lips were right near the microphone set up in front of him. I watched as his calloused hand, the one that fit into mine, hold the pick he used to strum the guitar. The crowd swayed with him. I swayed with him.

_"They're singing deck the halls._

_But it's not like Christmas at all._

_I remember when you were here._

_All the fun we had last year."_

I was so afraid to blink. I was so afraid this was a dream. I barely breathed out of fear that he would hear me and stop.

_"Pretty lights on the tree._

_I'm watching them shine._

_You should be here with me._

_Baby please come home._

_Baby please come home._

_Baby please come home."_

How could this song be for me? How could this mean anything at all? He had ended it. He had moved on. It was HIM who ended it. It was HIM who hurt me. It was HIM who was singing this song and sending chills down my spine. How could he hurt me?

_"They're singing deck the halls._

_But it's not like Christmas at all._

_I remember when you were here._

_All the fun we had last year."_

Last year, we weren't together. He gave me that picture—the one that was now in a box of stuff (labeled as "Fang") which was underneath my bed. I went through it every night. I heard a loud whoop and I saw Ella. Maybe this was for her. Maybe this was all just for her in the end. No more Fang and Max. Just Fang and Ella.

"_If there was a way_

_I'd hold back these tears_

_But it's Christmas day_

_Baby please come home._

_Baby please come home._

_Baby please come home."_

He ended, his eyes finally opening and resting on me. I was about to step towards him and get an answer directly from him. Were we over with? Were we done? If so, then why was he singing this song? He put his guitar in its stand without breaking eye contact with me. Fang stepped down into the group, watching me. We moved towards each other. His mouth slightly openedas if he would say those three little words again. My mouth opened too, to be prepared to say them and then accept a kiss.

Closer…

Closer…

And then, arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. I stood and watched as her hands rested on his cheeks and pulled his face down into a kiss. He had his arms around her too. My stomach dropped and when he pulled away, his eyes were on me. Begging and pleading for me to understand.

But I simply couldn't.

I wouldn't.

"Max?" I heard Iggy cautiously calling out to me.

Fang moved out of Ella's grasp, still watching me. I wish I could turn away from him.

"Awkward!" I called out, my last grip of thought reaching me as Fang closed a few inches between us. In a quick second, Iggy was standing in front of me with his arms outstretched.

"Don't you dare," Iggy warned.

"You shouldn't be in this," Fang whispered harshly.

"Well, that's not up to you. Max needs someone to care for her." I placed my hand on Iggy's arm. People were watching.

"Iggy," I whispered. He turned his head towards me so I knew he was listening. "Can we just go, please? We can wait outside for Sam."

Iggy nodded his head and without any of us saying a word, Nudge, Iggy, and I stepped outside. We sat on the bunch right near the window. I counted to ten to calm down and when I finished, Fang burst through the door in complete anger.

"I cannot believe you are dating that wiener Max!" He practically yelled. Iggy, who had placed a supportive arm on my shoulder, stood up quickly and stood in front of Fang. I kept my eyes on the ground but listened. "You! You trying to swoop in and steal her or something! If you were a real friend, you wouldn't let her go out with Sam. You know the rumors about him."

"Fang," Iggy's voice was just as curt as Fang's. "You made your decision. Max has made hers! Now live with it."

"Max," I heard Fang trying to talk to me. I winced. "Come _on_…Sam? He's no good for you Max. You could do better?" I covered my face in my hands as if that would make the situation better. It didn't.

"What about Ella?" Nudge demanded from my side. "I mean, 'Come _on_' Fang. Her? I thought better of you." Nudge's arm draped over my shoulder. Her hand smoothed my hair.

"That-," Fang cut off and went silent.

"What?" Iggy demanded. "Doesn't mean anything? If she didn't mean anything, you would've done nothing."

"We weren't together. If you're suggesting I'm a cheater," Fang's voice was weak. I heard a footstep towards me and then lifted my face to see Iggy stopping Fang from walking to me. "Let me talk to her," Fang pleaded.

"No," Iggy said. "Not right now." Iggy's arms were crossed and his feet spread about shoulder width. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Igs," Fang warned. "LET ME TALK!" I had never heard Fang yell so loudly before. I actually jumped. His eyes turned to me when I did so and his face softened. "Please," he whispered.

"To think, I gave up on liking Max because I thought you guys were the real deal." Iggy said with a laugh and a shrug of his shoulders. "But clearly I am mistaken. You don't love her. You don't care. You broke up with her and then kissed one of her best friends. Clearly, Max is nothing to you. Absolute garbage in your mind."

"Shut up," Fang muttered. "That's not true."

"You're excuse is you didn't want to break Max and her mom up but that never bothered you before. Just now. Did you ever love Max? Were you using her? Was she just something you could use? She wasn't your best friend…or even your girlfriend, she was just some girl you could keep at your dispense. Come on Fang, admit it. Admit that you are the worst son-of-a-," Iggy's speech stopped short as Fang's fist connected with his jaw. Iggy fell backwards on to the ground and he lay there as Fang leaned over.

"How could you say that! I love her. I freakin' kill myself for ever letting her go! I'm dying each time I think of one of the many pains I've caused her! I scold myself for letting myself believe I was ever good enough for someone like her! Don't you ever fucking say that again!" Fang went to swing again and I stood up.

"Stop!" Fang listened.

I went to Iggy and proudly kept my eyes off of Fang. I knelt down beside Igs who was sitting up now and rubbing his jaw. I heard Fang's breathing was out of control. "Max, every fiber of my being is for you." I kept my eyes down but I could tell he wanted me to look at him. "That song was for you, that pathetic act of trying to move on was for you so that you would move on too and find someone actually worthy of your time. Every worthless second of my existence I try to turn to gold and give to you. I'm hopelessly, recklessly, willingly and unwillingly in love with you and only you." Fang's second speech of the day ended and I knew he waited for an answer. I heard a car pull into the café driveway. I looked up and saw it was Sam. I still wouldn't look at Fang.

Iggy's hand was on mine reassuringly from where he sat next to me. "Fang," I said slowly, "I wish you would stop lying." I heard his breathing hitch. "Because all those things, I know I felt the same way, but _I_ never, could never do what you did." A bit of me reminded me that I had broken up with him once too. "I can't be with someone who has hurt me so much and I can't be with someone who I have hurt as well in the past. Fang, all our relationship has been is beginnings and endings that are too pain for either of us to survive through much longer." Right now, it was a choice. Fang or Sam. Familiar or New. Endings or Beginings.

I stood up and reached out my hand towards Iggy. He took it and I lifted him to the ground. "Maybe in an alternate reality Fang…maybe the kind where we could fly or I didn't have parents that didn't like you, then maybe we would've made it. But, you wanted me to move on, and so, I'm doing that. This is what Goodbye is called." Sam got out of the car and was watching me carefully. I went to walk over to him and a smile spread across his face.

"Max!" Fang called like I had called for him.

But no, sometimes you just have to face the harsh facts.

Nothing lasts forever.

FANG'S POV

Watching Max leave was awful, it was like all the other painful moments of our relationship. When Sam and her drove of into the sunset, I turned to Iggy. He gave me a weak smile.

"She chose man." He whispered. "You can't expect any less from her. Not after what happened in there."

"Ella kissed me." I reasoned.

"But you didn't not kiss her either." Iggy responded. His jaw tightened. "You should just go separate ways. She's broken man and if she ever finds someone to put her back together, than she'll be lucky."

Brand new raged surged through me. "Yet, you're letting her date Sam! You hear what that ass hole says in the locker rooms."

"I'm looking after her Fang, she won't get hurt." Iggy assured me. I couldn't believe him. Max wasn't safe if she wasn't around me.

"You told me to play that song for her." I told him. "You said that it would work. You leant me your guitar and taught me the chords. You said if I went up there and performed for her that it would work. And now, all that's happened is she's with that scumbag."

"Wait," Nudge said slowly, turning her eyes on Iggy, "I invited Max and you last Friday. When did you decide to get Fang to perform."

"When you invited me. Girls love it when guys sing their hearts out. Didn't you see how Max was watching Fang…well, until Ella jumped him."

"So, you're trying to get Fang and Max back together," Nudge reasoned.

"Yeah."

"But, Fang, you broke it off with Max because of her mom." She said.

I placed my hands in my pockets and looked down. "Yeah, I did."

"What changed your mind?" She asked.

"Nothing." Nudge looked confused by my answer and I sighed.

"I couldn't change my feelings for Max, no matter how hard I tried."

"Awww, that's adorable," Nudge said. "But there's one thing."

"And that is?" Iggy asked.

"Max and Sam. Ella too. So, maybe there are two things."

(Insert Jeopardy theme song in exchange for boring silence).

"I've got a plan!" Iggy announced as if he was Einstein.

"Anything," I replied. "Without Max, I've got nothing to loose.

* * *

**The End to this Chapter. It's really long but I had to make sure I got this in for the holiday season. I'd say Happy Holidays but I think after this chapter, you guys might not be in such a festive mood. Sorry, but it has to be done. Remember, I've got loads of a story to go. So, I would like to inform you to prepare for a few chapters of Max or Fang without each other. (so they can figure themselves out). But I will promise FAX, I love it too much not to include it. =) Fang's song is Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) by Death Cab for Cutie, which is like the saddest, bestest Christmas song around.**

**So really, happy last week or two of December,**

**Flyerac1029**


	25. Deceptions and Decisions

Deceptions

**Third Person's POV**

"I'm so confused…what are you doing? Are you getting Fang and Max back together or not?" Nudge asked with a sigh.

Iggy gave a confident grin and took a quick look at her before turning his eyes back on the road. He was driving her home from the café after the whole Fang punching him in the face and what not.

"And now you're smiling? What is going on? Seriously Iggy, what is your plan?" She crossed her arms and huffed, hating being left out of the loop.

"Simple really," he told her.

"Not really," she complained.

"All right, well," Iggy thought about it for a moment just to make sure he used the right words. "Ever see that show Friends? Great show by the way."

"Nope," Nudge said with a sigh.

"Well, this will be harder to explain. In the show, there are these two characters—meant to be together for the rest of their lives like Fang and Max—so, to prove that, two of their friends hook them up with terrible people. In going through the terrible dates, the two who are meant to be together realize how the only person perfect for them is the other. Did you get that?"

"No, you said more than me and I've never seen the show so it's a bit complicated."

"Love is complicated Nudge, you just need to understand that. Pretty much, I'm letting Fang and Max see that no matter who they date, what they say, or what they do, the only person they can ever truly be happy and in love with is each other."

"So Fang kissing Ella…he doesn't mean it." Nudge asked.

"Nope, although, I'm pretty sure he should've stopped her but Fang's a complete mess. His logic is pretty screwy right now."

"Max and Sam…who is a jerk by the way. Sam, I mean."

"Yeah, Sam's a jerk but something tells me, it will bring Max to the realization that Fang is the only person she needs." Iggy said with a smirk.

"But, Fang and Max both seem to know they need each other, they just _aren't_ together." Nudge reasoned.

Iggy sighed, "Maybe they know, maybe they think they have it figured out, but the truth of the matter is, how can they be sure? Max and Fang have only been together. They need to be apart to realize how much they need to have each other. I'm sure once they get back together, they'll never be apart."

"How long will it take?" Nudge asked, "Seeing as how you seem to have it all figured out."

"As long as it needs to take," Iggy replied with a smile. He pulled into Nudge's driveway and put the car in park. "I'm a genius, aren't I?"

Nudge laughed.

"Ow, that hurt," Iggy held up a hand to pretend his heart was wounded. "You sure know how to hit a man's ego and tear it to shreds." Nudge shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Well, I guess we can say you're a genius once Fang and Max get back together. This better work Igs, I'm warning you." Nudge poked him in the chest.

"I'm more confident in Fang and Max getting back together than the chance of me gathering up the courage to ask you on a date." Iggy gave his confident grin to go along with it.

"But," Nudge said slowly, "You already asked me out on a date."

"That's how confident I am," Iggy replied before leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

**Fang's POV**

Having to take four years of gym is about as annoying as having to sing that stupid song to win Max but only getting Ella instead. We were all in the locker rooms getting changed back into our regular clothes when I realized why I found gym class so annoying.

SAM.

I heard him, he was a cocky jerk with a loud voice that easily echoed through the walls. "I think within the week, I can get in her pants." That was followed by a round of laughs from Sam's mates.

Two years before, in our freshman year, Sam had been a quiet little guy who was as nice as could be. I, of course, never liked him just because he went on that date with Max and I was madly, uncontrollably in love with her.

Now, after countless girlfriends and starting on the basketball team, he had almost outranked Iggy in popularity since Iggy became friends with Max and I again. Iggy, who was also in my gym class, gave me this look that was like _Don't do anything stupid or Max will kill you._ But come on, this crap had been going on for years. Maybe I should teach him a lesson. This had nothing to do with the fact that he was talking about Max, in fact, he could be talking about another girl. The guy just needed to learn not to talk trash about girls.

"Don't think about it man," Iggy whispered just as I heard Sam say,

"Maximum Ride is a challenge, I got to say, but I'll get my way with her like the rest of them."

As you probably already know, I don't handle my anger well.

But I wasn't angry actually.

I was whatever words you can come up with for extremely pissed off. I ran through the locker rooms to where I heard him and his goonies laughing hysterically. Sam's face dropped from its smile though when he saw me. "Oh hey Fang." How could he be chill like that after the crap he just said about Max? "I was just kidding man. I care about Max a lot," he lifted his hands up in defense.

With one step, I was in front of him. My hand wound up into a fist that was hurtling towards Sam's face. Honestly, I didn't have any control over myself as I punched Sam until he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his nose. But even though I didn't have control, it didn't mean I didn't enjoy teaching the ass a lesson.

As Sam stared up at me with pathetic tears in his eyes, I guess the normal person would've yelled out some threat but I couldn't muster up any words. I was so angry with him and as it was, I had spoken so much last Saturday I was worn out.

But being my stupid self, I got lost into thinking about Max and how she might be hurt because of this jerk for the things he said. She might get pissed that I ever interfered because she was clear that I was no longer part of her life, no matter how much I wanted to be.

Lost in my thoughts, Sam got up and punched me in the eye and once in the ribs. Before I could get another hit, Iggy had grabbed my arm was pulling me back while one of Sam's ugly cronies grabbed him. In a few seconds, the teacher was in and yelling at us. Then, we were sentenced to the office, but first, to the nurse to deal with Sam's nose bleed and some ice for my eye.

Iggy helped me there, "You're an idiot."

I shook my head.

"Do you think Max is going to like you being some knight in shining armor?" Iggy shook his head, "Come on man, what do you think you're doing?" Iggy seemed anxious for an answer.

What was I doing?

Max didn't want me around, she didn't want me a part of her life. Why should I defend her?

Well, I still loved her, loved her more than it should ever be possible for a human being.

But this wasn't about me, it never was.

If we were some characters in a book, it'd be all about Max.

And what did Max want?

Not me.

"Seriously man, what are you doing?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing," I replied, "Now, I'm going to do nothing." Iggy seemed a bit shocked and disappointed.

**Max's POV**

"Max, how are things with Sam?" Nudge asked.

I shrugged, "I guess it's all right." But was it honestly? Not as well as with Fang, nowhere near as well.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I raised an eyebrow to Nudge's question only to her large brown eyes fixed on something behind my shoulder. I turned around to see the three people I least expected to see walking together. But once I got a closer look to see that two of them were injured, I connected the pieces.

Sam had a pile of bloody napkins around his nose. His eyes connected with mine but then hastily darted away. Next to him was Iggy who was whispering something to Fang. He looked completely okay, he was simply the barrier between the two. Fang held up ice to his eye and was talking to Fang.

They got in a fight…and the only thing Fang and Sam had in common was me…so it was a fight over me. I felt myself rushing through the crowd and stood in front of them, mostly Fang because it was him I wanted the answers from.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Sam wouldn't even look at me. Iggy was casually checking out the ceiling. Only Fang stared me right in the eyes, which I had to admit killed me the most.

"What's going on?" I asked. "I'm serious, you guys."

"Max, maybe now isn't the best time," Iggy suggested.

"THEN WHEN IS THE BEST TIME!" I yelled. Eyes darted over to me but I could care less. This was a situation that I wanted figured out and ended with now. "Is it when Fang and my boyfriend get in a fight? Oh wait, that's already happened!" I felt my heart slowly tearing.

"Max," Iggy whispered.

"I'm dumping you," Sam suddenly announced with his eyes on his feet. "We're over Max." Then, Sam was walking away without another word. All right, I thought, maybe I can look at this as one complication in my life gone.

Now I just had to get rid of this one. My eyes turned to Fang.

"He was saying bad things Max, about you being easy," Iggy whispered.

"Doesn't mean that's Fang's problem." I reasoned. "That's mine to deal with, alone. We're over with, right?"

"Max," Iggy whispered, "Come on, cut him some slack. Just because he broke up with you didn't mean he stopped loving you. He-," Fang lifted his arm to Iggy's chest to stop him.

"She's right," Fang whispered. "It's none of my business, I'm sorry." Then, Fang was heading into the crowd away from us in the opposite direction that Sam had gone.

Iggy stared at me and I glared back, "What?" Iggy's mouth dropped open for a second and he truly looked upset.

"This wasn't how it was suppose to happen," he whispered while shaking his head in disbelief.

000000000

**Another sad ending. Sorry guys, I didn't even know how this was going to end until I wrote it.**

**To clear it up, I hope you understand that Iggy's trying to get Max and Fang to understand that their love is the real deal. He's letting them realize that the only people they could ever be with forever is each other. And sorry for those who thought Sam was suppose to be a nice guy, but I think he plays a better enemy. **

**I've figured out the rest of the story.**

**For this section there are three more chapters.**

**But there are FOURTEEN chapters for Part III: College, Life, and All That.**

**(So this story will be 42 chapters total)**

**I promise Fax, but when it comes, it comes. You'll have to read to see when.**

**It's snowing where I am right now,**

**Flyerac1029**


	26. You Can't Always Get What You Want

You Can't Always Get What You Want

I lay back on my bed and sighed. You know what sucks?

Life.

(Yeah, I know, totally emo and whatever but that's what I was honestly feeling).

Here was a sum of the month January in 2010:

1. Fang and I aren't together

2. Sam broke up with me

3. Sam was calling me easy

4. Iggy was nonchalantly trying to get me back with Fang

5. I really wanted to see Fang, but couldn't.

I know, I know, all of you are probably like- but you _can_ see Fang. But I couldn't, I really couldn't. Not after all of this, not after all this mess.

"Max?" Angel crawled up onto the bed and sat down. She looked at me, with my still body splayed across the bed and my arm dramatically hurled over my eyes. "Why are you so depressed?"

"Cause I am a teenager, Angel," I replied heavily, my voice thick with sorrow, "It's what we do."

"You were a teenager two years ago and you never acted like this before." Ari was now in my room too.

Is this a 'Watch Max in her throws of young heartache day'? It sure felt like it.

"Guys, maybe when you're older," I groaned and turned my back to them.

"I will have you know I am a full eight years and two months old. Ari's nine Max, we aren't stupid, just so you know."

"I am not saying your stupid, I'm saying you wouldn't understand." I mumbled.

"Valentine's Day is coming up. So is the dance. Are you going?"

"Does Iggy dress up as a woman?" I asked.

"No," Angel said. "How is that relevant?"

"Because my answer is no." I sat up and looked at them. "Now, you two are bugging me, so I feel like going somewhere where you can't."

"Like where?" Ari challenged.

"How about in a car? Driving off to some place?" I challenged back.

"Oh," the two said. They looked rejected and I sighed.

"I'm sorry guys, but maybe when you're older, you'll understand." I patted Ari's head and then Angel's. "Thanks for trying to be helpful, but I'm better off handling this on my own."

Ella's POV

"JJ! Nudge!" I waved my hands in the air and found that once again, they were ignoring me.

I wish I could say I didn't know why, but I knew.

I broke _the_ code.

The no dating your friend's ex.

I ran after them anyway because I hated not having Max in my life, she was practically a sister. Not having JJ and Nudge was just an add on bonus torture.

I stepped in front of them. "Wait, please." We were in the middle of a crowded room. "Can't I explain?"

"No," Nudge narrowed her eyes. I swear that was the shortest statement I ever heard from her.

"Why not?" I demanded, practically pouting.

"You know why." JJ remarked calmly. "You hurt Max's feelings. You went after _Fang_. Don't you understand the extent of your actions? They may never end up together again!"

"But JJ, Nudge, I-I-I," suddenly the tears started pouring down. "I was scared, all right? After that night, everything just felt wrong and I hated myself because he almost hurt me. And, Fang had come and stopped all of it. He came and I wanted to believe he came for me."

"Yeah right," Nudge sorted. She still was standing strong against me but JJ seemed to see that these tears were real.

"I just needed someone to make me feel good about myself, all right?"

"No, it's not all right, not until you make things better between you and Max," JJ reasoned, "This has nothing to do with us."

I slowly nodded my head, "I knew I did something wrong, but at first, I ignored that feeling because, I just needed someone."

"Max would've been there for you. We would've too." Nudge reasoned.

"I know that now," I whispered, the tears still dropping. "And I really am sorry."

"Took you long enough," Nudge whispered. Then,they were pulling me into a hug.

"I thought you guys hated me," I whispered.

"We did," JJ whispered, "But, we're always friends Ella, you just needed to realize your mistakes first."

Max's POV

At first, I had told every fiber of my being to not bring me _here_. But then this nagging voice in my head kept saying, _It doesn't mean anything going there. You just want to see what it looks like at winter. Yeah, that's it._

So here I was, standing in our spot, with my coat wrapped tightly around me. The wind was a bit cold and the snowfall was thick. The water was completely frozen over because it was just a still-water pond. The tree where we sat was covered in layers of snow and icicles.

A daring voice told me to go out into the water, just to see what would happen. Why the hell not?

I was standing in the middle when I heard his voice.

"Max! What the hell are you doing?"

A bet a bunch of you right there were like _"It's just like Bella in New Moon when she imagined hearing Edward's Voice"_. Except, that's not really how reality works. Okay, so what if Fang wasn't in my life—I wasn't about to go crazy.

I turned my head and saw Fang standing there in shock. Dressed in…guess…black, his entire face was as hard to read as a rock. "What; are you stalking me now?" I demanded.

He shook his head.

"And to answer your question, I am doing exactly what it looks like. Standing on ice. Oooo, big deal." I waved my hands in the air and rolled my eyes. "Now leave me along Fang," I turned my back so I wasn't facing him.

I took another step and the ice began to crack. I stepped back and turned to look at Fang. He read my scared expression and I saw he was panicking too. We were a good distance apart. What if I couldn't make it?

This is where thoughts are too slow for the situation.

Automatically, I began to run as the ice crumbled from its weak spot out towards me. I closed a bit of the space between me and the land before I felt myself falling.

Crashing into freezing water is not a way to spend your day. It's awful and horrible and worth freaking out about. I know some people in Russia do this whole swimming in cold water for fun, but _I _don't. Plus, when you're falling, you can't just start swimming. It's like trying to stop yourself from hitting the bottom of a pool after a canon ball—impossible.

I dropped in and started to rise. If the ice didn't completely break, than I would be in trouble because I wasn't rising to the surface straight up to where I had fallen.

I heard Fang's screaming, "MAX!" He was freaking out officially now.

Luckily, the ice was weak with cracks and faults so when my hands hit against it, it started to break. Hearing my pounding, Fang swept away the snow that was covering the ice and then began beating at the ice as well. It broke in a few seconds and arms were wrapped around me and started dragging me across the ice. I heard the ice cracking underneath us and the surface was falling. We were close enough to the surface however that we made it to land before either of us went in.

"You idiot!" Fang called, picking me up. I was shivering and I'm pretty sure I was as blue as Angel's eyes. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Was I? I don't think I was.

Instinctively, I curled myself closer to Fang and I felt him pause for a moment in shock.

No, no, no, no, no—what was I doing? Just proving to him that I was still madly in love with him and needed him? Craptastic, that was exactly what I was trying to avoid. But then I started convulsing to get warmer and Fang took action.

"You're lucky I was there," he muttered as I felt myself being lowered into a familiar seat. It was his car.

"My car," I muttered.

"Yeah," he huffed, "Let's worry about _that_." Fang was angry. He buckled up my seat belt and then slammed the door shut as hard as he could. I jumped. Then, he was sitting on his side of the car and starting the engine. I shut my eyes as I heard Fang turn on the heater. I kept shaking. My clothes were freezing, my entire body was numb, and I was feeling completely stupid.

"Where are we going?" I asked casually. Well, as casually as I could with my teeth chattering like a chipmunk.

Your home," he muttered. "Stay awake Max, just do me that favor." He was gentle as he said that.

"Anything Fang, anything for you." Oh god, did I honestly just say that?

[Insert awkward silence]

"Max?"

"Mmm?" I managed.

"I said stay awake." He demanded.

"Oh right, I am." I promised. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't always get what I want," I whispered.

"Huh?"

"I can't always get what I want," I said a bit more clearly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You, but I can't have you."

"Oh," his voice trailed off.

"But I know what I need." I continued.

"What's that?"

"Just you in my life. Can we settle for friends? I'll always need you Fang." I said. Then I jumped as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Yeah, I need you too Max. We can be friends."

"Thanks, and thanks for saving me too." I whispered.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, I could see his jaw clenched although my eyes were still shut.

"Well, that life pretty much sucks right now."

"Were you trying…to…" he couldn't finish, I heard him choke.

"No," I whispered, "I just wanted to be in a good place. That pond has good memories." A smile played at my lips.

"Max," Fang sighed. "You scared me."

Fang's POV

"Max," I sighed, "You scared me." My heart was pounding right now. What had I done? I looked over at her to see the smile on her lips. She looked peaceful but pale and cold too. I was sweating with the heating on high and my jacket.

"Max?" I whispered. Adrenaline kicked in when she didn't answer. "Max!"

"What Fang? I'm tired!" She practically yelled as if she didn't even realize where she was. I listened as it finally clicked for her, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. So do you promise?" She asked as if continuing a conversation that had never even started.

"Promise what?"

"You know," she lifted her hand weakly in the air, "To be friends?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"And to never, ever, fall for each other again?"

What? She was honestly going to just cut out her emotions like that? Was she seriously over me forever? I couldn't promise that, I couldn't. No, no way. Maybe I wanted to leave Max be right now, but never tell her I was in love with her forever? Not possible.

"Fang?" she asked impatiently, like she always does. "Just promise, all right? Friends and nothing more."

"Of course Max," I promised, "Of course."

A smile spread across her face even wider, she still wouldn't open her eyes. "Good."

Just then, we pulled her into her driveway. Quickly, I turned off my car and went to Max's side. I picked her up and was about to struggle to knock on the door when Angel opened the door as if expecting us.

"Are your parents home?" I demanded.

She nodded her head and called, "Dad! Max is hurt."

"What?!" I heard her father demanded. Jeb suddenly stepped into the room and saw me there, holding her. I brought Max inside and Jeb motioned to place her on the living room couch. "What happened?" He asked. He didn't look at me as if this was my fault, but as if he already knew that if I hadn't been there, Max might not have made it.

"She walked out onto a frozen pound and the ice gave way. I happened to arrive just before the ice broke." I was there to think about good times, just like she said.

Jeb's look was grim, "That doesn't sound like Max, to do something so irresponsible. Was she trying to hurt herself on purpose?" He was checking her pulse.

"She told me she wasn't. I believe her," I whispered.

"Angel, grab some blankets and some of Max's clothes." Angel ran off to do as she was told. "And have Ari grab some of my clothes for Fang." Jeb called after. Then he looked at me, "You're a bit wet too." I looked down at my jacket and even my pants. I wasn't even cold, I was too focused on Max, but suddenly aware of it, I shivered. "Bring her up to her room, please." Jeb looked sad.

I did as I was told and brought Max upstairs. Jeb followed. "Fang," he whispered, "I know what happened between you two, I'm sorry. She still loves you though."

"I know," I brought Max into her room. But she just wants to be friends.

"Listen, my wife won't be around this week-end, you're always welcomed when I'm here." Just then Angel and Ari arrived with the clothes they were told to bring.

"Wake her up, she'll have the strength to change, I think." Jeb whispered. "I have to go to work, all right? Fang, I'm trusting you now. You've always been the right choice for Max."

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I placed her on her bed and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Look at her now... without you."

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Happy 2010! If I can get 9 reviews****, I'll update right away! I promise! So get that review counter up to a total of 650 and I'll put a new chapter up!**

**See ya around,**

**Flyerac1029**

**(sorry that it's a lot of reviews, and I promise I'll never ask for this many reviews for one chapter ever again!)**

**So please, just click the button and write whatever =)**


	27. Talk

Talk

Fang's POV

_Ring!_

I groaned at the sound of the doorbell. Still cloudy from sleep, I buried my head so that the light from the window wouldn't bother me.

It took me awhile to realize exactly where I was…and I wasn't at home. The memory came rushing in.

_"Max?" I knocked on the door. I woke her up a few minutes ago to get changed. When she didn't answer, I felt it all right to enter. I stepped in to find her shivering and covered in blankets. I walked over to her._

_"Nice clothes," she joked, her eyes barely lifting up to look at me. I knelt by the bed and pushed her hair away from her face. I was wearing gray pajama pants and my black tee shirt. Again she shivered._

_"Anything I can do?" I asked, my hand rested on her cheek. She was still freezing._

_Suddenly Max pulled the blankets back and moved over. A few moments of silence passed between us. "Fang, I'm cold." Max said. "Please?" I sighed, knowing that this was Max here and I would do anything for her, and I lay down next to her._

_I grabbed the edge of the sheets and pulled them up so they were covering Max. A chill rushed through me and I jumped, "Max, you're feet are cold." She chuckled before moving in closer. She crossed her arms across her chest so that her forearms were in between us. Her feet pressed against mine and her head rested on a pillow and was just a few inches away from mine._

_Max scooted in closer to me. Instinctively, I took my arm and wrapped it around her waist to hold her. My breathing caught as a smile spread across her face. "Max?" I asked, to see if she was still awake. When she didn't answer, I knew she was sleeping._

"_I still love you."_

Now, here I was, after sleeping for maybe an hour or two. Max's back was now turned to me and my arm was still draped over her waist protectively. I realized now that I had rested my head on the crook of Max's neck and shoulder. My lips rested on her skin as if in a kiss.

The doorbell rang and Max groaned just like I had. "Fang, can you get it?" She asked. I laughed lightly as I sat up a bit. I rested my head on my hand as I looked down at her. Max's cheeks were flushed red and her hands were curled into fists as if ready for a fight. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"I'm not whipped Max," I answered. Besides, just ignore it. Whoever it is will go away eventually and I want to spend more time with you in my arms. Ugh, maybe I am whipped.

The doorbell rang again.

"Fang," Max whispered.

"Max," I replied while tightening my grip around her. It felt like us again. "Just ignore it." The doorbell let out a series of rings. I felt Max move to get up, I held on to her, "No, just stay with me." But Max had already made her way out of the bed and was heading out the door. I remained laying in the bed, resting on my back now, with my arm over my eyes. My fist curled into the blanket that rested over me. So close…

Max's POV

As soon as I stepped out of Fang's hold, I was freezing all over again, but I had to see who was at the door. I couldn't deny the fact that my heart was having a seizure from being so close to Fang again.

But we were just friends…

I had made him promise to stay friends and nothing more.

I'm an idiot.

I opened the door and suddenly, my entire day went from decent to not so good. Ella stood there with her head drooping. "Max?" She asked, not even looking at me.

Sometimes, you have to understand, even if it seems impossible.

Ella had been my best friend.

She had hurt me and she had made mistakes.

But, think of your best friend, would you never want her in your life again?

"I'm sorry Max, and I know, we might not be friends ever again because of what I did, but I realize I did something stupid. I'm the worst friend in the world after you went and risked your life for me. I just didn't know what to do." She was focusing on her feet as she spoke.

"Ella," I interrupted. She lifted her eyes to me and I saw she had done some crying. "You're turning into Nudge, you realize that right?" She gave a small laugh.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked.

"Sort of," I replied hesitantly. "I mean, think of it as you're on Probation or what not." She smiled weakly. "You will always be my friend Ella," I replied. She smiled wider this time. "But, I do need some time to let everything pass. At the moment, I just need to be on my own." We reached in for a hug that was short-lived and said our goodbyes. I shut the door as she left.

Of course, there was are a reason I wanted her to leave so fast—to be alone...with Fang.

"You are a liar," I heard as I turned around. Fang walked down the stairs and was stretching his arms over his head. I have to admit, I did eye his muscled arms for just a second. But I played it cool.

"How so?" I challenged. I walked towards the kitchen, feeling hungry. Ari and Angel were probably playing a video game together or something.

"You aren't alone," Fang replied with a smile. He sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen as I went to the fridge. "I'm glad you're going to work things out with Ella."

"Are you two dating?" I asked. Fang raised an eyebrow and laughed as if I was joking. "I'm serious Fang, what's going on with you two? Not that I really care, I mean, we're just friends. I'm curious is all." I tried my best to cover my jealousy, but I'm pretty sure that Fang sensed it.

"No, we aren't dating." Fang replied casually.

"All right, can you do me a favor and find Angel and Ari? I'm going to put a pizza in the oven." I grabbed a box out of the freezer and turned to see a smirking Fang. "What?" I demanded. Suddenly, he was walking towards me so that we were inches apart. He took the pizza out of my hand and smiled.

"Do you think you can handle cooking a pizza?" I grimaced as he laughed. "I'll cook. You get the kids." Fang backed away, having leaned in towards me as he spoke.

Fang's POV

"Fang?" Angel asked. We were all in the kitchen eating pizza, when she called my name. "Are you and Max going to get married?" Max almost chocked on her water and I kind of stopped breathing.

"Angel," Max cried, "What makes you think that?"

"Because, you guys are always together," Ari jumped in. I felt myself blushing. I mean, I was seventeen, marriage wasn't exactly on my mind.

"And you guys love each other," Angel added.

"We aren't getting married." Max sighed while rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah," I agreed. But then I took a leap, "Max and I are just going to be together forever. Nothing to do with marriage." I lifted my eyes towards her to see she was blushing and shocked at my words. I smirked easily at her, making her blush even more.

"I knew it!" Angel jumped with joy. "Are you staying tonight? Dad said you could." Max looked at me with a confused expression. Angel caught the hint that I was waiting for Max's permission. "Please Max?"

"Well, it's been awhile since we had a movie marathon." Max reasoned and I felt myself smile. "But guys, let me talk to Fang first." Max and I stood up and walked into the living room.

"Max," I whispered. "What is it?" She looked at me for a moment. I leaned against the wall as she stood in front of me.

"Just wanted to know what you meant about forever."

"Exactly how it sounded." I replied. She shook her head, not happy with my answer.

"The together part, what do you mean by that?" she asked then.

I shrugged, "However you want it Max." But then I shook my head and she watched me carefully. Here we were, I wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with me. The only thing keeping us apart was me. I wasn't fighting for her like I wanted too. I gave her up because of her family. Then, I made stupid mistakes like kissing Ella instead of going to Max and letting her know she means everything to me. "Listen, I need you Max, and I want you too." Max smiled.

"You had a reason though Fang, my mother remember?"

"So, I'll wait. Until you are no longer living with her."

"And what about college? We'll be separated then too."

I shrugged, "So we'll be apart. Just like we've been before. Max, I realize now that nothing will ever change you and me. There is nothing but you and me." I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

Max smiled, "There's only one problem Fang."

"What?" My eyes darted open to stare at her face. My heart dropped. What if she seriously meant being friends?

"I don't want to wait, not anymore." Max closed the distance between us in one quick kiss but I had wrapped my arms around her so I couldn't let her go. When she pulled away, a genuine smile spread across my lips. "What?" She asked.

"Everything," I replied. She was here again, where I always wanted her to be forever.

And this time, I knew, there was no way we'd ever separate. Max and I, we had finally figured it out.

I needed her.

She needed me.

Forever.

* * *

**You guys are officially the best reviewers in the world (I got 11 more than I asked for). Also, some credit goes to Lezz (who reviewed about nine or ten times on her own). This chapter had a different ending than I originally planned because I figured you guys deserved some Fax. Now one more chapter is left for Senior Year. Then, it's off to college and what not. So I hope you like this. I love you guys (seriously, I'm freaking out over the amount of reviews!) **

**Bye for now,**

**Flyerac1029**


	28. Black Gowns, Goodbyes

Black Gowns, Goodbyes

**Max's POV**

I honestly didn't picture getting here. Yesterday, it felt like I had years to go before I'd be standing here. Yet, here I am.

We are all standing in alphabetical order. Fang is two rows in front and three people to the right from where I am. As our valedictorian speaks, Fang is constantly looking over at me and giving me a smile.

We actually did it, we made it.

We're graduating.

Iggy was standing just behind me. He was being obnoxious and poking me in the back. He was also whispering things like, "This guy is soooo boring. Why does he have to use such big words?" A few seconds later, he suddenly asks, "Remember, the party is at six o' clock, don't be late because you and Fang have been doing inappropriate things in his car."

I reached back and smacked him. Iggy let out a yelp which actually made the valedictorian stop, turn around, and then glared at us. Whoops.

Since February, Fang and I had stayed together. We did everything together and managed to keep my mother out of the loop, so she honestly had no idea that I was still dating Fang. During the weekends when she wasn't around, Jeb let Fang come over. We skipped prom together. We hung out at school. It was like we were ourselves again. I know that I felt whole again because of it.

But now, here we were again, on the verge of separation by no choice of our own.

College.

Finally, the valedictorian finished. We all got our diplomas. Then, the speaker finally announced, "Here is the senior class of 2010!" A round of cheers was implied. I threw my cap into the air along with everyone else. Silly string was shot into the air as a few of us threw confetti. Laughter echoed outwards and I was smiling.

After the celebration died down, a hand was in my view holding out my graduation hat which was decorated on the top to say Max so I would be able to find it after throwing it in the air. Fang was smiling as I took it from him. We then went to find his hat, which I also wrote on for him, "Fang loves Max."

Everyone gathered around to start taking pictures. Jeb, Angel, and Ari were there. My mother was on another spa getaway. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist and we smiled at the camera. Everything was perfect. So good in fact, that I barely thought about having to leave everyone behind in a few months.

**Fang's POV**

We all sat around Iggy's living room. Instead of the big parties that he once use to have, he invited a few of us to just hang out. The people, he said, that he considered being his 'real friends'.

As we agreed on, everyone was wearing a sweater of the college they were going to. Iggy, our basketball pro, had on an Uconn Huskies sweater. He had been accepted on a full ride. Ella (who was trying to stay on everyone's good side since February) had on a Champlain College sweater. It was somewhere in Vermont, which is all I knew. JJ was accepted into a college in Maryland, which apparently is where her brother also went. Max sat back sourly in her red, Arizona U sweater. Out of everyone, she was going the farthest away. I had on a black sweater (of course), with the words Hofstra University in blue and gold. I had gotten there on a pretty good, partial scholarship.

"What are you guys majoring in?" Iggy suddenly asked. "I'm going into science, I'm not sure which area though."

"Really?" Nudge asked, "That I did not see coming." We all laughed. "JJ, what are you going into?"

"Clinical Psychology. " That raised a few eyebrows. She laughed, "For real, I want to help people with their emotions and what not."

"I'm going into Child Development," Ella replied. She wasn't as happy or as outgoing as she used to be, ever since... well, you know.

Max leaned against me, almost as if she didn't want to speak, as if she didn't want to acknowledge what was to come. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She looked up at me, and we shared a moment. I was telling her it was going to be okay and that we could make it through anything. She was telling me that she didn't want to go.

"Aww, how cute," Iggy replied with a laugh. "All right Fangster, whatcha you gonna be?" I looked over at him.

"Fangster?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Max smirked next to me.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" he asked.

Max nudged me to influence me to go on with it. Of course, I do everything she says. I am as whipped as cream when it comes to her. "Education, I want to teach high school English."

"Ahh, so you are a closet poet, I am assuming," Iggy continued. "Interesting." Only Max had known about my writing, she was the only one who read my work. Of course, I would never have the guts to actually publish something, so I figured, if I can't handle being a writer, why not teach kids how to write? "Max," Iggy quickly moved on, "What about you?"

"Undeclared," Max announced. That got a round of disappointed boos. She laughed and shrugged, "I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of me life." She looked over at me, "I'm completely clueless." Which I knew was hard for her to admit, she always has a plan.

I gave her a quick hug and then, everyone sat back and began watching The Hangover (which I have to admit, did make me laugh). Max kept leaning on me though, as if afraid that we were never going to see each other again after tonight.

**Max's POV**

Having already said goodbye to my family at home, I wasn't necessarily in the mood for anymore goodbyes.

Then, I went to the airport to find all of my friends waiting for me.

It sucks to be the first one to go.

Apparently, they all put together a gift for me of stuff so as never to forget them. JJ gave me a picture of Nudge, Ella, her, and I, from our freshman year of high school and then another one of us all standing together at graduation (of course, Nudge was in normal clothes).

Iggy gave me a few of his favorite movies including The Hangover from our night after graduating and a signed basketball from a future Uconn 'star'.

Nudge got me a few shirts that she considered to be "college-required-wear", which I have no idea how that came to be.

Ella gave me a paperweight that was part of a set. She had the other one. It said friends on it.

"Thanks you guys," I whispered. We did a large group hug, then, they were backing away from me.

"Now let these two say goodbye," Iggy told them, referring to Fang and I. Fang smiled lightly as the group walked over to a restaurant to grab some food.

"I hate leaving," I admitted. Fang pulled me in for a hug. He pressed his cheek on the top of my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't want to leave," I mumbled into his chest.

"Max, this is something you got to do." He whispered. I felt him kiss my hair. He squeezed me and I groaned.

"Why do you always have to be right? Can't you be irrational and say, 'Don't leave, I love you and I need you to stay with me'? Why can't you be like that for once?" I complained. "I blame you for me leaving." I know, totally irrational, blaming him for something that I had to do.

Fang laughed for a moment, "Believe me, it's taking all the strength I have to _not_ say that." I heard this was hurting him. How could we do this? How could we make it? I just had to believe.

"Say it," I whispered, "I honestly won't go."

"And then what are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

"Work at McDonalds," I reasoned.

"No Max, you're too important. You destined for something." He whispered. He released me from the hug and reached for something in his pocket. "Here." He handed me a cd. "Don't open it until you're at the school."

"You know I'll open this on the plane right?" I told him with a meek smile.

"Yeah, I figured," he laughed lightly. I quickly looked at my clock. I'd be leaving soon. This couldn't be happening. How had summer come to pass by so quickly? Why did I choose to go so far away? Why?

"Remember the promise," I reminded him.

He smiled. "Always."

_We were both floating in the river, two weeks before I would have to leave him behind. Fang's hand was holding mind._

_ "Fang?" I asked._

_ "Hmm?" I stood up in the water and he peered his eyes open to look over at me._

_ "Are you going to miss me?" I asked lightly. I ran a hand through my damp hair. Now he was standing up too._

_ "Of course," he watched me carefully._

_ We were still holding hands. "What are we going to do when we go to college? We'll barely see each other."_

_ "We've got phones." He reasoned. "And the internet." He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. "And the fact that we are meant to be together…forever."_

_ "Do you really believe that?" My heart was pounding and hoping to believe his words. To have Fang forever would make the rest of my life pretty dang good._

_ "Yeah," he replied, "I really do." He smirked. _

_ The music that was blasting in his car changed songs. I could hear the start of it._

You can't always get what you want.

You can't always get what you want.

You can't always get what you want.

But if you try sometimes, you might find.

You get what you need.

_"Do you need me?" I asked out of a whim._

_ "Yeah," he whispered, "I'll always need you Max. You're the only one."_

_ "Promise?" I asked._

_ He sealed it with a kiss and when he pulled back he whispered, "Always. I will always promise you that."_

Fang leaned down for a kiss that I knew would be our last for awhile. But I had to tell myself that this was what had to be done. I had to go out into the world and find myself. Fang would be waiting. And he too had to go find himself. I would be waiting for him too.

When the kissed finished, he pulled me into one last hug and whispered in my ear one last reminder.

"Forever."

----------

**That's the end of PART II. Next chapter, it's college and some new twists are going to arrive. Thanks for all of your reviews, I didn't expect as many for the last chapter as I expected.**

**For those of you who thought I meant one more chapter for the story, I actually meant one more chapter for this part of the story, so there is still plenty more coming your way!**

**Bye for now,**

**Flyerac1029**

**Oh, and also, Fang is going to my personal favorite college in the whole world. I want to go there for a Creative Writing Major.**


	29. New

New

"Hi," a girl suddenly stepped into the room. She had a wide grin, bright brown eyes, and golden blonde hair. She seemed a little too happy for my liking. I smiled though to be polite.

"You must be my roommate," I told her. She shrugged.

"Nah, I'm just doing a survey. Would you rather die by rattlesnake venom or gun shot?" She smirked and suddenly, I realized I might just get along with this girl. I sat up from my bed and she shook her head, "Sorry, sarcasm is my main function. My name is Abigail, but don't call me that because it makes me sound like a sixty year old woman."

"So, what do I call you? George?" I asked. She laughed.

"Nah, Abbie is perfectly fine. So, where you from?" I nodded my head to my right. "Next door?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Looking closely, Abbie was wearing a blue, short sleeved shirt and jean shorts.

"No, east is what I meant to say. Sorry, I'm a bit discombobulated. The whole college thing is really getting to me." She nodded her head to show she understood.

"So, want to see what this place has for food? Maybe meet some other people and make them feel slightly uncomfortable." Now I knew, I was going to be good friends with this girl. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head.

"Yes," I replied, "It's the best idea of something to do that I've heard all day."

"Really exciting day you've been having then," Abbie replied with a laugh. I smirked and we headed out the door.

**Fang's POV**

_Ring….ring…ring…pause… "Hey this is Max, please leave a __**short**__ message (ah-hem…Nudge) and I might call you back. I honestly hate phones so I might not.' BEEP!_

"Hey Max, just checking in, but if you aren't answering, it means you've settled in well. Talk later, bye." I shut my phone and sighed. Then, closing my eyes, I thought about her. It was kind of sad, the way she was always on my mind. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

Standing up, I was preparing to head to my first class. Everything was too complicated for me already. The roommate, the coordinating of the schedule for social and academic time, and being away from Max—it was all too much. I shook his head, he had to do this. I could fight through this.

Out in the hallway, students were walking around, the day before they were all settling in and getting unpacked. I had managed to make only one friend and it was completely accidental.

_"You guys are jerks!" A small, scrawny kid, who looked like maybe he was fifteen, stood against a wall. Maybe it was too cliché, but I knew it wasn't good to see the three larger guys. _

_"Just be quite pipsqueak and we won't hit you too hard," the tallest of the three said. He stood out in front and was clearly the leader. Now I knew I had to do something. _

_Honestly, it's Max's fault…she was always about helping the underdog, and her heroics sort of rubbed off on me. _

_"Hey," I stepped in casually between the boy and the guys, "What's going on?" The three large guys weren't fazed by my presence. In fact, I was pretty sure they were thinking I looked like a good second punching bag._

_"Um," the kid nervously said behind me, "Well, I _think_ they're trying to beat my ass into a pulp." I peered over my shoulder and shot him a look, which was read as 'Shut up, you idiot.'_

_"Listen guys, this is my friend's little brother and I need to get him home, like _now_, before his mom calls the cops. You don't want cops out looking for him and find you beating the crap out of him do ya?" The guys exchanged a look on whether or not they should believe me._

_"Damn it, I forgot I was supposed to be home an hour ago. We've got to go, she's probably already dialing the number." I was thankful the kid was playing along. _

_"Fine," the leader grunted, "We'll get you later Stark, you've got to pay." With that, the guys walked off in the direction I had seen them come from. I heard the boy let out a sigh and I turned to face him._

_"Thanks, I appreciate that." The boy replied. I swear, I think he pissed his pants, but I was going to be nice and not comment about it._

_"What'd you do?" I asked him. We started walking, as to where I wasn't quite sure._

_"Well, you see, I'm only fifteen but I graduated from high school last year and got accepted here, cause I'm a prodigy or what not," I raised an eyebrow. "Anyways," he let out a deep breath, "Those guys found out I was really smart and asked me for the answers to a test…so, I gave them the wrong answers and they all failed." I smirked. That's pretty cool. "So what's your name, anyway?"_

_"Fang," I replied._

_"Cool, my name's Danny…Danny Stark. Where you going? Want to get some pizza? I know a place that has a mean slice of pie." I looked at him and he stood there. He was tall for fifteen with short black and large brown eyes with a rich dark skin tone. He gave me a grin. "Come on, it'll be cool and you look like you need a guide around this place."_

_"Yeah," I replied, "All right."_

"Fang!" Danny waved his arms in the air and I walked over to him. "I'm heading to Computer Engineering 101 blah, blah and blah. What is it that you're up to?" He asked walking beside me. He adjusted the large backpack on his shoulder. Danny loved talking, he was the male version of Nudge pretty much.

"Um, class." I replied.

"Do you just not talk?" He asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Only when I need to.

"All right then," he continued. We were walking through two of the buildings which was decorated in thousands of plants and statues. "So, anything after that because we could always get some lunch. Hey, did you hear there's a concert going on tomorrow, open to everyone on campus?" No, I hadn't heard. "All right, well, I think we should check it out." I arrived at my building and I was heading in. Danny stood there, tall and skinny and all angles, pretty much still a kid. "Hey Fang!" He called out. "We're cool right? Like…friends?"

"Yeah," I gave him a smile, "Friends."

So went my first real day of college.

**Max's POV**

"All right, if you _had_ to be a superhero, which one would you be?" Abbie asked. I had learned fast that she was on the nerdy, good side, which was great. At first look, she was a simple, blonde with a good sense of fashion, but in reality, she was cooler than I expected.

I was unpacking my things and came across Fang's CD, I hadn't the chance to look at it like I wanted to. I was thinking about Abbie's question. "I don't know, all of them seem to wear slutty clothes…well, at least the girl ones do."

"Well, then, if you _had_ to be a superhero, and pick a different style of clothing to your fitting who would you be?" Abbie re-asked. I noticed now that Abbie had a shoulder bag and covered in it was a couple dozen buttons. One of which read, _Well behaved Women Rarely Make History_, which I had to admit, I appreciated.

"Supergirl," I answer, "But just for the flying." Abbie nodded her head with agreement. I opened Fang's CD and looked at the songs he had put on there. The soundtrack list was blank, which means I'd have to listen to it.

"Hey, I think you have a message." Abbie pointed to my phone on my desk. It's bright red light was flashing, meaning that I did. I went to reach over when there was a knock on the door.

Abbie opened it and standing there was a tall guy, maybe taller than Fang, with blonde slicked back hair and joking blue eyes. "Hey," he said, exchanging a look between Abbie and I, "I'm the dorm advisor. If any of you need help, I'm in that room right down there." He flashed a really wide, bright smile while pointing down the hall.

"Hi, my name's Abbie," Abbie reached out her hand. "That's Max. We're both fine right now so, no worries." She gave a smile in response. I went over to my lap top, ignoring the two, and put Fang's CD in so I could download it onto my iTunes.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, my name's Dylan." I waved a hand in acknowledgment. "If you guys want to grab something to eat later tonight, a few of my friends and I would love to show you around."

"Sure," Abbie agreed, "That'd be great. See you later." She shut the door. "He was pretty hot." She noted.

"Really?" I asked, looking over my shoulder, "I honestly hadn't noticed."

"So, you got a boyfriend then, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded my head. "Is that him?" Abbie pointed to the picture. I set up a few on my end table near my bed. Out in front was the one Fang had given to me two Christmases ago. "He's cute too," she commented.

"Yeah, my little sister took the picture, when my brother and her snuck up on us. That was…my sophomore year. He gave me the picture as a present for Christmas our junior year. His name is Fang." Abbie raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. She knew when to ask questions and when not.

"I hope you don't mind me agreeing to hanging out with Dylan and his friends then." I shook my head. It wasn't a date and I didn't have any sort of feelings towards Dylan. This was just hanging out with people.

"No," I gave her a smile. I went to my phone to check the message just as Abbie's started ringing.

"My brother," Abbie announced and with that, she flipped over the phone and went, "Heeey brother." I went to my own message and listened in on Fang's voice. I smiled and decided to call him.

_Ring…Ring…Ring… 'Fang. Leave message.'…Beep!_

"Hey, you need to fix that message, sort of cavemanish. Well, anyway, things are great, I'm sorry I missed you, I guess you're in class. Tell me about it and I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up and smiled. I hated that all I did was think about Fang, yet I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Two hours later…_

"The campus around here is beautiful, I really love it," Abbie stated. She was talking to me as we followed Dylan and three of his close friends to the local pizza place. The four of them were all tall and extremely good-looking, even Hannah, the only other girl besides Abbie and I.

"Yeah," I whispered, "Me too." Just then, Dylan looked at me again for the fifth time, which was really annoying me. "So Abbie, I never asked what your major was?"

"Accounting," I made a face and she laughed. "I know _super_ exciting, but it's what my mom does and it's a decent job." I nodded my head and agreed. Again, Dylan looked over me while we were talking. I was ready to punch the kid. "You know, I just thought of my superhero…I'd totally be Poison Ivy."

"She's not a superhero." I pointed.

Abbie's face dropped as she thought about it, "Oh…right. Then I'm still undecided." Dylan's eyes drifted over to me again and caught my eyes. He smiled.

"_Why_ do you keep staring at me? It's extremely creepy." Abbie stifled a laugh next to me as we all stopped walking.

Dylan was clearly staring at me and he smiled even wider. "Well, I like what I see…I guess." He shrugged.

"Well then…" I paused for a moment before saying, "At least you like what you're looking at." Abbie burst out into laughter. I swear, if we weren't in the middle of a sidewalk, she would've fallen on the ground and started rolling with fits of laughter.

"That…was…the…most…epic…burn!" Abbie wiped away invisible tears as Dylan's mouth hung open. She was chocking now, "EVER!" I started laughing and shook my head. Even Dylan smiled, which was pretty high of him seeing as how I just seriously dissed him in front of his friends. Abbie finally calmed down and stood up straight, "All right, let's get moving. I'm hungrier than a supermodel on an all-cracker diet." I smiled as Abbie walked on. Dylan's friends started with him, leaving Dylan and I following up the rear.

"Did I offend you before?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"What I do then?" He probed.

I shrugged, "I'm just _not_ interested."

Dylan's stare was suddenly very intense, making me shiver, "And why is that?"

"Well…it's like baseball."

"Baseball," he said slowly.

"Yeah," I replied with a nod of my head.

"How is it?" he asked again, not getting it.

"Well, if you've got the best outfielder in the league than you're not going out and looking to replace him." Dylan was still confused. "I already got the best outfielder in the league." Again, not getting it. I thought sport analogies were supposed to be easy for guys to understand. I sighed, "I've got a boyfriend."

"Just a boyfriend," Dylan replied, "That's all."

"More like that's everything. I'm not interested in replacing him." I snapped back, getting a bit frustrated.

"You'll see, eventually." I stopped. We were standing outside the restaurant now. Everyone else was inside. Dylan gave me this cocky, arrogant grin. "You spend a long enough time away from him and you'll start to feel lonely. Eventually, you'll start looking to find someone else and…I'll be waiting." I would've hit him if there wasn't a large, glass door right next to me where everyone could see me slap him.

I rolled my eyes, "You'll see."

"See what?" He asked.

"That you're wrong."

"I doubt it," he replied, entering the restaurant and ending the conversation. He was so convinced that he would get me, just like that.

But the thing is…

Fang already had me.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the long update. I can explain. First, last weekend, I went up to Syracuse because my brother and his wife had a baby. Then, between Tuesday and Thursday, I had midterms. Then, yesterday, SATS...blah. So, anyways, guess what. My library got an advanced copy of Fang and I read it just this past Thursday. I have to tell you, Patterson is stepping up because I felt 1-3 were great, 4 could just be cut out, and 5 was great too. 6, well, he's definetly making a statement. The book comes out in March and I'm already writing my follow up to it so a few weeks after Fang comes up I'll post it.**

**So, I'll update again when I can,**

**flyerac1029**


	30. Connections and Secret 9

Connections and Secret 9

**FANG's POV**

"So, how's the first month going?" I raised an eyebrow while finishing off my piece of pizza, thinking over Danny's question. October had rounded the corner and I was trying really hard not to think about last year…when it happened with Owen and him beating the crap out of Max.

Honestly, it was something hard to avoid. It still bothered me.

I finished off my food before replying, "All right."

Danny had learned by now that I do not talk.

He gave me a collected shrug, just as, once again, his phone vibrated on the table. Quickly, he picked it up and started going through the text.

You know what I have learned from a kid genius? Well, a lot of things.

There was the time, after it was raining and we saw a rainbow (please no gay jokes). Well, Danny knew that apparently from the top point of the rainbow, it makes an 84 degree angle with the ground.

Did you know that?

Did you _need_ to know that?

I bet both answers were no. (If they were yes, leave me alone).

But anyways, the point is, Danny knew it _all_.

When he finished texting, I felt the need to comment. "Popular one, you are."

Danny shrugged and scratched his head. He looked embarrassed. "Actually, it's my big sis, she's checking up on me."

I didn't need to ask about her. I assumed Danny would fill me in.

"She's adopted. My mom and dad were her parents' best friends but…they died in a car accident and Abigail's legal guardians were assigned as my parents." I tried to imagine what that was like, loosing a parent. I honestly couldn't. I knew it would have to happen, but not now.

Danny kept going. "I was about six when they brought her, but we were like brother and sister way before that. She's only around your age now and a freshman in college like me." Danny laughed, "She was sooo mad that I was going to college at the same time as her…but you know, in a sister kind of way. She's over at Arizona University."

That last line completed stole my attention.

And I guess you guys already know by now as to why.

My mouth dropped open and Danny looked confused. "What'd I say?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just…Max goes there. To Arizona U."

Danny knew Max, when I did talk to him, I talked about her. It was hard not to. I found Max a lot more interesting than myself. And Danny, well, I had to tell him about Max after he saw my picture of her and wouldn't quit asking.

I swear that kid is just like Nudge.

"Wait…Max…is her last name Ride? You never told me."

I nodded my head. No…freakin'…way. It's a small world after all. (sorry for the unneeded Disney quote).

"My sister, Abbie, she was telling me about her roommate…Her name is Max," Danny leaned back in his chair, "No way. This is too weird for me."

And like Danny normally did, as most teenage guys with high metabolism who get stressed or freaked out do, he took another slice of pizza and began to eat. With his mouth full, he replied, "I am freaking out man. Freak—ing—out."

"Why?" I felt like asking. "I think it's cool."

"Just…what is the coincidence that you and I are friends and my sister and your girlfriend at _another_ college are friends…It's just too freaky for me. I feel like I'm on the Twilight Zone—the show, not that dumb girly book."

"I got that," I said with a laugh before handing him a napkin as he dropped a sploch of sauce on his shirt. "And you honestly need to relax man."

So as Danny, who is a very strange fifteen year old genius tried to calm down, I was considering the odds, the chances of these connections happening…but, then I remembered what Max and I had determined long ago. With her and I, our entire lives together are always intertwined. We know this because…

It is written.

**MAX's POV**

"I think my hands are getting bigger…I shouldn't have eaten those poptarts."

_Oh god, here it starts, the feminization trying to turn me over to its side. _I sat up from where I was lying on the ground and glared at Abbie. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"_You_ are the easiest person I know on how to freak out, really, you should see your face!" She rolled on the ground in laughter. I smiled too, because, well, with Abbie, you just always had to smile.

Abbie sat up and now, we were staring out at our campus filled with our fellow student companions. College had been pretty decent and the classes were great for an Undeclared Major. I liked being here without a plan (I know, me, Maximum Ride without a plan). It was sort of…relaxing.

When I turned to Abbie, I saw her texting away. I assumed she was talking to her little brother Danny. She showed me a picture of him in his graduation gown next to her. She explained she was adopted and also, that he was a fifteen year old genius. They were tight, which made me think of Angel and Ari, I hadn't talked to them in so long. I mentally told myself to email them.

Abbie stopped texting and looked at me before talking.

"So, I'm a bit on the starving, about to chew my own leg off kind of starving. Where shall we go?" I shrugged. "Yes, yes," Abbie said with a laugh, "I see. That's absolutely perfect, exactly the kind of meal I was hoping to have today."

I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. It was only mid-afternoon. "Let's just go back to the dorm, maybe pick something up. Or just eat in."

"You are trying to avoid Dylan, aren't you." Abbie noted. "He's quite on the verge of being a stalker. Although, I don't see how going to the dorm room where he is the dorm advisor is such a good way to avoid him."

Sometimes, I hate it when Abbie's right.

And she tends to be right.

"Still, I think it might be best," I attempted with a shrug. Abbie agreed, just to be nice.

Fortunately, we got back to our rooms before Dylan even saw us. I laid on my bed and sighed, "I feel like college has made me lazier."

"It has, that's how they prepare you for the day when you work for fourteen years and then they fire you. Being a couch potato is an important thing to know for the process."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," Abbie said so assuredly.

I was ready to respond with a pretty good comeback when my phone started ringing. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Maximum Ride?" It was a strange voice, one I had never heard before.

"Yes…um…who is this?" I stared at Abbie, a bit scared.

"Well, Ms. Ride, I'm Robert Jones and I'm calling in regards to your father, Jeb Batchledor." Jeb? My heart sunk.

"What happened?"

"Your father suffered a heart attack, we believe it was stress induced, and well…we couldn't save him." My heart that had just sunk? Well, it got even lower after that.

"What?" My voice cracked and suddenly, Abbie was rushing towards me and quickly grasping my hand. "I-I just don't understand. I mean, when I last saw him, he was perfectly healthy. HEALTHY!" I felt my body shaking as my mind sunk into a darker low.

"Well, your father was under a lot of stress since your mother left two weeks ago and between his job and taking care of the kids, we believe it hurt his already weak heart from years with his difficult job and..."

_Oh god, Ari and Angel…_ I dropped the phone and Abbie quickly picked it up and switched it to speaker because she knew I couldn't hold onto it anymore, but I had to listen.

"Ari?" My voice was weak, broken, "Angel?"

"They're all right, they're a bit in shock and well, we believe they need you right now, Ms. Ride. As your father's lawyer, it is my responsibility to make sure you get here as soon as possible. Someone is already waiting for you at the airport with a ticket and I've already contacted the school, you've been excused from your classes until everything is arranged. Pack quickly and have a friend call you a cab. I hope to see you soon. Your siblings are staying with friend's of yours. The Harts?"

_Iggy's parents? _I thought. _Oh right, he has a younger sister who is Angel's friend._

"Sir," suddenly, Abbie was speaking, "Can you arrange for a second ticket and to call for my excused absence? My name is Abigail Oliver and I don't want to leave Max all alone on the flight. I'm her friend."

"Yes, that can easily be arranged considering the circumstances." Abbie looked at me, she didn't quite know the circumstances but, she knew it was bad. I was rocking back and forth and tears were falling down my cheeks. I've been weak before, but never quite this broken. "I will see you, Ms. Ride and you as well, Ms. Oliver. Good day."

Then, he hung up the phone. Abbie closed mine shut and she sat there quietly for a second before, with a soft voice she said, "Did you know, that a rainbow, at its highest point, will always make an 84 degree angle with the ground?"

In the blackness and craziness of my mind, I managed to reply, "That doesn't make sense."

"Right," Abbie nodded her head, "And things don't make sense the way they are right now, but that's how it is. But it won't always be that way, because we are _not_ rainbows."

She may be crazy, and she might be absolutely pointless, but Abbie managed to say the only words I never expected I needed to hear. So, I stood up, and helped pack up quickly while Abbie called us a cab. Together, with Abbie's arm over my shoulder, she led me out of the dorm room where our car was waiting.

In the ride to the airport, I held my phone in my hand. My thumb was over the call button and Fang's number was already dialed in. I could call him, and no doubt, he would be on the next plane home…but, I couldn't take that from him. I needed him, a whole lot, but I couldn't do this to him now. I would be strong on my own. He'd be home for Thanksgiving, I reasoned with myself, and by the time we reached the airport, I put my phone away without making a single call.

Besides, this was something I had to do on my own.

This was _my_ family, after all, that was falling apart.

********

**Sorry once again for the long update. I will try my hardest to update sooner, but I can't guarantee anything. Although, I am on school break this week, so there is a good chance. =) Hope you liked.**

**Bye,**

**Flyerac1029**

**P.S. That fact about rainbows is true.**


	31. Goodbyes and Decisions

Goodbyes and Decisions

You know, in a movie, it would've been raining. I would've preferred the poor weather. At least then, I could act like my tears were just rain drops. But, it was a cold, non-raining October day when we went to go bury Jeb. Angel and Ari were standing by my side. Each of them held onto a pant leg as they cried. They watched in complete devistation as their father was buried into the earth. There was a priest there saying all these words, because it felt like it was the right thing to do even though none of us were religious. I guess it was for all of us to sort of hope that Jeb was waiting for us on the otherside. It made this awful grief a lot easier to deal with.

As family, we were asked if we would like to say a few words. Angel and Ari stared up at me, expecting me to be the strong Max that they knew and loved. I took a deep breath and stepped towards the headstone. The few people that were there were all staring down at the hole where Jeb's casket lay. Abbie was looking at me though, trying to reassure me. My hands shook behind my back. "Jeb wasn't around often, because he...well, he always worked hard for us. I never once thought I was unlucky to have him for a father. He was kind and understanding." I smiled lightly as the tears ran down my cheeks. The sun shone in my eyes, causing me to squint my eyes. "Jeb never stopped trying to do right for my siblings and I. He shouldn't have left like this." My voice choked up, and I couldn't continue. I bowed my head and walked back to my brother and sister.

Angel suddenly tugged at my pant leg. I stared down at her. Her blue eyes were washed with tears. "Max," her voice was rough from holding back her cries. She coughed, trying to clear her throat, but I knew it wouldn't work. My throat was closed up too. I placed my hand on her head to push the curls out of her face. Seeing her in black was too depressing, she was my little angel. She should never have to wear such a dark color. "Where's Fang?"

My heart dropped and I shut my eyes for a quick moment. Then, I turned my focus on Jeb's grave as the priest finished everything off. Everyone else started to depart while Ari and Angel stared up at me. A wind brushed the edge of my black coat against the back of my legs. I reached down and held their hands. I led them away from the grave as Abbie followed silently behind us. Angel squeezed my hand, demanding for an answer. I stopped then. I cracked under the pressure. I let go of Angel and Ari's hands and turned to face them. "He's not coming!" I screamed. My voice echoed out into the sky. Ari and Angel both flinched, causing me to stand up straight and look back at what I had just done. I pressed my fingers against my forehead and mumbled to them, "I'm sorry. Let's just go home guys." The entire subject was dropped as we all went to Jeb's car parked on the side of the road.

Angel and Ari climbed into the backseat. Abbie, however, stuck her arm out and made me stop from going to the driver's side. "Max," she whispered, her eyes viewing my clenched fist that held the keys. "Maybe I should drive right now?" Slowly, I nodded my head in agreement. I handed over the keys. Abbie smiled, "Listen, I know you feel alone, but you can always call Fang. He'd come."

I lifted my eyes up to her, "That's why I can't call him." He would drop his perfectly good life for me.

Abbie frowned, "I have no good metaphors for why you should call the boyfriend who loves you when you're upset. I wish I did."

"It wouldn't change my mind, Abbie. I've made my decision." Abbie sighed as she watched me force open the door and sit down into the passenger side. Abbie walked around and got in on the otherside. As the ignition started, she turned her head to look at me for a moment. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. "Just drive," I ordered. Abbie listened.

**FANG's POV**

The phone beeped. I frowned as I quickly answered, "Max, hey. It's me again. Call me when you get this. Bye." I hung up as Danny stared at me. I glared at him, "What?" I demanded. "She hasn't answered her phone once for three days now."

Danny shrugged. At fifteen, I supposed he didn't have good relationship advice. "You can't overreact, man. That's all I'm saying."

"It's hard not to. Max is bad with phones and all, but never like this." I explained.

"Maybe you need to give her some space," Danny suggested.

I almost chucked my phone at him for his comment. Key word there is almost.

"No," I replied. I stood up from the bench I had been sitting on. "I need to do something, clear my mind of Max for a bit." I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to do that, but I was sure going to try. I didn't want to start thinking that she needed space like Danny did.

"No doing drugs," Danny replied.

I turned around to face him, "I wasn't suggesting that!" I ran a hand through my hair as I began to pace back and forth. Where was Max and what was going on? What was wrong?

**Max's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Abbie asked. She was about to board her plane. I wasn't going to let her miss out on college for me. "I can stay longer, really." I shook my head. I wouldn't let her make anymore sacrifices. Abbie sighed, "All right. Will I see you again?"

"Come for Thanksgiving if you want," I offered. I smiled, "I think Ari and Angel would like to have someone there to make sure I don't burn down the house." I was joking and smiling, but it wasn't completely real. "Listen, I'm not going back to Arizona. I'm just going to get a job and take care of Angel and Ari."

Abbie's mouth dropped open, "You can't do that!" Abbie grabbed my arms. "Maximum Ride, you are completely crazy! At least try to go to some classes or what not." I stared at her. She was completely serious, but she failed to see what I had to do here. I couldn't be selfish here. My mother was gone. My father was dead. I had to take care of Ari and Angel. We had no other relatives. I was their only option.

"Abbie, I never had a plan for myself. Maybe I was meant to do this all along," I suggested. "Just go, enjoy college and life and rainbows. Thanks for being here, you were a great friend." Abbie wrapped me up in a hug and I hugged back.

"Remember, you always have me, and Fang." She whispered in my ear. When she backed away, she waved a hand and then went to walk away.

"Abbie," she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Fang can't always come to my rescue. I have to save myself every now and then."

Abbie smiled, "I know Max. But think about it."

As Abbie walked away, I held back telling her that my mind was already made.

* * *

**So sorry for this long update. I just spent the last month working on a novel and that sucked up a lot of my attentions. I will admit that's no excuse for those who have been waiting patiently. I suppose I deserve to be shot in the foot. I'll try my hardest to update sooner. I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Goodbye for now,**

**flyerac1029**


	32. The Thankfuls and the Thankless

The Thankfuls and the Thankless

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sighed. My eyes were shut as I leaned against the wall. The refreshing air hit my face, winter's cool coming around from the east where the sun was now lifting.

Despite the long ditch attempt to get here on time, I was late…again. But, Ms. Martinez understood. She got my situation. I sort of wished she was my mom on occasion.

A door swung open and the sounds of dogs could be heard barking and cats meowing. "Max, are you all right sweetie?"

I was panting like a mad man who had just robbed a bank (I had imagined doing that a few times). Ms. Martinez just stood there with her wide, brown eyes fixated on me. "Sorry, I'm really…sorry." I bent down. I was really out of shape. "The car broke down, see, it was a '92 and I don't know much about fixing cars. So, I had to run and get Angel and Ari to school. I ran here as fast as I could. I'm so sorry. I should've run faster. I know it's no excuse. It won't happen again."

I felt like I had just entered the world of Nudge…

"Max, it's all right. The morning's never that busy anyways. I handled it fine. Now come inside before you catch a cold." I stood up straight and nodded my head. A small smiled appeared on my face. I stepped inside and she followed me in.

This is what I did now. I was a secretary, nothing else, for Ms. Martinez at her animal clinic. I pretty much handled phone calls and such. It was more than decent pay for what I did. She was too kind. Did I mention that I wished she was my mom?

Anyways, I normally drove Ari and Angel to school. Then, drove here, which was normally about a five minute drive from the school. Running, it's about a fifteen or so. Then, I would pick up my brother and sister, bring them home and take care of them. Luckily, Jeb had left us a good sum of money, but I avoided using it as much as possible. There was enough for college…for both Ari and Angel, so I planned on keeping it the same.

_But now_, I thought as I sat down in the spinning chair, _I have to fix this car._ I sighed and shook my head. Otherwise, Thanksgiving would be ruined. I couldn't let that hang on my shoulders.

"Max," Ms. Martinez stepped out from the kennel area and stared at me. "You looked tired, dear. Are you sure you aren't pushing yourself to hard?" I shook my head. I knew she saw the bags underneath my eyes. My cheekbones were probably more prominent now as well. Oh well, I was a trooper. "Any plans for the upcoming holiday?"

I smiled, "Yeah, if I can get Jeb's car running, we're going up to visit my best friend, Abbie and her family. Ari and Angel begged me to take them up there since they live right near New York City. I'll probably take them there too. If I can." My voice trailed off. Here I was again, acting like a child with a parent's salary to spend.

"Max," Ms. Martinez scolded, "You know how your parents and I were close. You're practically my daughter. I'll pay to fix the car, so you and your siblings can have the holiday they deserve."

"No, really, that isn't necessary," I insisted.

"_Yes_, it is." She insisted back. She gave me those _mom eyes_. You know, the kind that no one can refuse. At that, I had to yield…sigh.

Fang's POV

_Thanksgiving…_

_ All right…._

_ I can find __**something**__ to be thankful for._

_ Right?_

"FANG! Hello! Earth to Flyboy!" I blinked as a hand smacked me in the face. I grimaced.

"What was that for? And what the heck is a flyboy?" I demanded.

Danny had no time for my space-cadet persona. He grabbed the arm of my jacket and pulled me away. "Seriously dude, if you don't pay attention, you're going to get kidnapped." I tell you, this kid had to have a pretty interesting family with the way he acted.

"Listen, I'm sure you don't want me there…I'm not really a life of the party kind." I told him as I let him drag me down sidewalks and such. Although he was acting like he lived in a city, the area was pretty suburban. It reminded me of…home.

"You said no one wanted you for Thanksgiving," Danny piped over his shoulder. I grimaced. My ONE moment of weakness and I let something like that slip. I could only blame myself for the situation I was now in. "So, you have to come with us. Dude, you're my homie."

"Don't call me that," I muttered.

"No, it's true. You're my homie." The kid was too much like a kid if you ask me. He picked up that I wasn't buying the word. "What do you want me to call you? Homeslice."

My answer was a glare, the only response worthy of that question.

"All right," Danny replied, "Fine. Come on _buddy_, there's always a place for anyone during the time of Thanksgiving. And this year, it's at my place." Silence entered as I was dragged forward down a sidewalk. I saw that there were three cars. Someone had a university sticker…the same one from Max's college.

Dang…and I had done a pretty good job at forgetting her for almost an entire five minutes.

Why could I get her out of my head?

It was over.

No more forever.

I was sick of it all.

She didn't want to talk, which was fine by me since I never talked.

Danny walked up to the steps and walked right through the door. "Yo! The Favorite is HOME!" He called out. Laughter was met up. I watched the scene as a girl ran forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Who are you calling favorite?" She called. "You are nothing but plain M&Ms. I am the pretzel kind. I'm the extra special one."

"Yeah, in your head," he laughed back. I heard laughter in the background. It sounded like younger kids. My mind thought back to the sound. It was familiar…sort of like Ari and Angel. I sighed. The simple little thought led up to Max.

"Abigail, you've got to meet my buddy here. He's like Batman, The Dark Knight Supreme of Reality, minus the riches."

"Does he at least have a Robin?" She asked.

"That's not the point! Yo, man. Stop standing inside before you get sick or something." As I was forced into motion, the blonde girl disappeared.

"Hey!" She called out around the corner. "Come meet everyone, my brother who's always late is finally here, plus he brought a friend too. It's going to be one hell of a Thanksgiving!" The girl laughed as she was scolded for her language.

But my heart stopped as I walked through the door, just as the blonde and five other people rounded the corner. Three of them weren't strangers anymore…

…But it was too late to run.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update (okay okay, I'll admit it. the long update). I got caught up with so many things and before I knew it, I looked at this story and wasn't sure where to go with it. I finally figured out a path. So, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Bye, for not such a long time as before,**

**flyerac1029**


	33. When All Else Fails

When All Else Fails…

I'm sure you expected to see what events could have possible played out on that regretful Thanksgiving day. I assure you, I am _**not**_ going to be reliving it…even for the sake of a story.

**Fang's POV**

_There she was, with her brother and sister, and a broken expression of hurt on her face. I wasn't sure what she saw of me, but I'm sure, she would've seen a similar face if I hadn't so many years of practice of hiding my emotions. I knew I was broken, just at the sight of her, I was breaking apart._

_ You feel that way, I guess, when the love of your life walks through your door and it's been over a month of no communication. And when you're the one reaching out to her, but she doesn't respond, it hurts even worse._

_ "Fred!" Anna and Anthony cried out my name. I kneeled in front of them and opened up my arms. At least someone was giving me a warm welcome, besides Dennis and his family. Max remained still, silent. I looked up and stared at her past the shoulders of her siblings._

_ From there, it was as if we never met, as if we never fell in love, as if we had never promised each other anything._

Fang shut the window down. He wouldn't, couldn't do it, not publish the last piece of the puzzle in the school magazine. Why he started to write their lives down, he didn't understand. It only hurt him more to re-live each moment. Most amazing, was no one figured it out.

His entire life of Max, with all names changed except for hers, lay in weeks of articles. He was famous around campus for the "tragic story" that girls compared to Pride and Prejudice. "Love conquers all," they would say as they passed him. They were all waiting on the grand finale, the happy ending. Fang could not give it to them, unless he was supposed to lie.

"All done?" Danny asked. Only he knew that Fang's story was real. Fang shrugged. Was this really the end? Danny sighed, "Listen man, it's been almost a year."

"Yeah, I know," Fang replied. He had a mental calendar that kept track of every day since the fateful event that now kept them apart.

"Maybe, you should just publish it, get it over with," Danny replied. "It's your story, man. You have to write it, you have to finish it."

"We're sophomores in college," Fang lifted his head up to his only friend, "And yet, I feel like I've lived my life. It's over."

Danny sat up from the bed with shock, "Emo alert!" Fang's lips twitched into a smile. Danny laughed, "Man, I know this sucks, but you got look past today, all right? Tomorrow will be better."

"You said that yesterday," Fang reminded him.

"Yeah, and yesterday was pretty darn good. That girl from economics gave her your number. And you didn't throw it away!" Danny picked up the picture frame that remained on the desk, "You've got to move past this." He showed Fang the picture of Max and him from senior year. "Move on Fang," Danny whispered, "She did."

**Max's POV**

Fine…you really want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. But in the few, limited words that I can so as not to have another mental breakdown.

_Dinner came to its end. Abbie and Danny were busy cleaning up with their parents. They encouraged the rest of us to look outside. The city was in few, apparently it was a pretty sight. Angel and Ari both were tired though, filled with so much food, so they just went to sleep. Fang, was just silent, quiet as usual, so I stepped outside and sat on the front steps of the little home._

_ "Let's go," I looked up at the voice. Fang stared over at me. His dark eyes focused so intently on me that I shivered. "We have to talk."_

_ "Of all people to say that," I retorted. I had to be mean, I had to be harsh. I couldn't be weak, because the last person I ever needed to burden was him. Suddenly, Fang's hand reached down and wrapped around my arm. He made it clear he wasn't going anywhere without an answer. "Fine," I mumbled," Let's go."_

_ We went for a walk down the street until we came across an empty park. We sat down at a bench and stared up at the sky. "Where'd you go?" Fang asked._

_ "Nowhere," I replied._

_ "Why are you here?"_

_ "Abbie invited me."_

_ "Do you love me or not?"_

_ I hesitated. Lying got us nowhere._

_ "Yes," I replied, "But we can't be together."_

_ I stood up to walk away, but Fang was quick to move into action. His hand wrapped around my wrist and forced me to turn around. His eyes were narrowed. "Really," he snapped, "You're just going to go off like that. Go on and forget? Really? Do you expect me to do the same?"_

"_Yes." I replied. "Fang, let me go…just let me go," I whispered. He pulled me forward though. His lips pressed against mine. I wanted to give in, be weak for just a moment, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt him anymore. I pushed him away. He stared at me in disbelief. _

"_This is it Fang, this is the end."_

"Max?" I looked over my shoulder to see Angel. She was standing there with her backpack. "Can you help me with my homework?" I smiled and nodded my head. She walked over and took out her binder. I stared down at the simple elementary work. She was only in the fourth grade. Ari was in fifth, and he stayed after school for soccer. I'd have to pick him up soon, with Angel tagging along. For now though, there was plenty of time to help my sister learn. I began to explain to her how to solve the current multiplication problems.

Mrs. Martinez was really good to me for working out my schedule. She gave me plenty of hours and they all resided in time for when Angel and Ari were at school. On the weekends, I worked very long shifts, either on Saturday or Sunday, and on those days, Ari had to watch Angel.

"Max, you're the best," Angel whispered, as if she knew my mind was worrying about how I always left Ari and Angel alone one day a week. "You work so hard. You're always tired. You gave up Fang." I frowned. Angel said the forbidden word. She dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." I sat back in the chair, "Do you get the rest of the homework?" Angel nodded her head. "All right," I replied with a smile. "Now let me finish my work for class and then, we'll go get Ari."

But, I was late…as always. The course I had been taken to get my degree to be a Veterinarian took longer because have having to do laundry, help Angel with her work, do the cleaning, and pay the bills. I rushed to the car with my sister, and did my best to get to the school.

Ari sat on the bench swinging his legs. Gazzy, the assistant coach for Ari's team, sat next to him. I walked over to them. Ari ran over and gave me a hug, "Hey Max! Don't worry about picking me up anymore! Today was the last day, so I'll be taking the bus home now." I smiled and mess his hair. Gazzy stared at me. Ari ran to the car to talk to Angel.

"Hey there Max," Gazzy replied. Although I barely knew him through high school, Gazzy and I had started talking when I found out he was Ari's coach. Understanding my situation, he offered to stay with Ari in case I was ever late. "You look tired."

I shrugged, "I'm all right. Thanks for everything Gaz, really. I mean it." He smiled.

"You know, Max, I've been talking to Nudge, and we both agree, you need to get some help." I wanted to yell at them. I wanted to explain to them that they were only freshman in college and they had no idea what I was going through. But, I was a freshman too when this all began. "Just think about it."

"No," I replied. I didn't need to think about it. "Bye, Gaz." I turned on my heels knowing I didn't want to be lectured. I got into my car and drove home. My entire mood was rough and forced. Inside, I placed a pizza in the oven for dinner and went through the mail. I stopped on the large envelope. I didn't need to read the address. I knew it was from Danny, Abbie's little brother. They came at the end of each week…Hofstra's newspaper. I would eventually open it, find the doggy-tagged page and turn to it. Then I would read the life I used to have…wished I still had. I sighed as I placed it on the counter.

I just had to remember, this is the end.

**Fang POV**

When all else fails…you write it out, and hope that maybe, that the end will give you the solution. But, I have written it, and my theory was proved wrong. Max's voice inside my head was teasing and taunting, saying words she never actually said to me.

"_Maybe you have to live it out first."_


	34. Secret 10

Secret 10

_Many years later…_

Snow drifted down to great my face. I let out a sigh of relief. At least for a moment, it was peaceful. I ran a hand through my hair as I stared at the frozen water. Maybe being here was a mistake. I watched the snow drop onto the ice. Maybe I shouldn't be here, remembering everything.

Angel and Ari had said their goodbyes to me as they got onto the plane to go off to the same college. Little Angel was just a freshman now, on to her second semester, studying to become an actress, or a model, or a dancer, she wasn't really sure. Ari was busy following in Jeb's footsteps.

My breath was a white haze in the wind. The lights of my car shone onto my back, past me, and to the pond. I shut my eyes.

How many times did he come running back to me? Why did I always seem to push him away…what was wrong with me?

We never wanted it to end, but came and went so many times. Fang, Fang, Fang, it was the same constant thought that I found staring at me. Letting him go, to let him live, should've been so easy. But I was too selfish.

And to be honest, secretly, even as the years went by, I couldn't stop loving him.

Being 26, I had finally gotten a permanent job with Mrs. Martinez. On occasion, I kept in contact with Abbie, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, and even Gazzy. The only connection I had with him were the novels he had published.

A light passed over my eyes. I opened them to see another car. My heart jumped, hoping that maybe…

But it couldn't be. He was going around for book tours. Fang had learned, after so many times, that I wouldn't come back to him, and he had given up on trying. That was the way it had to be.

When I thought about it now, as the stranger came out of his car to go ice fishing, I should have given up too. Love, it may have been something that lasted forever, but how often did it really work. It's not love that's hard, no…that's the easy part. It's trying to live that's the hardest. I couldn't live knowing I had been weak in running back to him. He couldn't live with chasing after me all the time. We couldn't live this way.

No more remembering this pond. No more coming back here, hoping he'd run back to me, just like on prom night so long ago. No more thinking he loved me. I had created my boundary, my world, and there was no more room for him.

I stepped back into my car. Went into reverse, and knew that it was just an empty promise. Of course, I would come back. Of course, I wouldn't forget. I needed better closer than leaving behind this pond.

I arrived at home. Went up to the office, and opened my email. I wondered what he would think now, receiving this letter. Did he still use this account anyways? I wanted to assume not, it was fanglovesmax…something that we had set up as a joke in freshman year. Only I knew it.

I slowly began to write…hoping it would be everything I needed.

_Fang—_

_ How many times did you reach out to me? How many times did I end it? It was never you, was it? It was always me causing this rift between us, this terrible heartache. But, I know you probably still blame yourself, despite the fact that…I am an idiot._

_ Maybe it was mom, the way she treated Jeb, or maybe it was growing up, never wanting to be __**that**__ girl who relayed on someone else. Ironically, I did both things. I treated you like nothing, and became so dependent on you that I still haven't moved on._

_ Don't think to come back here. Please, don't. I read your books, you're doing so well for yourself._

_I am fine too. It's been about eight years now. I have gotten a job as a vet, raised Ari and Angel, and now, I watched them today getting on a plane to go back to college. It's really lonely sometimes without them, but it's just my motherly instincts acting up. I'll be alright in the morning, when I go to work and see all the animals._

_ Just know Fang, that I do love you. I always thought I was doing what was best. Now, I look back and I wonder. How much did I hurt you, each time I ended it? Was the last time the worst? Did you finally move on? I hope so…because you were always a prince Fang, coming to my rescue, coming back to me. Problem was, I was a terrible princess, wasn't I? Hopefully, you saved someone else, and she loves you more than me. And I know, you will love her, because despite your angry appearance, you're a big teddy bear inside…unless you've changed._

_Well that's all._

_Max._

I reached over and clicked send. Didn't both to re-read it. Nope, I just let it out into the world, hoping he would get my message. I guess somewhere in me, I was hoping he would write back to say he had been as miserable as me, but I wasn't sure. I had read his books over and over again. There was no sign in them. All his biography said was he was a graduate of Hofstra University. Not much words, like him.

I closed my eyes again, replaying our times together in my head. Nothing lasts forever…not even Fang and I.

**FANG'S POV**

My e-mail beeped. I looked over to see that familiar address. I had been hoping for news from my editor, saying I could finally get my break from this tour. Going on television, talking, ugh…it was not my thing. Instead, it had to be her…

I moved the arrow with the laptop's pad. The arrow focused on the box next to the letter. One click, then, I scrolled up, finally to hit Delete.

Sure, maybe I loved her. Maybe in those words was everything I needed to see. But…she was gone. She always expected me to come running to her. Not this time, not anymore. I knew it would take a while for her to realize that Max, if she wanted me, she had to come get me. She needed to realize…that what we had was worth fighting for. And for once, maybe she should fight.

He wrote of the love conquers all theme, but he realized that like all stories, there were faults. The men always came back to the woman, more so than then the other way around. It had to be the prince saving the princess ordeal. Fang realized he always wrote of that. The hero and the damsel in distress motto, that's all there was. But why couldn't Max come to him this time.

In real life, why _couldn't_ the princess save the prince?

**MAX'S POV**

When Fang never replied, I knew I would never get closer. I knew if I wanted to move past this life of waiting for him, I would never move on. I had to find him…

So, I called Abbie on the phone. She gave me her brother's number. I called Danny, explained my situation, and he gave me Fang's address. I took off a few days off from work, put my mail on hold, paid off bills, and packed my bags. Before I could really change my mind, I got in the car and drove to New York.

Now, here I was.

I lifted my fist and knocked on the door. I bit my lip and ducked my head. On the other side, footsteps were approaching. The locks were switched, and the doorknob turned. I inhaled as the door opened.

And there he was.

"Hello?" I said. I mentally smacked myself in the face. My voice cracked and I made it sound like a question.

"Hey," he replied.

"I…um…came to see you…to talk."

He stepped back and held the door open. "Took you long enough." I passed by him, my bag rolling behind me. "Staying awhile."

I blushed. I felt so stupid. He was calm and under control. "I just thought, we could talk." I lifted my eyes up to Fang.

Instead of saying anything, Fang shut the door. I watched him walk to the large, open kitchen to get two glasses out of the fridge. "Go on, talk," he insisted as he got water.

"I need to get over this," I replied. I pushed my hair out of my face. Fang walked over, handed me the glass, and kept his stature calm and collected. "I still love you, but…I know I messed everything up. I know that you've moved on."

Fang stared at me. Nothing to say. "Well," I continued, "I guess…I should explain." So, I sat down on the chair in the living. I explained Jeb passing away, my mom leaving, and how I took care of Ari and Angel. I made sure he knew that I cut us off because I didn't want him to sacrifice what he had for me. "They're all grown up, in college," I said with a smile. "It was hard, but I did it." Fang sat down in the chair next to mine during the story. He stared at me. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"You did tell me," he replied. "Just a little later than you should have."

"Fang, don't feel guilty," I replied. "I chose for this to happen."

"And what are you choosing right now Max? To torture me? To make me feel bad? To make me sweep you up in your arms and make everything all right? To save you again?"

"No," I replied. Fang looked away. "I'm choosing to end this Fang. I'm choosing to put the past behind the both of us. From now on, I can walk out that door, and all that we do can be of different meaning. I'm letting you go Fang. If you still have feelings, you don't have to have them anymore. You can move on."

"Max, what are you doing," he replied.

"Trying not to be selfish, like I usually am. If I need to prove anything at all, it's that I know you and I aren't together anymore." I looked down at my hands. "I know I gave you up, and I know I have to deal with that."

"What happened to you?" I lifted my head up. Fang was standing now, staring down at me. "What happened to Maximum Ride? She was the girl who fought for everything if she had to."

"Fang, you were the one who always fought for us," I replied, "It was never me."

"But it's not like you to give up whole-heartedly like this!" His voice escaladed. "I knew you ended things between us because you always did what was best. But, I always came back, didn't I? I came back and put us together again." Fang looked away from me and slightly relaxed, "This time Max, I'm not doing this. I'm not putting us together again. I'm leaving this in your hands. So be honest, don't lie, and say what you really came here to say."

He was right. I stood up, took a step closer to him, and he turned his attention back to me. "I…" I lifted a hand up and rested it on his arm. "I came here to tell you that I love you, as much as I ever have, and that I am an idiot when it comes to you. I didn't fight for you…like I should have." I sighed, "Fang. I'm not leaving, not anymore. I've lived eight years without you, and it killed me." Tears dropped down my eyes. "I don't care. I'll be selfish if I have to." I gripped his arm as I lowered my head in shame. "Fang, you're better off without someone like me. I'm just a mess. But, I need you, I'm not better off without you. I want to live, so here is where I am. In front of you, telling you, I love you." A hand reached up and encompassed my cheek. "Fang, will you go out with me?"

"Of course."

"Forever," I asked.

"Of course."


	35. What Matters In The End

What Matters In the End

A picture album lay on my lap as the younger kids crowded around. I pointed out myself among my group of friends. How long had it been?

I fixed my glasses and flipped the page. Max, with her black hair pulled back into a long braid, gasped. "Wow grandma, you're so pretty." I laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Grandpa," little Nick pointed his finger onto the portrait. I stared at the photo.

"That's right," I replied to the three year old. Fang and I…the picture when we were both teenagers, I smiled as I remembered those times.

My daughter walked into the room, baby Angel on her hip. My granddaughter looked around the room, a bottle in her hand. "Mom, what's dad been up to?" She looked upstairs, but found nothing, as I expected. Fang had been out back the past couple days working with our son-in-law on the porch.

"Helping Christopher, Abigail," I informed her. She ran a hand through her black hair. Her brown eyes connected with mine. "Don't worry, he's fine. No one is stronger than your father."

"Really?" Max asked, looking up at me with astonishment.

"Yes," I replied. "He's just like the prince, always saving the princess."

"Are you a princess, grandma?" She asked.

I laughed, "Not a very good one sweetie."

"Mom! Dad wants to know if he's cooking or if we're ordering out," our son, Danny stepped into the room.

"Order, he's been too tired working on this porch." My son, with my brown hair and eyes, disappeared.

"All righty," I closed the album and stood up. I slowly walked over into the kitchen. Danny leaned against the wall with the phone against his ear. "What should I do to get ready for this party tomorrow?"

"Mom, we've told you, you don't have to do anything," Abigail replied. I waved my hand in the air. "It _your_ party, Mom. You shouldn't tire yourself out."

I laughed. "I think I can handle putting up a few decorations. Besides, your father gets to help with the porch, which I would've loved to done, but all of you stopped that."

"You know we just worry about you mom," Abigail whispered so that the children didn't hear.

"As long as I am walking, I'm perfectly fine." I walked into the dining room and went through the bags, pulling out streamers and signs. "Now let's get started."

Abigail smiled, "Mom, you'll never grow old will you." I laughed. "Kids, come help grandma out." Max and Nick ran in and listened to me give directions.

Danny stepped outside to help Fang and Henry with the final steps of the porch so it would be finished tomorrow.

Abigail and I got working on the streamers. Max attempted to help, while Nick sat and watched. Little Angel sat in her crib, cooing and giggling.

"Mom, how long have you and Dad lived in this house?" Abigail asked as she held the streamer up while I taped it to the wall.

"Well, first I moved into the city with your father while he continued with his writing career. We married when we were twenty-nine, and then, when I was thirty, I was pregnant with you. So…we have been here thirty-four years." I smiled. "Lots of memories. I've always wanted a back porch…and it took thirty-four years." I laughed, "I guess so much happened between then and now, we never had the time."

"I can't believe that," Abigail whispered, "I hope Henry and I can do that."

"Well," I replied, "You just have to know, sometimes the princess needs to go to the prince. A relationship is an equal partnership." I smiled. I ignored my short breath, because it was just a simple activity.

"Grandma," Max whispered. I looked down at her. She smiled wide. "We have the same name."

"It takes a very special girl to have that name," I replied. We finished the streamers and stepped back. "Lots to do for tomorrow. So many people are coming." I stared down at Max and Nick. "It hasn't hit me yet." Abigail tilted her head. I smiled. "This party, it still hasn't sunken in to the fact that is been this long. Maybe tomorrow, it will make more sense."

The next day, I stepped out on to the new porch. It was large enough for everyone that had shown up; my two children, my step-son, my three grandkids, Angel and Ari, plus their spouses and kids, Abigail and Danny, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and all their families, and Fang and I.

People wrapped me up into hugs. Fang laughed as he walked over to me. His black hair was slicked back with many strands of gray. His dark eyes still glinted, despite the wrinkles on his face. "Hello there," he wrapped his hand in mine.

"Happy 50 years," I replied. He smirked, "50 years since you and I started dating." I chuckled. "Such a long time, isn't it?"

"Well, forever is a lot longer than that," Fang replied. We went over to our chairs and sat down in the shade. Down below, all the kids and grandkids were playing in the pool. The older bunch of us remained up by the table with the umbrella. We watched them.

"You know," I leaned in and whispered to Fang. "This is what it's all about. All of those troubles and trials and miseries and mistakes…they come down to this. Watching the life we created go on without us in the best possible way that it can." Fang nodded his head.

"You know," Abigail called out, "We came all the way here to talk to you guys." Everyone chuckled as Fang and I turned our attention over to them.

"I can't believe we're so old," Ella commented with a laugh.

"I'm still in my fifties, thank you very much," Nudge replied.

"You're 59, Nudge," Iggy remarked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm only 56," Angel replied.

"Yeah, we're old," Gazzy commented.

"Well," Danny started, "Better old than dead."

At that, we all started laughing and the conversation began.

FANG'S POV

My daughter stood up with a glass in her hand. The night had dwindled down. Little Angel was sleeping in my arms as I sat with Max on the swing. Both Max and Nick were fighting sleep while they rested in their grandmother's arms.

"Mom, Dad," Abigial spoke as everyone watched her. "You guys fell in love fifty years ago. Although, I can only say much about the later years, I know that you two always loved each other, and never stopped. I know you had times apart, but over these fifty years, you two have been together more than any other couple. When I look back on my childhood, you were the parents who always worked together." Abigail laughed, "Even when you two had fights, it was as if you were fighting for each other instead of yourselves." Everyone laughed. "Mom, Dad, I'm still sorry about drawing on the walls, but I hope that I will be like you…be able to place a frame around the picture and call it beautiful. I hope that I see the world like you, love the world like you. Because I know, if I can follow in your footsteps, I can have my children say the same about me. That is all I hope. To Mom and Dad." Everyone cheered. I stared over at Max. Tears were close to forming in her eyes.

I reached over my hand towards her. "I love you," I mouthed. She nodded her head to say she felt the same.

"Hey everyone," suddenly our son was standing up. He stared at Max and me. "Mom and Dad, you two are the example of a love you never give up on. I have spent years looking for that same thing that's why," Everyone gasped as Danny went to his girlfriend, Emily, and knelt down. "Emily, I want to live a life like my parents did. In a life where you can be with the one you love everyday. A life where you can get past the worst, and make it through. Where you can look back in your life and say, 'Yeah, it was hard, but I got through it with my love by my side'." Danny pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Max squeezed my hand. No one knew this would happen, except Max. She had told me days before that she suspected a proposal was coming. Everyone watched in anticipation as Emily wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Of course." With that, cheers broke out. Loudest of all was Max. Then, as it died down, and cake was cut, Max looked over at me.

"I'm so happy, Fang." She gave me this genuine smile that was just as young as when she'd smile during our first years together.

"Yeah, I'm happy to." Fireflies were coming out now, mixing in with the stars and moon. Henry came and picked up baby Angel so that my daughter could give me a piece of cake. Max and Nick, as well as the other young ones, were led back inside to the family room where they would have a sleep over.

Max and I began to eat our cake. I smiled. "Max," I whispered. She looked up at me. "We did good, honey, we did real good." I watched her smile back. Her gray hair pulled back was starting to come un-done. Her face had wrinkles and sun spots, but she was still so beautiful. She was still my Max, and she always would be.

Forever.

MAX'S POV

"We did good, honey, we did real good." Fang's face lit up as I smiled at him. His wrinkles were prominent on his forehead and at the corner of his eyes. His tanned muscles were thin, but still in good shape considering his age. He had a bruise on his arm from falling down, which happens easier as you get older, but he was still handsome and strong. He was still my Fang, and he always would be.

Forever.

**I would like to thank my most dedicated fans for continuing with me, despite my lack of updating over the last seven months. You guys are what kept me going, otherwise, I would've just deleted the story and be done with it.**

**The purpose for Max and Fang being old is I have never written them as grandparents before, and I figured I'd give it a chance.**

**This is the end… **

**But, also, maybe not.**

**I am going to offer you dedicated readers an option to add an extra chapter to ANY of my Maximum Ride stories depending on which story gets the most votes. **

**I only require this:**

**84 reviews so that What They Don't Know Can Hit 1,000 Reviews.**

**With your review, write down the name of my MR fanfiction that you would like for me to update, and the most votes wins. **

**SO—**

**84 reviews, and expect an extra chapter to the MR story of your choice.**


	36. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	37. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
